Hermione Black
by MelodiDam
Summary: Hermione is not a Granger, nor a Mudblood. The brains of the Golden Trio is known in some circles and the Dark Princess. Some Order members are not what they appear to be. AU
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: No copy right intended, Harry Potter belong to the amazing JKR.

Voicing is in regular  
_Thoughts are in italics_  
**Parseltongue is in bold**

* * *

Prologue

Voldemort was talking to his best two lieutenants and Death Eaters, "We must do something about that Prophecy! If Dumbledore is allowed to have your son, Lily, we all could fall."

"I know my Lord, but what about Severus; is he to know he is the father? With the potion he made, Harry is a half blood."

"Where is little Harry now?" Bellatrix asked her best friend.

"I left him with James, who thinks I am going to see Sirius."

"Well it's a good thing he is on our side then, is it not? But I am serious about that Prophecy. Lily, you know something don't you? Don't make me punish Severus for your reluctance." Voldemort warned her.

"There is old magic we could use, but it might weaken you, my Lord. You would come to my house and kill James and my Horcrux, which would then protect Harry with old magic, who then you would try to kill. You would fail because of the "Mother's Love" spell. Harry would have a scar, the Order would think I am dead, and Severus would have his son. However, there is a chance that Harry would become a Horcrux for you, and we would have to find you very powerful magic to bring you back."

"But it can be done?"

"Yes."

"Then I will tell my followers that I am going to kill you tonight, Pettigrew has been most helpful."

"My Lord, the others will be arriving soon."

"Thank you, Bellatrix. Lily, send your Horcrux home, tell her what she need to do."

"Very well, my Lord."

* * *

After Lily sent her Horcrux to de her doppelganger, they seated themselves around the Dark Lord's throne waiting for rest of the Death Eaters started to arrive. As they started coming in Voldemort noticed that Rosier was not himself.

"Rosier!" Rosier came toward the throne and bowing to Voldemort said, "Yes, my Lord?"

"Where is Mulciber? Why is he not here? Did I not send the two of you on a mission?"

"Yes, my Lord, you did. We completed our mission, sir; the centaurs are on our side."

"Then where is Mulciber!"

"Dumbledore killed him, sir."

Just at that moment a young girl with pale skin, brown eyes with flex's of gold and red, and very black kinky hair came bounding into the throne room and scrambled onto the Dark Lord's lap.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"What did Rosier do wrong? I thought he was one of your best Death Eaters besides mum, Aunt Lily and Uncle Severus."

"Well, Hermione, he let Dumbledore kill Mulciber and now he has to be punished."

Grinning evilly the two year old asked, "Can I do it?"

Voldemort looked at all of his followers and said, "This is how you need to be raising your children. They need to come to these meetings and not only watch, but also participate!" Little did he know that this was the last gathering he we be to for over twelve years.

Bellatrix, smiling at her daughter, gave her, her wand, "You know what to do."

Hermione looked at Rosier, and said in a clear high voice, "Crucio! Crucio!"

Voldemort looked at Bellatrix and said, "She is far more advanced than many Seventh years."

"Yes, I have been able to teach all the spells I know, her parselmouth is incredible, and you should see her on that broom. I think she will make a great Beater."

Rosier pleaded, "Please, my Lord, stop. I am sorry."

"It is not I who you should be asking to stop. You should be asking the Dark Princess."

"My Princess, please." Rosier begged.

Hermione looked at her father, who only grinned. She turned to Rosier and smirked a smirk worthy of a Black. "Avada Kedavra!" turning to her father, "Did I do good, daddy?"

"Yes, my Princess, now go see your mother I have an important announcement I need to make."

"Mummy! Up please?"

"Of course dear." Bellatrix said as she picked up her daughter.

"Now as you all know about the Prophecy concerning the Potter child" Voldemort began, "I will go tonight and take care of James and Lily and bring the boy to be raised by Severus."

"Thank you, my Lord." Severus said bowing.

"You will take care of the child like it is your own. You are dismissed and if any of you come to help me Bellatrix, Hermione, and Phoenix will take care of you."

(Phoenix is Lily's code name—Voldemort is keeping her a secret, a final blow against the Order of the Phoenix, if you will)

* * *

All is not ok Hermione's world! Her daddy is missing, her betrothed, Harry, has been sent to live with Muggles (at least his Aunt is a good kind, she is a kind of a Death Eater and knows who really should be in charge), and her mummy has gone to stop her husband and his brother from torturing the Longbottoms.

"Being stuck in the house is no fun, what if mummy doesn't come back!" Hermione asked her house-elf, Hestia.

"Miss, am I sure your mother will… oh dear."

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"I need to take you to the Malfoy's, Miss."

At this Hermione started to cry. She knew what that meant; her mummy was either captured or killed. Hermione heard her Aunt say, on the verge of tears, "Lucias, have Dobby make up the Hermione's room please. Hermione, are you ok?"

"Aunt Cissy, mummy went to protect the Longbottoms and now is captured!" Hermione got out before she started bawling.

Narcissa, hating to have to ask but needing to, asked Hermione "Princess, are you sure?"

Hermione cooker her head, _"Mum?"_

"_Right here, Sweetheart, don't worry I'll get this mess cleaned up in no time. But while I'm in custody, you listen to your Aunt Cissy and Uncle Cias. Ok?"_

"_OK mummy, I love you."_

"_I love you to 'Mione."_

Looking at her aunt Hermione snarled, "The Order has captured her!"

"Let's get your to bed. We will deal with them later."

Hermione looked at her Aunt with the saddest eyes, "Aunt Cissy, could I stay with Draco, please?"

"Of course dear."

While the cousins were getting ready for breakfast two Aurors, Dawlish and Williamson, came to the Malfoy's.

Sneering at the two Aurors, Lucias said, "Well, well, well what do you two gentlemen want?"

Dawlish gave Lucias a piece of parchment and said, "We have come for Hermione Black."

Narcissa screaked, "No! You can't she's my niece, I can take good care of her!"

Upon hearing her aunt's screeches Hermione came running down the stairs with Draco in tow. Running up to her aunt Hermione asked, "Aunt Cissy, Uncle Cias, what's wrong?"

At that moment Dumbledore choose to walk in, "Nothing is wrong, my dear . These men are just going to take you to your new family."

At that moment Hermione knew she had no choice. "Aunt Cissy, Uncle Cias, and Draco, I love you and I hope to see you soon."

With that the Aurors and Dumbledore took Hermione away, and the Malfoys became hard and cold.

* * *

At the Ministry of Magic the Aurors were deciding what to do with Hermione. They knew that any wizarding family that they gave her to would either hate her for her who mother was or would turn her into her mother. Hermione could hear their thoughts and thought that it was funny that all these grown men thought her to be an innocent. They were not even shielding their thoughts! Hermione was very good at Occlumency and Legilimency thanks to her parents and got inside of these men's heads and did not like what she heard.

_Her mother is in Azkaban for the rest of her life. Should we give to Muggles? And if we do should we strip her of her powers? _

And Dumbledore's mind was the worst: _I think we should Obliviate her memory, and have McGonagall give her to her Muggle friends. I think that should do it._ "Men, I think we need to summon McGonagall." Turning to Hermione he said, "Obliviate! Sweetie, do you know your name?"

Hermione knew better then to tell him the truth, so she sweetly said, "No."

He smiled at her and said, "You're name is Hermione, you were born on September 19, 1979. This is Professor McGonagall; she will take you to your parents."

McGonagall held her arms out to Hermione, who obliged her by climbing on. "I know the perfect muggle family, Albus." She said before she apparated to the Granger's house. Climbing the steps and then knocking on the door was one of the hardest things Minerva did.

Hermione heard what she was thinking: _I cannot believe that I am burdening my friends with a magical child, especially this one! There is no mistaking that this is Bellatrix's daughter, and the father must be just as corrupt!_

Just then Jean answered the door, "Minerva, how good it is to see you. John! Come and see who came to visit us!"

"I'm afraid this isn't a social visit, Jean. I have a favor to ask of the two of you, Could you please sit down?"

"Whatever it is I'm sure we can manage it, Minerva" said John.

"Do you think that you could care for this little girl?" Minerva asked, "Her name is Hermione and she was born 19 September 1979."

"Of course we can." Jean exclaimed.

Minerva looked at the Grangers and said, "I cannot thank you enough. I will make sure all the legal documents go through; however, I can only do the muggle ones. Since we do not want the Wizarding world to know where she is, I can't do anything there; I'm sorry."

John saw how defeated Minerva looked said, "It's ok, we will take good care of her."


	2. The Early Years

The Early Years

* * *

As Hermione's new parents tucked her in that night, her new mum asked, "Hermione, dear do you remember anything about your life before?"

"No, ma'am, I don't." Hermione lied.

"It's ok, princess." Her new dad told her. They then left her room.

Hermione decided that she did not like him calling her princess; he did not know that she was one, a Dark Princess. For the first time in her life, the two year old stated to cry. She reached out with her mind hoping to find her mummy.

"_Mummy! Mummy!"_ she called.

"_I'm here. Are you ok? Why are you crying?"_

"_Dumbledore tried to Obliviate my memory, but it didn't work. Then McGonagall put me with muggles. And my name has been changed from Hermione Lily Black to Hermione Jean Granger. Mummy, I don't like it! When are you going to come and get me?"_

"_Hermione, Princess, you must listen very carefully to what I am about to tell you. Most of the Death Eaters have been put into Azkaban that includes me. I cannot get out right now, but when I do there will be Hell to pay."_

Hermione smirked at that, _"Can I help?"_

"_Of course, mini me, now you must be the best muggle you can be. However, I do expect at least a once a week report of how you are doing. Ok?"_

"_Does it have to be once a week, mummy? Can I talk to you every day?"_

"_I would love that. Now it's late and you need to sleep, would you like me to sing to you?"_

"_Please!"_

"_Hush, Princess, don't say a word. Daddy's gonna find you a Basilisk and if that Basilisk won't kill,  
Daddy's gonna steal you a Resurrection ring and if that Resurrection ring don't work,  
Daddy's gonna get you a Diadem and if that Diadem turns dull,  
Daddy's gonna buy you a Golden Cup and if that Golden Cup gets cracked,  
Daddy's gonna steal you a locket and if that locket opens,  
Daddy's gonna buy you an invisibility cloak and if that invisibility cloak won't work  
Daddy's gonna buy dairy and if that dairy talks back,  
Daddy's gonna kill for an Elder Wand and if that Elder Wand is cracked  
Daddy's gonna curse a ring for you and if that cursed ring don't curse  
You'll still be the sweetest little Death Eater Princess. Good night Hermione, sweet dreams."_

* * *

Early the next morning Hermione got up and got dressed all by herself. When Jean came in to wake her up she saw that Hermione was already up and ready to go; not only that but she looked like she was reading one of their medical books.

"Hermione, dear where did you get that?" Jean asked.

"From the bookshelf" Hermione replied without turning around.

"What are you reading?" Jean asked.

Hermione did what from then on he would always do when someone asked her what she was reading, she held up the book so Jean could see the cover.

"How did you get that? It is on the top shelf!" Jean exclaimed.

Hermione lied, "I climbed." She knew better to tell Jean that she used telekinesis to get it.

"Well, don't do that again. If you want a book you ask my or your father, ok?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Come dear let's get breakfast."

Hermione got out and carried the book with her down the stairs. Jean didn't know how she did it, after that entire book must weigh as much as that little girl did. Little did Jean know that Hermione could run four miles and was very fit for a two year old. No baby fat, thanks to her real parents.

Hermione sat down at the breakfast table with her book and started to read. John saw this and knew he would have to put a stop to this so it did not continue.

"Hermione, no books at the table." John told him new daughter.

"But father." Hermione wined, hoping she sounded innocent enough that he would let her continue.

"Hermione, it's great that you want to read, it really is. But you can't read yet and when you do you will not be allowed to read books at the table. Now go put it in the siting room."

The entire time John was talking to her, Hermione just kept getting madder till she exclaimed, "I can to read!"

She then stomped into the sitting room and put the book down. It was really a fascinating book. It was a medical book and through it she was learning new ways to cause pain to people. She also decided that she did not like being told "No".

* * *

Over the next ten years Hermione developed a pattern: Muggle School, make the Grangers believe that she thought she was their daughter, and talk to her mum every night and learn all about the wizarding world.

When she was seven she found out that she could astral project herself to wherever she wanted to be. At that moment she wanted to be with her mummy, so her astral self, found itself in the Azkaban prison cell with Bellatrix.

"Hermione! How are you here! Not that I'm not glad so see you because I am but, how?"

"I don't know; I just wanted to see you. I am still sitting on my bed though. Mum, how can you be in two places at once?"

Smiling Bellatrix said, "Come here and I'll tell you"

As Hermione snuggled into her mum's embrace Bellatrix explained the very rare art of astral projection: "I think you can astral project, love. Since you are so good at Occlumency and Legilimency and you know how to apparated it is only natural that you can astral project yourself."

"Oh, ok. I like it." Hermione said as she snuggled closer to her mum.

"Oh, and why do you like it?" Bellatrix asked smiling.

Smiling up at her mum, "Because I get to see you."

"I like it too."

"Mum, we were at the zoo today and I talked to a snake, just like daddy did with Nagai."

"That's good to hear you are practicing your Parseltongue, but you can't tell anyone."

"I know" Hermione said yawning.

"You need to go to bed. Night mine me."

"Mum do I really look like you?"

"Yes, Princess, you look just like me."

"Good. Night mum." Hermione said as she disappeared. Unknown to Hermione, is that Bellatrix lived for these brief moments in time where her daughter would come and tell her about her day and have her teach her, this is the only thing that is keeping Bellatrix sane.

* * *

By the time Hermione will get her letter to Hogwarts she will be well versed in the way of muggles, thanks to the Grangers; know more about the Dark Arts than any student there thanks to mum and know all about the history, know most of the charms, and how to make potions. Hermione will know more than the purebloods there and no one will realize that she only knows all of this, not because she is book smart, although she is very book smart she has a photographic and phonographic memory; but because her mum taught her while she was in Azkaban.


	3. Book 1 Chapter 1

It was the beginning of summer of her eleventh year, and Hermione was wondering if she would ever get her letter. She knew that she was almost a year older than her class mates, being born in September. So it was only natural on the first day of summer that she came down stairs to eat breakfast with the Grangers that she was a little upset. Then the man who dared call himself her "father" used a name he had no right to, she knew it was going to be a long morning.

"Princess" John asked, "What's wrong?"

_For starters you call me Princess!_ Hermione thought.

"John, you know that Hermione loves school. She's just upset that it's over. Aren't you, sweetie?" Jean said.

Hermione, knowing it was a rhetorical question, didn't answer her.

"Hermione, answer your mum." John snapped at her.

"It was a rhetorical question; but, yes I love learning." Hermione said with an eye roll. She tried her best not to call the Grangers family and if she did she used 'Mother' and 'Father', two words her real parents said they never wanted to hear come out of her mouth.

"What about your friends?" Jean asked.

"Mother, you know that I don't have any. All the children in school with me think it's weird that I love learning, and that I read extra stuff I don't have to. They think that because I only read books that will increase my knowledge I am a freak. They also think I am an insufferable know-it-all." Hermione said in a sickly sweet tone of voice. _They are also muggles, muggles who don't know that I could kill them easily. It's not that I don't like school; I just have learned all I can from these muggles. I have learned more in the books I read than anything they could teach me! _

Just then there was a knock on the front door.

"I wonder who that could be. Hermione, could you get the door please?" Jean asked.

"Yes, ma'am" Hermione said as she went to answer the door.

When she opens the door she saw that it was Professor McGonagall, not that she could show that she recognize this person.

"Hello, who are you?" Hermione asked.

"My name is Minerva; I'm here to see your parents. May I come in?" McGonagall asked.

"Mother, father, a friend of yours!" Hermione yells as she allows McGonagall to come in.

"Hermione! Manners!" John scolds as he comes into the sitting room.

While Jean greets McGonagall warmly, "Minerva, it's been too long. Please, have a seat. "

As the three adults settle on the couches, John asks, "Minerva, what brings you here today?"

Minerva looks at the two Grangers and says, "Your daughter, Hermione, is a witch; she has been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. I have her letter; you will need to go to Diagon Alley to get her school supplies. The train leaves for Hogwarts on the first of September from Kings Cross Station on platform 9¾."

"There is no platform 9¾; I've been to Kings Cross." John said smugly, he didn't believe Minerva; he didn't know she was a witch.

"All you have to do is run between platforms 9 and 10, right?" Jean asked her friend.

"Yes, you remembered." Minerva said, sounding surprised.

Jean just smiled at her friend.

While this was going on Hermione had propped herself up against the door frame leading into the sitting room; and was now smirking at the three of them.

"Where is Hermione?" McGonagall asked as she turned around and saw Hermione. She thought, _Oh, my. Never been around her mother and still manages to act like her._ Out loud she said, "Hermione, dear, we have something we need to tell you."

_If it's about the fact that I'm just like my birth mum, I already know that. Didn't need to read your mind to figure it out._ Hermione thought smugly as she sauntered over to the empty chair and flopped down onto it. Causing McGonagall to lose some pallor.

"What's the matter, McGonagall? It is McGonagall, is it not?" Hermione sneered. _Could it be that I just looked like a younger version of my mum?_

"Nothing, dear." McGonagall got out before John could reprimand his daughter again.

_Thought not, you wouldn't want me to 'realize' these aren't my parents._ Hermione thought smugly, out loud she asked, "May I go read outside please, or perhaps go running?"

"Hermione, Professor McGonagall has something she would like to tell you." Jean said.

"You don't actually believe that Hermione is a witch?" John asked incredulously.

McGonagall just looked at him, and then turned into a cat. Jean just smiled at her friend's ability, while John screamed, "Bloody Hell!"

Hermione rolled her eyes at their antics and said in a bored voice, "Is that why I can move things without touching them?"

McGonagall turned back into a human and said, "Yes, dear. Now what would you like me to tell you?"

Hermione swung her legs back down to the floor said in a way that reminded McGonagall so much of Bellatrix that it scared her, "Where is Diagon Alley? I heard the rest of what you were talking about when I was watching from over there."

"Diagon Alley is in London, you should be able to see the Leaky Cauldron from the street; that will get you into Diagon Alley. I should get back; I have a lot to do before the New Year starts."

As she got up to leave Jean embraced her and said, "Don't be a stranger, now. You hear?"

'I'll try not to be."

A very uncomfortable John shook her hand and said, "Always a pleasure, Minerva. Wish you would have told me you were a witch, though."

"Sorry, John, don't hold it against your wife; I made her promise not to tell."

McGonagall looked at Hermione and said, "I'll see you in about three months."

Hermione looked at McGonagall and said, "Whatever."

"Hermione!" Her mother scolded.

"What!?" Hermione asked indignantly.

"You do not tell an adult that! Apologize! Now!"

Hermione turned to McGonagall with fire in her eyes and said, "Sssssorry" purposely drawing out the 'S'.

"Yes, well, good day." said a very unsure McGonagall as she apparated away.

Before her parents could say anything, Hermione asked, "Can we go to London, please?"

"Why should we take you to London?" Jean asked, "You were not nice to Minerva."

Hermione knew she had to control her temper, she could not let her eyes turn red like her daddy's did when he got angry. So she said through clenched teeth, "Because this way I won't be under your feet all summer. I'll have books I will be reading."

"Tomorrow is Saturday, we will go then." John told her, "Honey we need to leave for work, don't want to be late."

As the Grangers went to work, Hermione went for a run knowing she would need to be in fit shape if she ever wanted to be a beater.


	4. Book 1 Chapter 2

It was Saturday morning and Hermione got up early in order to be ready to go when the Grangers got up. After breakfast she astral projected herself to Azkaban.

"Mummy, I get to go get my school supplies today." Hermione gleefully told Bellatrix.

"I assume that a professor at Hogwarts come to 'break the news' to the Grangers?" Bellatrix asked sarcastically.

"It was McGonagall, who happens to be great friends with Jean. They had to break the news to John."

"Of course she is." Bellatrix sneered.

"I have to go, Jean is calling." Hermione complained.

"Tell me what wand you get, Princess." Bellatrix told her daughter.

"I will mum, don't worry." Hermione reassured her.

"Hermione, I expected you to be ready to go when we got up." Jean joked with her.

Looking jean straight in the eye, Hermione said "I am."

"Oh. Well, as soon as your father and I eat breakfast, we will head to London."

* * *

The trip to London was uneventful. They got to the Leaky Cauldron around lunch time; so John said they would eat lunch before they went shopping. Heroine pulled out her letter and began to read:

Hogwarts School  
of Witchcraft and Wizardry

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for every day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set of glass or crystal phials  
1 set brass scales  
1 brass telescope  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"Mother, Father, next year could I get a broomstick, please?" Hermione asked the Grangers.

"I don't see why not." John replied.

Hermione felt a very familiar presence, one that she had not felt since she was two! Her daddy was alive! But he was weak she could feel it. Just as she was about to go talk to the man he was residing in, John said, "Well, I do believe we have shopping to do."

The first stop was Gringotts to exchange their Muggle money for Wizard currency. They walked up to an empty counter.

John, obviously nervous, wasn't going to do anything. So, Hermione said, "We would like to exchange our Muggle money for Wizard currency." She didn't say that she needed a bank account set up, for she already had one.

The goblin, named Griphook, said, "Give me your pounds and I will exchange them in to Knuts, Sickles, and Galleons. Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle."

Hermione already knew this, but knew better than to tell him that. She handed him 500 hundred pounds and he gave her 101 Galleons, 7 Sickles, and 5 Knuts.

As they left Gringotts John turned to them and said, "Those goblins gave me the wiles."

While Jean agreed with him, it was all Hermione could do not to roll her eyes.

They went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions to get Hermione her robes, hat, and cloak. She made sure that they got her a cloak with a hood. Next they went to Scribbulus Writing Instruments to get her parchment, quills, and ink. She got raven quills and back, silver, and green ink. Before they could get to the Apothecary to buy Hermione her cauldron, crystal phials, potion ingredients, and black and silver dragon hide gloves, Hermione was bumped into by a tall man with long platinum blond hair.

"Watch where you're going!" he sneered.

"I was, you bumped into me." Hermione told him coldly as she turned to look at him. When she did she realized that it was her Uncle Lucias. Before she turned to follow the Grangers, lest the worry about her talking to strangers, she tipped her head, turned, and sauntered off in such a way that he would know who she was. Just in case he didn't realize that she looked like a carbon copy of Bellatrix, his wife's oldest sister.

* * *

Hermione, wanting to save getting her wand for last, dragged the Grangers into Flourish and Blotts to get her books and her trunk. They knew that they were going to come out with more books than were on the required reading list. However, they did not expect "Curses and Counter-curses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and Much, Much More" by Professor Vindictus Virdian, "Modern Magical History", "The Rise and Fall of Dark Arts, "Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century" and "Hogwarts: A History". They went up to the front to buy them, letting Hermione browse through the stacks, to see if she could find anything else. While she was browsing, she was stopped by a tall, pale woman with black hair that had blond streaks in it.

"Aunt Cissy!" Hermione cried as she threw her arms around her.

Try as Narcissa might, she could not stop the tears from streaming down her face, as she held her niece for the first time in ten years.

"Don't cry, Aunt Cissy." Hermione told her.

"I know, it's just that I have not seen you in such a long time. Draco still keeps a picture of the two of you that was taken at your second birthday party." Narcissa told her before she asked, "who did Dumbledore give you to, when he took you from us?"

"McGonagall gave me to her friends, the Grangers. They're Muggles. I have to go, they want to get home before six and we still have to buy my wand." Hermione told her as Narcissa put her down.

As Hermione walked out the door with the Grangers, she cast out her mind to her cousin and heard her aunt tell him, _You watch her, Draco, you hear. And tell me all about her._

Hermione just beamed, her cousin had grown into a handsome young boy.

* * *

As they were walking to Ollivanders, Jean asked her, "Who was that you were talking to?"

Before Hermione could answer, John rounded on her, "You were talking to strangers!? What have we told you about talking to strangers!?"

Thankfully they were walking into Ollivanders when we said that so she was saved form answering when an elderly gentleman with silvers hair and wide pale eyes, asked in a soft voice, "And what can I do for you…?" his voice got softer before it trailed off completely. For standing before him was Bellatrix Lestrange, nee Black; as a child.

Hermione, who could see the gears in his mind twirling, said "I'm Hermione Granger, and I would like to get a wand."

She could tell that what she said did little to ease his mind.

"Well, Miss Granger, let's see if we can find you a wand today."

The first wand he gave her to try was a 10¾ inch vine wood with a dragon heart string; that did not work. It caused his feathers to fly everywhere. After multiple failed attempts to try to get Hermione a wand that was NOT her mother's he gave her a bent unyielding 12¾ inch walnut with a dragon heartstring core. This wand like Hermione, it was obvious. As soon as she grabbed it her black kinky hair looked like it was being blown by a gentle breeze, and she laughed, a genuine laugh! The Grangers had never heard her laugh before, most of the times she would cackle or snicker. Ollivander saw that they were looking at their daughter in wonder and he knew that they had never heard her laugh before. Most Muggles would look on in delight when they saw their children with wands for the first time.

As the Grangers left Ollivanders John said, "So, Princess, is there anything else that you want to get while we are here or can we go home?"

She said as calmly as she could, "Let's go home."

* * *

Later that night she came into her mum's prison cell.

"Mummy, guess what!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What, mini me?" Bellatrix asked smiling, she knew that Hermione loved it when she called her 'mini me'.

"My wand is exactly like yours!" Hermione gushed.

Bellatrix couldn't be more proud, "Hermione, that wand is perfect for doing Dark magic."

Hermione just grinned evilly.

* * *

Over the next three months Hermione absorbed herself in her books. She was determined to have read them all and made notes in them. She quickly found out that she knew everything that the books tried to teach her and more. She quickly spent her time writing in the margins better ways to do the spells and potions. When she wasn't studying, she went running; toning up her body for Quidditch. She wanted to be the best and brightest she could be.


	5. Book 1 Chapter 3

The last week of August, Hermione packed everything she needed into her trunk. She kept her wand with her of course, her mummy had taught her better than to leave it lying around; she even slept with it under her pillow. She put one pair of robes in a leather backpack; she also put a quill, one of the green ink pots, and the Curses and Counter-curses book into it as well. She had marked up all her other books except for that one, she hoped to finish it on the train ride.

* * *

September first, this is the day that Hermione going to go to Hogwarts. To say that she is excited is the understatement of the century. She got up at five that morning, brought her trunk and back pack down stairs, made breakfast, ate, and had to wait for the Grangers to get up to do anything. They didn't get down stairs until six thirty; to say that Hermione was not pleased was correct. She had inherited her mother patience; therefore, her patience waned very quickly.

"The train leaves at eleven thirty!" Hermione exclaimed as soon as they came into the kitchen.

"We know let us eat and then we will leave. OK?" Jean tried to pacify her daughter. It was times like this that she wished that McGonagall told her about Hermione's parents, that way she knew how to handle her when she was like this. It was times like this that John wished they never had agreed to adopt her.

_I wish you had never adopted me either._ Hermionethought.

After the Grangers had finally finished breakfast, they headed out to go to King's Crosse Station. Hermione spent the whole way bouncing in her seat.

"Excited there, Hermione?" Jean asked her.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Hermione asked, sneering.

"You are bouncing in your seat, Princess." John told her.

_I hate it when you guys call me 'Princess'!_ Hermione thought _No nick-names you give me I like; only my parents have given me nick-names that I like. Mummy and Daddy call me 'Princess' or 'Dark Princess' 'mini me' 'my dear 'or 'dear' 'Sweetheart' and 'Sweetie'. _

* * *

They arrived at the station at exactly ten o'clock. Jean led the way to platforms nine and ten.

"Jean, dear, where exactly is platform 9¾?" John asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes and said snidely, "It's between platforms nine and ten, all you have to do is run at the wall."

As soon as she finished talking she did just that. Her parents came through soon after. Platform 9 ¾ was huge! Hermione started for the train, when she was stopped by John.

"Hermione" he said, "You be careful, you hear. Don't do anything stupid. Try to make friends, and if you don't like it there you can come home anytime you want. OK?"

"Yeah, sure." Hermione told him bored, she just wanted to get on the train and start being a witch.

"Hermione, this is important." Jean said.

"I know, Mother!" Hermione spat as she grabbed her trunk and sashayed onto the train, leaving the Muggles all alone in the Wizarding world.

* * *

Hermione sat in the first empty compartment she found; she really didn't want students to ask her questions about the book she was critiquing. Unfortunately, by quarter till eleven, a squat faced boy, holding a toad, opened the compartment door and asked, "May I sit with you?"

"Whatever." Hermione answered, sounding bored.

"My name is Neville Longbottom. What's yours?" Neville asked, trying to be friendly.

"Hermione Granger." She answered, trying not to tell him that his parents are the reason her mum is in jail.

"What are you reading?" Neville asked, trying to engage her in conversation.

Hermione just held her book up and continued reading before she dipped her quill into her ink pot and started to make notes.

"You're not a Slytherin are you?" Neville asked nervously.

Oh, how Hermione wanted to say yes, but instead she said, "No, I'm a Muggle born."

He didn't leave her alone the entire ride to Hogwarts. He just chatted away and Hermione learned more about Neville Longbottom then she ever wanted to know. When the sweets trolley came around she bought some chocolate frogs, the first one she got was Dumbledore; to her utter dismay. She put it in her backpack to burn later.

* * *

About thirty minutes until they got to Hogwarts and after Hermione changed into her robes, Neville noticed that his toad, Trevor, was missing. Hermione immediately offered to go look for it, just to get away from him. As she walked by an open compartment she heard saw a boy with red hair raise his, this was not a moment she would pass up. Not if she could humiliate a blood traitor Weasley.

She interjected herself into their conversation, "Have either of you two boys seen a toad. Nevile's lost one."

"We've already told him we haven't seen it." The red-head said.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then." Hermione said smugly as she sat down across from the boy with glasses and black stringy hair.

"Er -all right." He said as he cleared his throat, "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."

He waved his wand, but nothing happened.

Hermione sneered, "Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. I'm a muggle born, so I was very surprised and pleased when I got my letter. Hogwarts is the best school of witchcraft there is. I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough – I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, and you are?

"I'm Ron Weasley." said the red head.

"Pleasure." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Harry Potter." said the other boy.

_That's Harry, my he looks a lot like Severus. And not near as good looking as Draco._ Hermione thought, before she said "I know all about you. You are in a lot of books that I picked up for extra reading."

"I am?"

"Of course you are, you are the famous Harry Potter!" Hermione said in a rush, "If I was you I could have found out all I could about myself." Hermione then got up and walked away before she would say something she would regret.

* * *

Soon there was an announcement: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train it will be taken to the school separately."

Hermione stowed her backpack in her trunk and waited by one of the doors. As she stepped of the train she heard a voice yell "Firs' years over here!"

She quickly stepped into a boat and waited for it to take them across. Unfortunately for her, she was soon joined by Neville, Ron, and Harry. The boats took then under the castle, Hagrid found Nelille's toad, they all climbed a fight of stone steps, before Hagrid knocked three times on the castle door.


	6. Book 1 Chapter 4

The door swung open at once. Professor McGonagall stood there in emerald-green robes. She let the students crowed up near the doors. She started the introduction speech, which Hermione had no intention of listening to. She was just going to listen out for her name being called. After that McGonagall left, and some ghosts appeared. All of the first years shrieked, but Hermione just rolled her eyes. She had seen a lot more scary things while her daddy was in power.

McGonagall came back in, "Move along now the Sorting Ceremony's about to start. Now, form a line, and follow me."

As they made a line and went into the Great Hall, Hermione told a student, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read it in 'Hogwarts, A History'." She didn't really, her mum told her; but it was in "Hogwarts, A History".

Hermione saw McGonagall place a four-legged stool in front of the students, she also placed a hat on top of it. And not a very good looking hat either, it was dirty and patched and frayed. The hat started to sing the most horrendous song Hermione ever heard, and she had heard some bad ones written by muggle artists. However, when it was finished the whole Hall burst in to applause. Hermione just looked at them like they lost their minds.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment, "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted."

Hermione zoned out as much as she was able to, and waited for her name to be called.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione walked calmly over to the stool and sat down. McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

"_Dear, you are going to have to drop your shields if you want me to sort you. That's better. A Black and a Riddle, now this is something; raised by Muggles. Had you been raised by wizards I would put you in Slytherin. But as a 'muggle born' I am going to put you in…_ GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat shouted.

Hermione could not believe her luck. _I am a Gryffindor, how wonderful!_ she thought sarcastically.

Her cousin got put in Slytherin; Harry got put in Gryffindor, but only because he asked to be, and Ron also got put in Gryffindor.

Albus Dumbledore got to his feet; beaming at his students, arms open wide, as if nothing could please him more having all these students here. His welcome speech was… unimpressive to say the least. Most people clapped, the Syltherins and Hermione did not.

"Is he a bit mad?" Harry asked Percy.

"He's a genius, a mad genius, but a genius" Percy answered, "Potatoes, Harry?"

The plates were all a sudden filled with food. All different kinds of food, the Grangers never had food like this. All of a sudden a ghost appeared out of the food and caused Ron to jump.

"I am Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower.

"I know who you are!" Ron exclaimed, "You're Nearly Headless Nick!"

"I prefer Sir Nickolas!"

"Nearly headless, how can you be nearly headless?" Hermione sneered at him.

"Like this." He said, miffed, as he pulled his head to show that it was held on by an inch flap of skin.

Hermione just raised her right eyebrow, while Ron grimaced.

"I think that it would be good if we won this year. The Bloody Baron has been bloody impossible since the Slytherins have been winning for years."

"How did he get covered in blood?" Harry asked.

Hermione released that these Gryffindors were not the brightest bulb in the bunch; they might be the bravest, but not the brightest.

Turning to Percy, Hermione said "I do hope they start lesson straight away, there's so much to learn. I'm particularly interested in Defense Against the Dark Arts. There's much to be said about knowing all the different curses and counter-curses."

"Aren't you a Muggle-Born?" Percy asked.

"Well that's why I want to know, I read about the Wizarding War."

At that moment Harry exclaimed, "Ouch!" while slapping his hand over his scar.

"What is it?" Percy asked.

"N-nothing." Harry stammered. "Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?"

_Your father!_ Hermione thought.

"Oh, you know Quirrell already, do you? No wonder he's looking so nervous, that's Professor Snape. He teaches potions, but he doesn't want to –everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape.

* * *

After the meal was over, Professor Dumbledore got to his feet and the entire hall fell silent.

"I have a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils, and a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well," Dumbledore said in the direction of the Weasley twins. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house tams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death. Now let us sing the school song!"

The whole school bellowed:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald,  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling,  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot."

Hermione noticed that the Weasley twins sung it to a slow funeral march.

As Percy led them out of the Hall; Hermione noticed that the people in the pictures talked and pointed at them. Percy led them through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries. It was a long way to the Gryffindor tower. They had an altercation with Peeves, and Hermione decided that it would be bad to correct Percy and tell him that Peeves listened to three Prefects: Tom, Lily, and Severus.

They finally made it to the entrance to the common room, guarded by a very fat woman in an ugly pink dress.

"Password?" she inquired.

"Caput Draconis." Percy said. The portrait swung open for them. They all scrambled through the round opening, and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room. It was round and full of squashy armchairs, much to Hermione's dismay.

Percy directed the girls and boys to separate dormitories, which were at the top of spiral star cases.

As soon as Hermione got into bed and pulled the curtains around, she contacted her mum.

"So, the Sorting Hat put me in Gryffindor." Hermione said looking at the prison floor.

"Why did it do that?" Bellatrix inquired, extremely worried.

"It said that it is because everyone thinks I'm a Mud Blood."

"Well, you certainly no Mud Blood! You must be act like a Black, no matter where you are placed." Bellatrix told her daughter.

"Thank you mum, I love you."

"I love you too, Princess, now you must get to sleep. You have a big term ahead of you."


	7. Book 1 Chapter 5

The first week went rather well for Hermione; she excelled in all of her lessons and even got a smile from McGonagall.

On Friday the Gryffindors had double potions with the Slytherins. It was down in the dungeons, one a Hermione's favorite places.

Unfortunately, she had to endure breakfast with the buffoons as she lovingly called the Gryffindors. Neville received a package from his Gran and none of the people that Hermione sat with could figure out what the ball was.

Hermione looked up from her book, 'Guide to Advanced Occlumency', and smarted off, "That's a rememberall, the smoke turns red when you have forgotten something." She turned her head to indicate that they should look at it, for it had indeed turned red.

Ron, who was flabergated, asked, "How do you know all this stuff?"

"I read." Was Hermione's answer, and for once it was the truth; she had indeed read about rememberalls in a book.

* * *

Snape started potions by taking roll, and when he got to Harry's name he stopped, "Ah, yes. Harry Potter, our new celebrity."

While Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle sniggered; Hermione rolled her eyes and thought, _He's your son, you half-wit!_

"Potter, what would I get if I added powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape asked.

'_I bitterly regret Lily's death.'_ Hermione thought as she raised her hand into the air.

Snape turned to see who raised their hand and almost cussed out loud, for there in front of him was a very young Bellatrix Lestrange, "And your name is?" He asked her.

"Hermione Granger." Hermione answered, in a cocky way in order to make sure Snape knew who she was. "A sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death."

"What is?" Snape asked.

"The answer to your question." Hermione replied smugly.

"Let's try again, Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Once again Harry looked confused. Hermione just rolled her eyes, shook her head, and raised her hand.

"Potter you don't know, pity. Granger, I assume you know." Snape sneered.

"Yes, Sir. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons."

"Thought you lot wouldn't have to open a book before you came here. And here is a Muggle born, who knows more than all of you. Potter, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"I really don't know, Sir." Harry said.

"Granger!" Snape called, "Do you have the answer?"

"Yes, sir. Monkswood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite."

"Fifty points from Gryffindor and Slythern for not know anything before you came to my class!" Snape yelled at them.

The rest of class didn't go very well, and Neville managed to blow up his cauldron. The only person who managed to get it right and still have thirty minutes left over was Hermione. She cleaned up her station and turned in her work to Snape. He dismissed her and she sauntered out of the class room, making sure that she had a commanding presence as she left.

She went straight to his office and waited for him to come in; he had some explaining to do.

* * *

Snape entered his office and saw Hermione sitting there, obviously waiting for him. "What do you want?" he asked her.

"Well, for starters do you know who I am?" Hermione asked as she stood up out of the chair she had been sitting in.

"You're Bellatrix Lestrange's daughter."

"I trust you know how to keep your mouth shut then." Hermione informed him, "Now, why did you deduct points from my house?"

"I don't give Gryffindors points, even if you are her daughter." Snape knew he was treading on thin ice here.

Hermione stalked over to Snape, looked him right in the eye, and said "'I bitterly regret Lily's death.'?"

"Yes, if you remember, I love Lily and Voldemort made me Harry's legal guardian; even if Sirius was his godfather!"

"Yes I remember. Dumbledore tried to erase my memory and failed!" Hermione yelled at him, "And if I remember correctly James isn't Harry's father!"

Snape's eyes almost bugged out of their sockets, "Then who is?" he asked tentatively.

"That is not my secret to tell." Hermione said as she turned heel and left his office. Snape had a lot to think about.

* * *

Later that same afternoon Gryffindor had flying practice with Slytherin. The class was on the Quidditch field. The teacher, Madam Hooch, was 5'5" with short spiky grey hair, yellow eye like a hawk, and if Hermione remembered correctly her animagus was a Kestrel, and she had the Dark Mark on her right arm.

As she came on the field she instructed, "Everyone get a broom, put your dominate broom over it as say 'Up!'"

As soon as Hermione put her hand over her broom, it jumped into her hand; she didn't even have to say, "Up!"

Harry said, "Up!" and he had his broom. Draco had it not soon after, and Ron got hit in the nose with his broom.

As soon as everyone had their respective brooms, and mounted them, Hooch said, "On my whistle I want you to hover off the ground for a few seconds and then come back down to earth."

As soon as she finished talking Neville started rising, "Mr. Longbottom get down this instant!"

Instead of coming back down to earth, Neville kept getting higher. He got scared and at thirty feet fell off the broom.

Hooch ran over to where he was and bent down, "Oh, it's just a broken wrist. Let's get you to the Hospital Wing. If I see one broom in the air, the person riding it will be expelled faster than you can say 'Quidditch'!"

As soon as Hooch was out of sight, Draco bent down and picked something up.

"Oh, look what Longbottom dropped." Draco sneered, "If he had given this a squeeze he might have remembered to land on his fat ass."

All the Slytherins and Hermione smirked at that.

"Give it here Malfoy!" Harry commanded.

"No, I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find. How about the roof!" Draco taunted Harry as he got on his broom and started flying. Harry followed suit.

"Harry what you are doing!?" Parvati exclaimed, "You don't even know how to fly!"

Harry ignored her and followed Draco up into the sky.

"Give it here Malfoy, or I'll knock you off your broom!"

"Come and try." Draco sneered.

Harry almost succeeded but Draco moved at the last moment, "Have it your way then." He said right before he threw the rememberall at the castle. Harry dove after it and was able to catch it right before it hit. When he landed all the Gryffindors where cheering.

"Potter!" McGonagall shouted, "Come with me." Her voice made it clear, there would be no arguments.

The Slytherins sneered at him. Hermione looked over at Draco and smirked, he gave her a confused look. He knew that his mother told him to watch out for her, but she was a Mud Blood. Shouldn't she be cheering with the rest of the Gryffindors?

* * *

That ended the lesson, so Hermione went to the library. She knew the perfect place she could study and not be disturbed. She got kicked out when Madam Pince noticed that she had missed supper.

On her way to the common room she ran into Harry and Ron. Unfortunately for them the staircase they were on moved and deposited them on the third floor.

"Let's get off here." Harry said, nervously.

"Before the staircase moves again." Ron quipped.

They opened a door that led into an area of the castle that looked like it had been deserted for some time.

"Why do I get the feeling we shouldn't be here?" Ron asked very nervously.

"This is the third floor," Hermione told him exasperatedly, "We shouldn't we here."

Just then Mrs. Norris made her appearance. Hermione knew that Filch tried to do a spell on his wife Norris and it backfired and turned her into a cat.

"That's Filch's cat. Run!" Hermione told the boys.

They ran down the deserted corridor until they ran into a locked door.

"It won't open!" Ron whined.

"Oh, move over!" Hermione said exasperatedly and pointed to the door handle said, "Alohomora."

The door opened and all three rushed inside, closed the door, and listened to see when the coast was clear.

"Ok, he left." Hermione told them.

"How do you know that?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Because I have really good hearing." Hermione told him, loftily.

"Guys." Ron whined.

"What!" Hermione exclaimed irritated, she honestly didn't know why Harry was friends with this buffoon.

As she and Harry turned around they saw a huge three headed dog, and as they looked at it, it woke up and roared. Harry and Ron screamed, all three of them turned and ran out the door. It took them a good two minutes to close it, because the dog was trying to fit one of its heads through to eat them.

By the time that they got back to the common room Hermione was irate at them.

As they walked up the stairs to their respective dormitories , Ron said, "what do they think they're doing!? Keeping a dog like that locked up in a school!"

"You don't use your eyes do you!?" Hermione snapped at them, "Didn't you see what it was standing on!?"

"The floor?" Harry asked.

While Ron said, "I don't think Harry and I were looking at its feet. I think we were a little preoccupied with its heads! Or did you not notice!? There were three!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and said sneering, "No, not the floor! It was standing on a trap door. It's obviously guarding something! I hope you are pleased with your selves! If you two don't mind, I am going to bed! Before you figure another way to get u killed, or worse expelled!"

As she stalked away she heard Ron say, "That girl needs to sort out her priorities."


	8. Book 1 Chapter 6

At breakfast the next morning, Hermione heard Harry and Ron talking about the Three Headed Dog. "Would you two shut up!" she hissed, "We don't need people knowing about it!"

Just then Hedwig showed up with a strange looking package and a letter. Hermione decided it best to tune them out. They were after all boys with a new toy.

The months passed quickly for Hermione, and before she knew it, it was Halloween. They had Charms first thing that morning and they would be levitating feathers. Hermione could do that without a wand, so she knew this would be an easy class.

* * *

The Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs went Charms together at eleven. Professor Flitwick pair Harry up with Seamus and Ron with Hermione.

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" Flitwick squeaked, "Swish and flick!"

None of the class were able to get their feathers to float.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron shouted and his arms started spasming, in Hermione's opinion, trying to get his feather to levitate.

"You're saying it wrong" Hermione smirked, "It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-_o_-sa, not Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-_sa_."

"You do it then, if you're so clever." Ron wined.

With a flick and swish of her wand and a, "Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa" her feather floated to the ceiling.

Flitwick praised Hermione and gave her ten points.

Ron sulked for the rest of class.

As they were leaving class, Ron turned to Harry and said, "She's a nightmare, honestly! 'It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-_o_-sa, not Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-_sa_.' No wonder she doesn't have any friends!"

As soon as he said that something bumped into him and caused his books to fall onto the corridor floor. Hermione almost ran passed and it seemed that she was trying not to cry.

"I think she heard you." Harry told Ron, he seemed concerned about Hermione.

* * *

Hermione ran into the girl's bathroom and locked the door. She quickly astral projected herself into her mum's cell.

"Hermione, Princess, what's wrong?"

"Why am I crying!?" Hermione exclaimed, "Ron was just being a jerk! I don't understand!"

"It's hormones dear." Bellatrix explained to her, "When girls reach your age your hormones get all wonky."

"I know. She told me." Hermione said, saying 'she' like it was a bad word. "But what does that have to do with me crying."

"Hormones make you crazy; now tell me all about your classes."

* * *

After she had finished talking to her mum, Hermione realized that it was dinner time. As she opened the stall door she ran face to face with a small Mountain Troll. When we say small, we are talking over twelve feet tall and weighing two tons.

"Hermione! Move!" Harry shouted, just as the troll swung its club at her.

Hermione quickly jumped out of the way and yelled, "Reducto!" causing the troll to explode and splatter the bathroom walls and the trio with troll gore. Ron nearly vomited and Harry turned pale. Hermione just look pleased with herself.

"What on earth is going on here?!" McGonagall exclaimed angrily.

"Well, you see professor, there was a troll and now it is paint in this bathroom." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

McGonagall almost lost her dinner, Snape turned pale, and Quirrell did vomit.

"You could have all been killed! What were you thinking!?" McGonagall yelled at them.

The boys seemed lost for words, so Hermione covered their asses, "They were looking for me, Professor. You see I went looking for it. I read all about them and I thought I could handle it and I could."

The professors looked confused, so she elaborated, "They thought I was in danger so they came to protect me. I killed the troll using the reducto spell."

"Well, one hundred and fifty points to Gryffindor for bravery and shear dumb luck!"

* * *

They all headed to the common room and finished their dinner there. After that little incident they became friends. That is what killing a Mountain Troll, lying to teachers, and keeping an eye on a blood traitor and Lily's son will do to you.

Hermione told the boys that Snape had a bloody leg the night of Halloween. Harry immediately accused Snape of trying to get whatever the dog was guarding. Hermione tried to get the boys to consider someone else, anyone else; but they were Gryffindors, they hated Snape. And the first Quidditch match of the year would not help things.

The first part of the match seemed to be going fine, but then Harry's broom started trying to kill him. Hermione knew a curse when she saw one, and this was a powerful curse. She immediately looked to the teacher section and saw both Quirrell and Snape keeping contact with Harry. Hermione read Snape's lips and saw that he was muttering a counter curse, Quirrell was trying to kill Harry; but did that mean her daddy was too?

"That is a curse" she informed Ron and Hagrid, "It has to be one of the teachers; I'm going to go make them stop."

"Don't kill anybody!" Ron told her.

"I make no promises." Hermione replied, smirking, before she ran off.

By the time she got to the teachers' section, it looked like Harry was going to fall. She decided that the best way to stop Quirrell was to light Snape's robe aflame.

Pointing her wand at Snape's robe she whispered, "Incendio." Snape's robes caught on fire and when he stood to stamp them out he knocked Quirrell over, the curse was lifted, and Harry caught the snitch in his mouth. He won the game for Gryffindor and Hermione didn't know if she should rejoice that Gryffindor won or sad that Slytherin lost.

* * *

After Harry changed they went to Hagrid's for tea. Ron immediately jumped on the Snape bashing train, "Snape was trying to curse you Harry."

Hagrid look at Ron like he had lost his mind, "Rubbish, why would Snape do somethin' like that?"

Harry said, "We found out something about him. He tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit him, and we think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding."

"How do you know about Fluffy?" Hagrid asked sounding worried.

"Fluffy!" Ron asked incredulously.

"Yea, he's mine, bought him off a Gypsy I met in the pub las' year, I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the…." Hagrid trailed off.

"Yes?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Don't ask me anymore, that's top secret, that is." Hagrid told them gruffly.

"But Snape is trying to steal it!" Ron whined. Hermione rolled her eyes and thought: _It is not Snape you halfwits! It's Quirrell and my daddy and we should be helping them not hindering them!_

"You three are meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous, you forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel…." Once again Hagrid trailed off.

Hermione got an eerie glint in her eye and asked in a rather creepy, calm voice, "Who's Nicolas Flamel?"

Hagrid looked rather irate with himself.

* * *

It started getting close to Christmas and most of the students were going home, Hermione included. Harry was not going to the Dursley's for Christmas. Ron was originally going home, but his parents were going to Romania to visit Charlie.

As Hermione was leaving, she stopped by where Ron and Harry were playing wizard's chess.

"You two need to keep searching for information on Flamel. You might check the Restricted Section, we haven't searched there yet."

"I think we are a bad influence on you Hermione." Harry joked; she just stuck her tongue out at him.

"You two send me an owl if you find anything." Hermione told them.

"You could always ask your parents see if they know anything about Flamel." Harry said smiling. "It will be safe to ask them."

"Extremely, considering they are both dentists." Hermione joked at Harry, as she left the common room heading toward the train heading back to the Grangers.


	9. Book 1 Chapter 7

When Hermione arrived at the Grangers' house, they were so excited to see her. Hermione, however, was not pleased. She would have preferred to stay at Hogwarts and look up things on Nicolas Flamel.

The Grangers bombarded her with questions as soon as she got into the door, "How was Hogwarts? Did you make any friends? How were your classes? Are your professors nice? How is Minerva?"

That last question made Hermione very irate, she did not like McGonagall. "Hogwarts is great." She said though gritted teeth, "I made two friends. I love all my classes. The professors are fine. And 'Minerva' is the head of my house and the Transfiguration professor. Now if you don't mind it's been a long day and I would like to go to bed."

As Hermione walked away, she muttered under her breath, "Maybe I should have stayed at Hogwarts!"

The Grangers heard that and wondered what was wrong with her daughter. She had always been a little, persnickety, but this was a new level of disrespect.

Hermione, on the other hand, could care less what the Grangers thought of her. She did care what her mum thought of her, and her information on Nicolas Flamel.

* * *

"Mum." Hermione said as soon as she appeared in the cell.

"Hermione, dear, what brings you here?" Bellatrix said smiling.

"Well, I'm staying at the Grangers for Christmas, and I need information on Nicolas Flamel." Hermione said, grimacing at the last part.

"Nicolas Flamel you say." Bellatrix said smiling, "You can find information about him in the library, I think the book is called 'Alchemy Through the Ages', and it's not in the Restricted Section." Bellatrix said smiling.

"I read that already, and I think you're right. I think it did mention Nicolas Flamel! Why didn't I remember it!?"

"Because, Dear, you have more important things to worry about than Flamel!"

"Like what, mum! I think dad is trying to get whatever Fluffy is guarding, and Flamel is involved! I know it!"

"Fluffy? Who's Fluffy?" Bellatrix asked, sounding worried.

"The giant three headed dog that Hagrid gave to Dumbledore to guard whatever it was that Hagrid took out of the vault that day when he took Harry to Gringotts!"

"Slow down there, girl, be careful. Dumbledore is powerful and your dad is actually afraid of him, somewhat."

"Then Dumbledore has to die!" Hermione stated with conviction.

"Good. But not yet, your dad will want to be there when it happens."

"Don't worry, mum. I won't disappoint you."

* * *

The rest of Christmas vacation when rather slow for Hermione, the Grangers kept on trying to get her to open up and tell them about Hogwarts. As usual, Hermione was tight lipped and that concerned the Grangers. They kept bugging her for what she wanted for Christmas, but she never told them. How could she tell them that the only two things she wanted was her mum free and her dad to be no longer a spirit? Hermione was only too glad when it came time to return to Hogwarts, and her friends.

* * *

The Trio was in the Library looking for any information on Flamel. Well, the boys were; Hermione was looking for a specific book. All of the sudden, the boys jumped because of the loud thump and that fact that the table jumped a little.

"I check this out weeks ago, for a little light reading."

"Light!" Ron asked incredulously, eyeing the fifty pound tome that Hermione was now flipping through.

"I found it!" Hermione exclaimed, "Nicolas Flamel is the only know maker of the Sorcerer's Stone!"

"The what!?" Harry exclaimed, while Ron just look confused.

"Oh, honestly, don't you two read!" Hermione asked incredulously, "The Sorcerer's Stone can transform any metal into pure gold, and also produces the Elixir of Life. That mixture makes the drinker immortal. Nicolas Flamel is the only living person who currently has a Stone. Flamel just celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year and his wife, Devon, just celebrated her six hundred and fifty-eighth. Fluffy must be guarding the Stone! I bet Flamel asked Dumbledore to guard it for him! They are friends and he must have known someone was after it, and that's why he asked Dumbledore to keep it safe!"

"Yes, but why is Snape after it?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, it's not like wizards don't live long lives, anyway." Ron commented.

Hermione just keep her mouth shut, looked inquisitive.

* * *

While the boys were more concerned with the Stone and Snape, Hermione started studying even though the exams were only ten weeks away. Harry and Ron thought she was insane. Hermione even got Harry and Ron to start studying.

About eight weeks till exams Hermione suggested that they go see Hagird for the afternoon, "You boys need a break, and we haven't seen Hagrid for ages."

However, when they got to Hagrid's he wouldn't let them in at first, but then Hermione said, "We know that Fluffy's guarding the Sorcerer's Stone."

"And Snape's trying to steal it!" Ron exclaimed.

"You three get inside." Hagrid growled.

"What else is guarding the Stone?" Harry asked before Hagrid could go on a rant.

"Ya' know I can't tell you tha' I don't even know ma'self. But I do know that Snape is one of the teachers protecting the Stone."

"I told you Snape wasn't trying to steal it!" Hermione exclaimed at the boys, "I think it's Quirrell."

"Why would ya' think tha'?" Hagrid asked.

Hermione smiled and said, "Because, I know it can't be any of the other teachers or staff."

Just then the pot over the fire started to make a clinking noise.

"Hagrid, what's in the pot?" Ron asked nervously.

"Oh tha's…a…" Hagrid stuttered as he went over to the pot and pulled out a rather large egg and set it on the table.

"I know what that is!" Ron exclaimed, "That's a dragon egg!"

"Hagrid, what are you doing with a dragon's egg?" Hermione asked.

"Bought it off a strange down at the pub." He answered as the egg started to crack.

The egg hatched and as Hagrid started playing with the baby dragon, Hermione looked out the window and saw Draco standing by the window.

"We're in trouble." She stated.

"What? Why?" Harry asked.

"Draco saw us and your dragon, Hagrid. We need to leave, now; before he finds a teacher."

Unfortunately for them, when they got into the castle, there was Draco and McGonagall. At the end of the night, Slytherin lost fifty points and Gryffindor lost one hundred and fifty points. All four of them also had detention with Hagrid, in the Forbidden Forest.

Harry and Ron saw this as hell and could not wait for it to be Saturday. When Saturday came around that would mean that detention would be over.

Hermione, on the other hand, saw that this detention would let her talk to her cousin in private and explain to her who she really was. And if she was really lucky, her Aunt Cissy and Uncle Cias would have told Draco who Bellatrix Lestrange was.


	10. Book 1 Chapter 8

When they arrived at the Forbidden Forest, they saw that Draco was already there with Hagrid and Fang.

"Alrigh' youngens let's go see if we can't find us a unicorn. There was one killed a few weeks ago, and I found some blood from another one a couple of days ago. We are gonna go into the forest and see if we can't put the poor creature out of its misery. Alright, um, Harry you're with me and Hermione…"

"I'll go with Draco, you take Ron and Fang." Hermione informed them.

"Hermione, are ya' sure?" Hagrid asked her.

"Yes, I'm sure." Hermione stated with conviction.

That left everyone confused. Why would Hermione Granger, a Muggle Born, want to hang out with Draco Malfoy, a known Muggle hater?

"Why would you, Hermione Granger-a Mudblood, want to travel with me?" Draco sneered.

"Well, if you must know," Hermione said loftily, "You are my first cousin." She finished with a smile.

"I am not related to a Mudblood!" Draco smirked.

"I am not a Mudblood! I am a Black! Hermione Lily Black to be exact!" Hermione asserted.

"Wait you're my cousin, the cousin that the Ministry and Dumbledore took away from us? That's why my mother told me to watch out for you! You're Hermione!" Draco exclaimed as he ran over to her and enveloped her in a hug. It was the first time that they had touched since they were two. They breathed in each other's scent and Draco said, "It really is you!"

"Yes, Draco, it is. Now that you know we must see each other more often, even in school." Hermione told him, "However, you must treat me like any other Mudblood."

"Why? You're my cousin. I haven't seen you in ages." Draco asked confused.

"I can't let people know that I know who I am. It would be disastrous for us. Come on, let's see if we can't find that unicorn before the Bloodtraiter and Half-bloods do." Draco sneered, and Hermione sneered right back.

They did find unicorn before the other group, but they did not find it first. There was a dark shape that looked like it was drinking the unicorn's blood. Draco started screaming, but Hermione quickly slapped her hand over his mouth, and hissed, "Be quiet, Draco!"

She then walked over to the shadow, knelt on one knee, and said, "My Lord."

"Hermione" it hissed, "How are you, my daughter."

Draco gasped at that.

"And who is this strapping young man?"

"This is Draco Malfoy, Daddy." Hermione gushed smiling.

"Princess, you must get Harry down to where the Stone is hidden, Quirrell will not be able to get it out of the Mirror of Erised; but Harry will. You must get him down there. Once that happens I will be free and we will rule."

"Daddy?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, my Princess."

"I don't think Harry is the best suitor for my."

"Who do you have in mind? Never mind dear, I will let you choose my dear, now run, run and scream; and tell them what you saw." It sounded like the shadow smirked.

Hermione smirked right back, "Of course daddy."

She turned, smiled at Draco, grabbed his hand, and started screaming and running. They continued until they ran smack dab into Hagrid.

"What's wrong with ya?" he bellowed.

Draco decided it would be best to play the wimpy Slytherin and cowered.

Hermione on the other hand said very breathlessly, "We found the unicorn, but it was dead and something was drinking from it. Whatever it was, was not human."

"Alright, let's go back to the Castle." Hagrid said very nervously.

By the time they got to the common room, Harry had already figured out who was in the forest.

"You saw Voldemort. He must be trying to get the Sorcerer's Stone. We have to go down the trap door."

"But when?" Ron asked.

"Harry, is the Stone in danger." Hermione asked.

"Not yet, but it will be soon." Harry answered confused.

"Then we wait."

"Why!? Why Wait!?" Harry shouted.

"Because, we will not be able to get the Stone while Dumbledore is on the Grounds." Hermione explained, her patience thinning.

"How do you know these things?" Ron asked.

"I read." She dead paned; however that was not entirely correct, she read about Dumbledore but her mum told her about Harry.

* * *

Saturday Hermione went to find Draco; they had agreed to meet in the Trophy Room while everyone else was outside. It had not been hard to ditch Harry and Ron; all she had to do was tell them she was going to go to the Library and they would leave her alone.

When she arrived at the common room Draco was already there.

"What no lackeys?" Hermione smirked at him.

"I see your posse is missing as well." Draco sneered.

"Well I could not have them see this; they would be so confused."

"Bet it does not take much to confuse a Weasley."

"The Twins actually seem rather smart."

"You did not arrange a meeting so that we would talk about those Bloodtraiters? Did you?"

"No, I need a place to stay for the summer."

"What, you don't want to stay with Muggles?"

"No! I want to stay with my family."

"I see to it is arranged."

"Thank you, Draco." Hermione said smiling.

"You're welcome; you can stay with us at any time. But what are you going to tell the Grangers?"

"I can lie very well; I'll just tell them that I'm going to stay at Harry's place."

"I will see you this summer then, Princess."

* * *

It was not until after their finals that Harry's scar started hurting constantly.

"Harry, what's wrong?" asked Ron.

"It's my scar, it keeps hurting."

"It must be Voldemort, he must be coming soon." Hermione smiled.

"Why are you smiling, we need to find Dumbledore."

However, when they went to find him they found out that he had gone, and Minerva didn't believe them.

Hermione told the boys, "We go down the trap door, tonight."

In order to leave, Hermione had to cast "Petrificus Totalus!" on Neville.

When they arrived at Fluffy's door they saw that she was already asleep, but when they opened the trap door she woke up causing them to jump into the pit and land on something squishy.

"Thank goodness that this plant thing was here." Ron said relived; however just as he said that the plant wrapped its vines around them.

"Just relax." Hermione said patronizingly.

She was obviously relaxed and fell to the floor, which only made the boys panic more. "Incendio!" she yelled at the plant, causing it to drop the boys.

"You are both idiots!" she hissed as she walked don the corridor.

The next task they had to overcome was flying keys. Hermione stoked Harry's ego and let him catch the key, even though she could have caught it before him. At least all three of them made it through before the other keys could kill them.

"Who made the flying keys?!" Harry asked.

"Professor Flitwick." Hermione stated like it was obvious and they were stupid fat not knowing so.

They opened yet another door and were greeted by a life size chees set. Ron sacrificed himself so the other two could go on; and Harry could have sworn he heard Hermione mutter, "Stupid Gryffindor bravery!"

The next task was potions, and a riddle; and if they guessed wrong they would be burned alive. Harry was so confused. Hermione on the other hand knew the answer the first time she read over the riddle.

"Harry you need to drink that smallest bottle."

"You're not coming?" Harry asked nervously.

"There isn't enough for the both of us. I'll drink out of that round bottle on the far house right. I'll get Ron to safety, and bring you back up." Hermione smiled at him before she downed it all in one swallow and disappeared through the purple flames. Little did Harry know that she was going to take her own sweet time finding help.

* * *

By the time Hermione made it out of the third floor corridor, Dumbledore had already made it back. When she told him what had transpired he took Minerva and Snape with him to see if Harry was alright. Hermione was left on her own to get Ron to the Hospital Wing.

"He just has a mild concussion. He should be awake soon; but I want to keep him overnight for observation. Let's see how you are, dear."

"I'm fine." Hermione asserted as she pushed Madam Pomfrey's hand away. She then leapt off the bed and stalked out of the room.

On her way to the Gryffindor Common room she ran into Draco, knocking him onto the floor.

"Watch where you're going!" he sneered.

"Excuse me?"

"Hermione, sorry I didn't know it was you."

"That's ok." Hermione smiled as she ran her fingers over his check, and kissed him were her hand had momentarily been, "See you this summer."

* * *

It had been a good year for Hermione. She had actually made friends, her House won the House Cup, and she saw her daddy for the first time in ten years.

Now she was sitting at King's Cross Station, waiting for the Malfoys to pick her up. She had not exactly lied to Harry and Ron when she told them that she was staying with family over the summer. It was not her fault that they thought she was staying with the Grangers. She had lied to the Grangers though; she told them that she was staying with Harry over the summer. Since she was staying at the Malfoys, she could practice her magic and not get in trouble for doing so. Hermione smirked; _this was going to be a fun summer!_


	11. Book 2 Chapter 1

Voicing is in regular  
_Thoughts are in italics_  
**Parseltongue is in bold**

* * *

Hermione didn't have to wait there long at King's Cross, Draco sat down beside her.

"My parents should be here soon." Draco told her, smiling.

Hermione intertwined her fingers with his, "I think this is gonna be the best summer I have ever had."

"Ah, Draco didn't know we were bringing a Mudblood home!" Lucias joked, smiling at Hermione, "Come on kids, let's go home."

As soon as they got to the house, Dobby appeared, "Master, mistress, and little mater welcome home; and who is this strapping young lady?" he squeaked.

"I'm Hermione Black, and you are?"

"Dobby, Dobby the House Elf. Black you say, who is your mum?"

Stooping down to his level, "You may know her; she is the older sister to your mistress, Bellatrix Lestrange." Hermione said beaming.

Dobby visibly paled, "I know her, I used to belong to the family; but I went with Mistress Narcissa."

"Come, let's go at dinner." Lucias said, airily.

Dinner was fantastic! Surprisingly, it was better than the meals at Hogwarts.

"Dinner was delicious, thank you Aunt Narcissa and Uncle Lucias." Hermione said with a genuine smile on her face.

"You are very welcome, but the House Elves made it" Narcissa said, "but I think that I speak for both Lucias and I that we would prefer if you called us 'Uncle Cias' and 'Aunt Cissy'." Lucias nodded his head in her direction.

"I would like that very much, thank you." Hermione said.

"Mum, dad, may we be excused, please?" Draco asked.

"Of course, don't stay up too late you two." Narcissa smiled at them.

"Come on 'Mione! Let me show you the house." Draco said very enthusiastically.

"Unless you changed anything since I was taken away, remember where everything is. Sorry." Hermione said, grimacing because Draco looked so excited at the prospect of showing her the house.

"That's ok" Draco said still grinning from ear-to-ear grabbed her hand, "I can still take you to the library right?"

"How do you know I like libraries?"

"I see you go into the Hogwarts Library, and I remember that you loved to read when you were little." Draco said, smiling at her.

"I'd love that." She smiled back at him, grabbing his hand and twining their fingers together.

Running, he led her to the library, "I forgot how big it is." Hermione breathed, her face lighting up as she walked through the doors and into the three story room.

"Guess your memory isn't as good as you thought it was." Draco smirked, "Come your parents' journals are over here."

He led her over to a corner of the library where there was the Slytherin symbol, a snake twisted around a wand, carved into the stone.

"Only the heir a Slytherin can open it." Draco informed her.

"**Open"** Hermione hissed at the carving.

It split down the middle revealing a two-foot by two-foot, green and sliver box with the Slytherin symbol on it. Hermione bent down, picked the box up, and turned it around trying to figure out how it opens.

"I think I have to speak Parseltongue to open it." Hermione said turning to him, "come, show me where I'm staying."

"It's the same room you stay in before you were taken from us."

"Stop being so dense, I want to spend time with you. Now come on." Hermione grabbed his hand and led him to her room.

Lucias and Narcissa heard giggle and feet running up the stairs; right before Lucias could chastise them for being loud Narcissa scolded him, "Lucias, let them be. They have not seen each other in years. Come let us see how the elves are on getting dinner ready."

Meanwhile, in Hermione's room on the third floor, the two cousins were catching up.

"You're step-parents are Muggles, right?" Draco asked.

"Yesssss." Hermione hissed, "and I hate it. They know nothing about magic and Jean is friends with Minerva. That was arranged so they Order could keep an eye on me and make sure I was raised a Mudblood!"

"You're not a Mudblood." Draco told her as he took her hand in his.

"Thank you. Now, I really want to open this chest." She grinned at him and he grinned right back. Turning to the chest Hermione hissed, **"Open."**

The chest opened to reveal diaries, her parents' diaries to be exact.

"Should I read them?" Hermione asked Draco.

"I don't know. I know that I would never read my parents' diaries."

"I'll ask my mum."

"How can you ask your mum? She is in Azkaban." Draco asked very confused.

"Take my hand." Hermione told him as she extended her hand. Draco took it, but still didn't understand what was going on.

"_Draco, you should remember that I am telepathic, and somehow I can astral project myself to where I want to be. I am going to try to do the same with you. You trust me, right?"_

"Yes, I trust you." Draco said, and as soon as he said that all of a sudden he felt cold.

"Hermione, what brings you here and with a gust?" Bellatrix asked.

"Aunt Bella!?" Draco inquired turning to where the voice came from.

Hermione went over to her and hugged her, "Come here, Draco. I have not seen you since you were two."

Draco approached his aunt, "How are we here?"

"Astral projection, boy." Bellatrix explained not unkindly, "Don't worry, you are still in Hermione's room, but you are also here. Speaking of which why are you here? Not that I'm not glad to see you both." She still had not let go of her daughter.

"Draco showed me your hidden compartment and we found your diaries. We were wondering if it would be alright if we could read them." Hermione looked up at her mum with imploring eyes.

"Since you asked so nicely I don't see why not." Bellatrix smiled at the two of them.

Just as she was going to say something else, they heard a commotion right outside the door.

"You must leave now!" Bellatrix whispered, looking very scared.

"We will get you out of here, I promise." Hermione said right before they disappeared and the dementors came in.

"Why did we have to leave?" Draco asked, and upon getting no response turned to Hermione, "Hermione? Are you ok?" Gently shaking her, "Hermione!?"

She turned to him, with tears streaming down her checks, and threw her arms around him, "We have to get her out of there." She sobbed.

"We will, I promise." Draco assured her, as he rocked her and rubbed circles on her back.

* * *

The rest of the summer was spent reading the diaries and practicing the Dark Arts. Much to Draco's dismay he found out that Hermione was much better at everything than he was. However, he was the one to find Tom Riddle's diary that he kept when he was sixteen.

"This one's blank!" Draco exclaimed as he held up a black book.

Hermione turned to him and felt power radiating from it, "No, it is not blank. A piece of my dad's soul is in it."

Draco quickly dropped it as if it had burned him.

"I have an idea." Hermione said as she got up and left the room. She returned a few minutes later with an identical black book.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked.

Smirking Hermione replied, "I am going to cause it to seem like this is the real Horcrux. I think it should find itself in the hands of Ginny Weasley. Your dad should do it."

"What!" Draco squeaked.

"Trust me."

* * *

Later that night Draco saw Hermione in a deep conversation with his parents. As she gave Lucias the diary she said, "You know what to do. But don't try to make the others have doppelgangers, leave that to me."

Seeing Draco she said, "We go to Diagon Alley tomorrow, you ready for school to start?"

"What was that about?" Draco asked.

Pursing her lips, Hermione said, "The diary."

Draco knew better than to push the subject further. As the two cousins went to bed, Lucias turned to Narcissa and said, "I don't think this is a good idea!"

"Fine, you give the faux diary to the Weasley girl. I'll do the other assignment."

"Why are we doing this? The Dark Lord is gone!" Lucias hissed, only to receive a slap across the face by his wife.

"We are doing this because she is his daughter and my niece." Narcissa told him coldly and swept out of the room.

_I guess I'm sleeping on the couch tonight._ Lucias thought.


	12. Book 2 Chapter 2

Hermione woke up drenched in sweat. She didn't remember her nightmare, only that she had lost something dear to her.

_Well, I'm not going back to sleep now._ _Might as well get ready for the day._

She loved living in a house with grown wizards; she could do as much magic as she wanted. And she did, it made getting ready so much easier.

Just as she was going to come down for breakfast, Dobby popped into her room. Hermione noted that he looked rather guilty.

"Dobby, what did you do?"

"N-n-nothing." He stammered.

Hermione just raised her eyebrows.

"Tried to get Harry Potter not to go to Hogwarts this year." He didn't meet her eyes as he said this.

"Good luck with that." Hermione sing-songed, "Now, did you want something, or are you just trying to be a Peeping Tom?"

"What's a Peeping-Tom?" Draco asked.

"A pervert." Hermione said grinning.

"No, Dobby is not a pervert. Mistress says breakfast is ready and that Dobby should get Mistress Hermione and Master Draco." Dobby said, looking at the floor the whole time.

"Thank you, Dobby." Hermione said, "Coming Draco?" she asked.

In response her took her hand and led her down the stairs. Thankfully Narcissa had gotten used to the hand-holding over the summer; the same could not be said for Lucias, however. Upon seeing them come into the dining room holding hands he choked on his tea.

"Is something the matter, Uncle Cias?" Hermione asked innocently, Draco had to smother a laugh with a cough.

"Your uncle is just, unsure about the hand holding." Narcissa said.

"Well, he just needs to get over himself." Hermione said.

Narcissa quickly intervened, "We leave for Diagon Alley at nine."

"I need to take Draco to Borgin and Burkes." Lucias said. "I need to sell this." He showed them a necklace.

"How is that Dark Magic?" Draco asked.

Hermione, however, could fell the magic rolling off of it and noticed that Lucias had gloves on. "If you touch either Draco or me with that, I swear that I will curse you into next week!" she hissed.

"Oh, that bad?" Draco asked her.

"You have no idea."

"Hermione, how are you getting to Diagon Alley?" Narcissa asked.

"I was hoping you guys could take me, and I would meet up with the Weasleys there."

"What about the Grangers?" Draco asked.

"I can just tell my friends that they don't like magic and choose to stay home." Hermione asked Narcissa.

"Of course dear." She said as she shot a meaningful look at her husband.

* * *

After breakfast they Apparated to Diagon Alley.

"Come, Draco, we have things we need to do." Lucias said.

"Here, Hermione." Narcissa said as she handed Hermione a handful of Galleons.

"Thank you." Hermione said as she walked off to buy her school supplies. When all she had left to buy was her school books, she ran into Harry. Harry looked like he had run into a fireplace and his glasses were broken. He was being escorted by Hagrid, who looked very perturbed.

"Harry, what on earth did you do to your glasses?" Hermione exclaimed. "Occulus reparo."

"Thanks."

"What happened to you?!" Molly exclaimed.

"I ended up in Knockturn Alley and you would never guess who I saw there. Lucias Malfoy and he was selling something." Harry told them excitedly.

"Come dear, we need to get your books. Hermione, where are your parents?" Molly asked.

"Wizards make them nervous; so I told them that they could wait in London and you would watch out for me, if that's alright."

"Of course it's alright."

By the time they arrived at Flourish and Blotts there was a long line. Hermione just rolled her eyes and when to find the books on her list, most were written by Lockhart. Just as she was about to buy them she heard a commotion, Lockhart had seen Harry and was making a big deal about him.

_What a fool, I can't believe he is our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher._ Hermione thought to herself as the rest of the group caught up to them.

"Bet you loved that didn't you Potter!" Draco sneered, "Famous Harry Potter can't even go to a bookshop without making the front page!"

Hermione had to smother a smile.

"Leave him alone." Ginny said, glaring at Draco.

"Look, Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend." Draco drawled, while thinking _At least I hope you do._

Both Harry and Ginny turned beet red, Ron turned to Draco intent on beating him up.

"Ron, he's not worth it." Hermione told him, while thinking, "_Draco, be nice."_

Just then Arthur said, "Ron! Come on guys it's too crowed in here. Let's go outside."

"Well, well, well, Arthur Weasley." Lucias drawled, "Busy at the ministry I hear. All these raids, I hope they are paying you overtime." He reached into Ginny's cauldron and pulled out a very old, very battered "Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration" and sneered, "Obviously not. Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

All the Weasleys blushed a very deep shade of red.

"We all have a different view of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy." Arthur spit out.

"Clearly" Lucias sneered as he dropped Ginny's book back into her cauldron, "And here I thought your family could sink no lower. Associating with Mudbloods." He looked at Hermione, who glared at him.

"Come on kids, let's go." Molly said, hoping to break up a fight before it started.

The Weasleys tried to treat both Harry and Hermione to lunch at the Leaky Cauldron, but they both insisted that they pay themselves. Harry left with them about one, and Hermione headed to Knockturn Alley to find the Malfoys.

* * *

That night Draco found her in the library, "What are you doing?" he asked, as he sat down in the chair next to her.

She scooted over to make room, "Reading the books we need for school."

"Why? We still have a week left till school starts and then the whole train ride. You'll need books for that."

"Don't worry I saved one of Lockhart's for that." Hermione said as she put the book down and laid her head on Draco's shoulder, "We need a plan for meeting this year. We can't be seen together, that would arouse too many questions that can't be answered yet."

"The Room of Requirement" Draco said, "My mom said that is where the young death eaters would meet to practice spells."

"That's perfect! Do you know where it is?" she asked turning to look at him.

"Sadly, no." Draco sighed, wrapping his arms around her.

"We'll find it, and if not I'm sure I can always come into the Slytherin common room." Hermione said, smiling.

"Do you think that's wise? They all think you are a Mudblood."

"They have their doubts, especially those who have seen a picture of my mum." Hermione smirked.

"You do look like the spitting image of Aunt Bella."

Later that night Narcissa found them fast asleep in the chair, she covered them with a blanket. "Come, Lucias, we mustn't wake them."

* * *

The last week seemed to go by very fast; Hermione spent most of her time in the library reading. Draco stayed with her; wanting to spend as much time with his cousin as he could before they went back to Hogwarts and being bitter enemies.

On the eve of their departure, both Hermione and Draco were sitting in the chair by the fire. Draco was sitting in it properly and playing with Hermione's hair. Hermione, on the other hand, was sitting so that her head was resting on one arm and her feet were dangling over the other. She was not reading, for she only had one book left and she was saving it for the train ride to Hogwarts.

Narcissa came in to the library, "You two all pack and ready to go?"

"We're pack, but I don't think we're ready to go." Hermione said, while Draco just groaned.

Narcissa smiled, "Well, you are more than welcome to come stay with us any time." She then turned and left the library.

"Tomorrow you go back to being a Mudblood and I go back to hating you. Why can't we just tell people?" Draco asked.

"The Order and we can tell people. We can tell Slytherins, but only if they promise to keep their mouth shut. Now it's late and we have an early start tomorrow, I'm going to bed."

Draco just wrapped his arms around her waist, "You are staying here."

"Draco!" Hermione tried to chastise him but her smile made it fall short, "Fine I'll stay here."

"You don't sound upset." Draco smirked.

"Draco!" Hermione giggled as Draco started tickling her sides, "Stop!"

"Aw, you're no fun." Draco whined.

"I'm no fun!" Hermione stated as she turned and started tickling him.

"Hermione" Draco laughed, "Please, stop!"

Smiling Hermione said, "Now look whose no fun. You know, this chair is rather comfortable. I think I'll just stay here." She snuggled down into Draco's arms and they both fell asleep.

* * *

"Narcissa!" Lucias yelled.

"Quiet! I don't want you to wake the kids." Narcissa hissed.

"They fell asleep in the chair again!" Lucias was absolutely livid.

"Yes and your point is?"

"They are not acting like Pure Bloods!"

"Lucias! Drop it! Leave them alone!" Narcissa said very quietly, "You do not leave them alone; I will leave you and take Draco with me."

"You wouldn't." Lucias paled.

"Try me" Narcissa hissed, "You mess with the Black family you get burned."

Lucias slept on the couch again.


	13. Book 2 Chapter 3

The next morning Lucias was not seen and according to Dobby he had left for the ministry "At an ungodly hour, Mistress Cissy."

After breakfast Narcissa Apparated the kids to an alley right outside of King's Cross Station, "Alright, Hermione, Draco, you two have fun this year and try not to get into any trouble."

"We'll try, mother." Draco told her, as both he and Hermione gave Narcissa a hug.

"See you at Christmas, Aunt Cissy." Hermione said as they walked to platform 9¾.

The platform was empty since it was nine in the morning. So, Hermione followed Draco to the Slytherin compartment.

"Shouldn't you go wait for Potter and Weasley?" Draco asked her.

"They won't be here until almost eleven. So, I'll head out around ten fifty." Hermione smiled at him.

While they waited for the train to fill up, Hermione filled Draco on what would happen this year at school. They Slytherin compartment filled up first. Most of them only said hello to Draco, not even noticing Hermione. Even though, Hermione was resting her head on Draco's shoulder and they were talking in hushed tones. However, Pansy did notice her and caused a big scene.

"Draco!" Pansy shrieked, "Why is this Mudblood here! And why are you letting her touch you!"

The entire compartment, which was full of Death Eater children, turned to Hermione. She slowly got up and made a point of assessing Pansy, to see if she was a threat.

Circling Pansy and addressing the whole compartment Hermione asked, "Who do I look like?"

Some of the younger Slytherins looked confused, but one of the seventh years said, "You look a lot like Bellatrix Black. But you can't be related to her, you're a Mudblood."

"Well, that is where you are all mistaken. I am Bellatrix's daughter; I am also Lord Voldemort's daughter. The Order of the Phoenix tried to erase my memory and they placed me with Muggles!" Hermione spat, "Now it's nearly eleven, I must go find Potter and Weasley. Must keep the teachers in the dark." She smirked as she sashayed out of the compartment.

Just as she was about to go into a compartment in the Gryffindor section, Ginny ran right into her. Ginny landed on her floor, Hermione, however, remained standing.

Bending down to help her up, Hermione smiled "You alright there, Ginny? You look a little frazzled."

Ginny mumbled, "I'm fine." While avoiding eye contact.

"Ginny, don't lie to me." Hermione said as she grabbed Ginny's arm, dragged her into an empty compartment, and cast a silence and locking charm to the door. As Hermione sat down, she patted the seat next to her and said, "Spill."

"Well, when we came back from Diagon Alley, I found an old beat up diary in my cauldron." Ginny began. "I started writing in it and it writes back to me."

At this she looked up to see if Hermione believed her. Hermione gave her a look that said 'go on.'

"Well, it … um…" Ginny trained off unable to look at Hermione any more.

Hermione, deciding to take pity on her, said "It told you to release the Basilisk and petrify all the Muggle borns."

"Yes! Wait, how do you know that?"

"Come, there are some people I want you to meet." Hermione said with a devious look in her eye, "We are not always who we appear to be."

"Where are we going?" Ginny asked nervously.

Hermione didn't answer, just smirked at her.

"Hermione, did the buffoons not make it?" Draco asked as Hermione led Ginny into the Slytherin compartment. "What is she doing here?" Draco asked, nodding his head toward Ginny.

"Do you remember what I told you this summer about the diaries?" Hermione asked him.

"Yes, that your father's would help change the school." As Draco said this, Ginny gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

Hermione, turning toward her, asked "Does it all make sense now?"

Ginny nodded.

"Well, since Harry and Ron are not here, how would you like to stay with us?" Hermione asked Ginny, as she went to sit by Draco; while sneering at Pansy.

* * *

The rest of the train ride was uneventful. Ginny found out that not everyone was disgusted by what her diary wanted her to do. By the time that they made it to Hogwarts, Hermione had that entire compartment ready to do her bidding and a full plan for the chaos that would be this semester.

"I'll catch you later, Hermione." Draco said as left the train.

"Every day in class, have you seen our schedule?" Hermione smiled at him.

As the returning students came into the Great Hall, Hermione Occluded her mind. She didn't want any of the professors reading her thoughts.

When Ginny was sorted into Gryffindor, Hermione stood up and whistled, "Congrats, Ginny."

"Thanks." Ginny smiled at her, "Do you know where Harry and Ron are?"

"They'll be here, I hope.

The feast went well, and on the way back to the common room Hermione and Ginny ran into the boys.

"There you are! Where the hell have you been! The most ridiculous rumors – someone said you'd been expelled for crashing a flying car –!" Hermione scolded them

"We haven't." Harry assured her.

"You flew here!" She screeched.

"Save us the lecture, we already got on from McGonagall." Ron said impatiently, "Now give us the password."

"I don't think I should." Hermione told them, "Ginny and I were worried sick about you; she got into Gryffindor by the way." Turning to the Fat Lady, she said "Wattlebird."

As soon as they climbed through the portrait hole Harry and Ron were surrounded by people congratulating them. Hermione, however, didn't find the situation amusing; she left them and went to her dormitory.

_What would his mother think if I let him die? _Hermione thought.

As soon as she walked into the room that she shared with the other second years, Ginny almost bowled her over.

"Hermione, are they alright?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, they are just fine." Hermione assured her.

Ginny looked down at her feet.

"What is It Ginny?"

Before she answered, Ginny cast a Silencing Spell, "When should I start you-know-what?"

"When my dad tells you to, don't fret. You'll do fine." Hermione assured her.

As Ginny left, Hermione thought _This is going to be an interesting year._

* * *

During breakfast the next morning Ron got a Howler from his mum. Hermione didn't notice at first, she and Ginny were busy talking, well Hermione was listening to Ginny explain her crush on Harry. That was before they were interrupted by Mrs. Weasley yelling. Ron turned a delightful shade of red in Hermione's opinion. Harry looked rather guilty and Ginny tried to hide under the table; that is before Hermione grabbed her by her collar and yanked her back onto the bench. That act did not go unnoticed by the Twins, but before they could say anything McGonagall passed out the class schedules.

They had Herbology with the Hufflepuffs after breakfast. As they were walking to class Hermione noticed that Professor Lockhart was bothering Professor Sprout. However, Harry and Ron saw that the Whomping Willow had some of its branches in slings. When Hermione turned to see what the boys were smirking at she was appalled.

"You did that to the Whoming Willow!" she shrieked loud enough to get everyone's attention and interrupted Lockhart's speech about… something.

Professor Sprout took that opportunity to take charge, "Green House three today!"

Before they could get in Lockhart commandeered Harry, much to Professor Sprout's chagrin. By the time he got back in Professor Sprout had already started her lesson, "Now, who can tell me the properties of the Mandrake?"

Hermione quickly shot her hand into the air, "Mandrake, or Mandragora, is a very powerful restorative. It is used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed to their original state." She finished rather smugly.

"Very good Mrs. Granger, ten points to Gryffindor." Sprout said, Harry noticed that Hermione clenched her fists when Professor Sprout said her last name, "Mandrakes form an essential part of most antidotes. However, they are dangerous. Can anyone tell me why?" Sprout continued.

Again Hermione shot her hand into the air, "The cry of the Mandrake is fatal to anyone who hears it."

The rest of the lesson went rather smoothly, Hermione kept getting points for Gryffindor, Neville fainted when he saw the Mandrake, and everyone was covered in dirt by the time the bell rung.

While most of the class when to go wash up, Hermione used "Scourgify" on herself before she went to Transfiguration. She happened to be the only one to turn a beetle into a button on the first try. Some students, mainly Ron and Neville, were unable to change theirs at all.

When the bell rang for lunch Hermione was the only one displeased. Ron was complaining about his broken wand and when Harry suggested that he write home for another one; Ron responded, "Oh, yeah, and get another Howler back 'It's your own fault your wand got snapped –'"

"What do we have this afternoon?" Harry asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts." Hermione groaned.

"Why, Hermione, I thought you liked all the teachers." Ron smirked.

Hermione turned to glare at him, "Not this one." She hissed. Ron shrank into back and didn't talk the rest of lunch.


	14. Book 2 Chapter 4

Voicing is in regular  
_Thoughts are in italics_  
**Parseltongue is in bold**

* * *

Hermione, Harry, and Ron arrived to DADA fifteen minutes early, and since Lockhart arrived five minutes late they had to wait twenty minutes. Waiting was not Hermione's strong suit.

When Lockhart finally deemed it time to grace his students with his presence, he came sweeping into the room and grabbed one of his books from a student, Neville perhaps. Hermione wasn't really paying attention, she had already read all his books and didn't like him one bit.

Lockhart turned to his book, smiled, "Me!" And then to Hermione's great displeasure started talking about his accomplishments.

"_Draco!"_ Hermione hissed.

"_What."_ Draco sneered.

"_How bogus is this guy? I mean come on, who cares about this shit. We already learned about this stuff last year! And I could care less about him!"_

"_Calm down Hermione. You can curse him later."_

Hermione smirked at that.

Lockhart said, "Here is your test you have thirty minutes. Go!"

Hermione looked down and saw that all the questions pertained to Lockhart himself and not to learning Defense Against the Dark Arts.

_This class is bull shit!_ Hermione thought. However she did know all the answers; having, unfortunately, read all of his books already.

When the thirty minutes passed Lockhart gathered up the tests and glanced through them. The entire time he did that he kept making comments about his class's lack of knowledge about himself. Then Lockhart looked up from a test he was looking at, "Well done Miss Hermione Granger!"

Hermione scowled at the use of that last name, _It's Black not Granger!_

"You all should take a lesson from her! She got all these questions right!" Lockhart was positively beaming, "Ten points to Gryffindor!"

Hermione just rolled her eyes. Harry, confused at Hermione's actions, turned to look at Ron who was just as confused as he was.

"Now we have a surprise class." Lockhart chortled, "Since it is my job to teach you to defend yourselves against the foulest creatures known to the wizarding world…" here he paused for dramatic effect, "I will not let any harm befall you while you are in this room."

"_Outside of this room is another matter then? Right Draco?"_ Hermione asked incredulously. Draco only smirked.

Lockhart heaved a cage out from behind his desk and right before he yanked the sheet off of it, "Behold, one of the most dangerous creatures in the wizarding world! But do not scream! You will only provoke them!"

"Cornish pixies?" Hermione asked, sneering.

"Well." Lockhart huffed, "Let's see what you make of them, then." He let them out of their cage.

The class quickly dissolved into chaos, and Lockhart was no help. His spell 'Peskipiki Pesternomi' was useless.

It was not until Hermione pulled out her wand, pointed into the air, and shouted, "Immobulus!" that anything happened to the pixies. With a simple 'Wingardium Leviosa she levitated them into the cage and locked it with 'Colloportus'.

"Well done. Ten points to Gryffindor." Lockhart said as he quickly left the room.

As they left Ron and Harry pulled Hermione off to the side, "Hermione are you feeling alright?" Harry asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Well, you behaved rather odd in class today." Ron answered.

"Yeah, it's not like you to disrespect a teacher." Harry added.

"Do the two of you believe his load of carp that he is hawking on us!?" Hermione asked.

"No, we don't. But it's still weird to see you act like that at all." Harry said, while Ron nodded his agreement.

"Boys, I'm fine. OK?"

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"Good now I'll see you guys later."

"Where are you going?" Ron asked.

"The Library, I thought I'd start studying for final exams. If you would…" Hermione never got to finish her sentence.

"No that's all right. You go study; we'll find something else to do."

Hermione felt a little bad about lying to her friends, but she really needed to explain some things to Draco.

Approaching the Slytherin Common room she said the password, "Pureblood."

"What are you doing in here?! You filthy little Mudblood!" A seventh year Slytherin spat.

Hermione turned to him, her eyes blazing, "You listen here; if you knew who I am you would not be speaking to me that way." Her icy tone left no room for argument.

"How dare you speak to me like that!" the boy hissed.

"Carrow!" Draco yelled, "She isn't a Mudblood. In fact, the purest blood runs through her veins. In her veins runs the blood of the Black family and our Dark Lord!"

The entire Slytherin common room fell silent, all eyes turned to Hermione.

"Draco, I need to talk with you." Hermione said.

Nodding his head toward her, he led her to his dorm room that he shared with five other Slytherins.

"Out." Draco told them, and when they didn't move, he shouted, "Now!"

After they had all fled the room, Draco turned to Hermione, "What's wrong?" he asked as he reached up and rubbed her arm with his hand.

"Nothing is wrong." Hermione told him smiling, "I just wanted to tell you that things will start happening and when they do Harry and Ron will be all over it."

"I know this. Why are you telling me?" Draco asked, as he pulled her to sit on his bed.

"Because I haven't seen you in a while and I wanted to talk with you. Is that wrong?" Hermione asked.

"No, but I think that you gave the people in the common room a heart attack." Draco said, causing Hermione to throw back her head and laugh. "Don't laugh; you will be leading them some day."

"I know. Now, did you find the Room of Requirement?"

"No. And yes, I have been looking." Draco huffed.

Running her fingers through his silvery blond hair, Hermione asked, "What's wrong?"

"You spend all your time with them and not with me." Draco said, suddenly finding his shoes more interesting.

"You know that we have to keep up appearances, at least until my daddy returns." Hermione said as she laid her head on Draco's shoulder.

Draco merely smiled and lay down, causing Hermione to lie down as well. Soon they were both fast asleep. And when Draco's roommates came in after dinner they quickly became really quiet, not wanting to wake up the Slytherin Prince and Dark Princess.


	15. Book 2 Chapter 5

Voicing is in regular  
_Thoughts are in italics_  
**Parseltongue is in bold**

* * *

Hermione awoke feeling happy for the first time in weeks. She was using Draco's chest as a pillow and his arms were wrapped around her waist. Then the panic set in. She had spent the whole night in the Slytherin dorm. How was she going to get out unobserved by the Gryffindors?

"Draco, wake up." Hermione whispered as she sat up.

Draco just pulled her back into his chest.

"Draco." Hermione hissed, "We need to get up. Now!"

"Wha? I'm up, I'm up." Draco mumbled, "What seems to be the matter?"

"It's morning. How am I going to get back to my dorm unobserved?"

"Just go straight to the Great Hall and wait for your friends there." Draco said like it was the only obvious choice.

"Why didn't I think of that? Oh, what would I do without you Draco?" Hermione asked as she kissed him on the check and flounced out of the Slytherin dormitory.

* * *

Since it was only six in the morning on a Saturday, Hermione realized that she did in fact have time to slip into the Gryffindor dorm, get changed, and still have to wait on the boys.

When the boys finally made it down, they had thirty minutes until Quidditch practice.

"Come, on you two. I want breakfast before Harry practices all day." Hermione said, exasperatedly.

"Hermione, why do you care?" Ron asked, "It's not like you'll be paying attention. You will just be studying."

"Yesss, but I would like to eat." Hermione hissed at them.

Both boys looked at each other warily. They didn't know why Hermione was acting this way, what little they knew.

The Gryffindor Quidditch team, plus Hermione and Ron, made it onto the Quidditch pitch at exactly nine o'clock.

At nine o' five the Slytherins came on to the pitch.

"What are you doing here Flint?!" Wood bellowed, "I booked the Quidditch pitch all day! Now get going!"

"I have a note from Professor Snape giving us permission to practice." Flint smirked, "Wood, would you like to see it?"

The Slytherins and Hermione laughed at that. Hermione, however, had to keep it to just giggles.

"Give it here." Wood growled, he didn't fine Flint's joke funny and neither did the Gryffindor Quidditch team, minus Fred and George, and Ron. They were all glaring daggers at Flint; except for the Twins they thought it was funny, but didn't dare laugh.

Wood read Snape's note, "'I, Professor S. Snape, Give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the Quidditch pitch, owing to the need to train their new Seeker.' What new Seeker?"

Draco came out from behind the six other figures, smirking.

"Aren't you Malfoy's brat?" Wood asked.

"Funny you should bring up Draco's father," Flint smirked, as the whole Slytherin team smiled even more broadly.

"Oh, this can't be good." Ron whispered to Hermione.

"Let me show you the generous gist Lucias made to us." Flint finished and all seven Slytherin team members held out their broom sticks, Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones. "They outstrip everything you ride."

"Well, at least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in," Hermione said smirking, her eyes twinkling letting Draco know she was just joking, "They all got in on pure talent."

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood." Draco spat, then instantly regretted it when he saw the hurt look appear on Hermione's face.

"Eat slugs, Malfoy!" Ron yelled, pointing his wand at him. Unfortunately for Ron, his wand backfired causing him to land on his ass and eat slugs instead.

Harry grabbed him by the arm, "Hermione, help me take him to Hagrid's!"

Hermione, after giving Draco an icy glare and _"You have some explaining to do!"_ helped Harry carry Ron to Hagrid's.

* * *

When they got to Hagrid's, Harry explained Ron's slug problem.

"Yes, and we will just have to wait for it to stop." Hermione said with an air of authority.

Hagrid, not being perturbed, said "Better out than in. Who was Ron trying to curse anyway?"

"Malfoy" Harry said, "He called Hermione something, I don't really…"

"It was disgusting." Ron mumbled as he vomited up another slug, he didn't want to say the word out loud.

"Hermione?" Hagrid questioned.

"He called me 'Mudblood'." Hermione whispered with tears in her eyes.

"He did not!" Hagrid gasped.

"What's a Mudblood?" Harry asked confused.

"It means dirty blood. Mudblood's a really foul name for someone who is Muggle-born," Hermione asserted, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Dirty blood." Hagrid scoffed, "I don't know a spell our Hermione can't do. Come 'ere."

They stayed at Hagrid's till lunch, when they headed back up to the castle. They were intercepted by McGonagall.

"Harry, Ron, you both are serving detention for escaped at the start of term. Ron you will be polishing the trophy's with Flitch. Harry, Lockhart requested that you serve detention with him. You will be at your assigned punishments at eight o'clock." McGonagall said before she continued on her way.

"Looks like Ron got off easy." Hermione smirked.

"I'm vomiting slugs! How did I get off easy?!" Ron yelled.

"You're not with Lockhart." Hermione sing-songed.

* * *

The afternoon seemed to drag for Hermione; she could not get away from her boys. All she wanted to do was go tear Draco a new one for calling her 'Mudblood'; but she couldn't seem to get away. Finally, it was time for the boys to serve their detention and Hermione headed straight to the Slytherin common room.

As she made it to the entrance, Hermione said, "Pureblood." and stepped in the common room.

"Where's Draco?" Hermione asked, too sweetly.

"He said somet'ing 'bout studyin' in the room an' not be disturbed." Crabbed told her, smiling when he finally got the words out.

Hermione swept up the stairs.

"She sure does remind me of her Mother." A seventh year Slytherin muttered.

"Who is her mother?" Goyle asked.

"Bellatrix Black."

The whole common room shuddered.

Meanwhile, in Draco's dorm room, he was busy studying and trying not to think about what Hermione would do to him once she found him.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!" Hermione screeched.

"Yes."

"Mudblood!" She yelled as she slapped him across the face, "Mudblood! My blood is pure! Thank you very much!"

"I know. But they think you are a Muggle-born. Do you want Dumbledore to know that you know you are the purest of the Purebloods?" Draco asked.

Hermione shook her head no.

Cupping her face with his hand, "That's why I called you it. You joked with me and tried to joke with you. I'm sorry."

"I thought you meant it." Hermione whispered.

"No." Draco assured her.

Hermione gave him a small smile.

"Hey, do you want to study with me?" Draco asked.

"I'd love to. And you don't have to worry about the boys; they both have detention."

"Good. That means I get you all to myself." Draco said, smirking evilly.

"Draco, what..." Hermione started laughing as Draco tickled her sides.

* * *

It was late by the time Hermione headed to the Gryffindor common room. As she was walking she heard hissing: **"Come…Come to me…Let me rip you… Let me teat you…Let me kill you."**

Hermione started following the voice. It kept saying: **"Kill…Kill…Kill."**

However, she ran into Harry before she could follow it any longer.

"Did you hear that?" Harry asked.

"Here what, Harry?" Hermione lied, hoping he didn't hear the Basilisk speaking Parseltongue.

"That voice wanting to kill." Harry said, looked really disturbed.

"Sorry, I didn't." Hermione said, while thinking, _"Shit, Harry knows, Draco. We must be on our guard."_

"Come on, Hermione. Let's head to the dormitory, you can research later."


	16. Book 2 Chapter 6

Voicing is in regular  
_Thoughts are in italics_  
**Parseltongue is in bold**

* * *

On the eve of Halloween Hermione was reading in the Library when both Harry and Ron burst in and interrupted her studying.

"Hermione you have to come with us to Sir. Nicholas' death day party." Harry said in a rush.

"What is a death day party and why would I want to go?" Hermione sneered.

"Hermione, please." Ron whined, "Harry promised Sir. Nicholas he would bring us."

"Fine, but only because you promised." Hermione huffed.

At seven o'clock they headed down to the dungeons where the party was.

It was dreadfully boring and Hermione couldn't wait to leave. Thankfully the Headless Hunt came in and disrupted the festivities.

"Come on let's get out of here." Harry muttered.

They slipped out of the dungeon and headed up the Great Hall. However, before they could get there; Hermione and Harry heard the Basilisk.

"**...rip…tear…kill…"**

Harry froze.

"Harry, man, you alright?" Ron asked.

"Shh, it's the voice again." Harry whispered.

"…**so hungry…for so long…kill…time to kill…"**

As the voice got fainter Harry took off after it, with Hermione and Ron right behind him.

"…**I smell blood… I SMELL BLOOD…"**

"I think it's gonna kill." Harry said, panicking.

They rounded a corner and the voice disappeared.

"Harry, I don't think…" Ron began, before he was interrupted by Hermione.

"Look!" she said pointing at the wall in front of them.

Written on the wall in blood were the words:

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED.  
ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.

"What's that?" Ron asked, pointing to the thing hanging on one of the torches. As the trio went to get a closer look they stepped in water.

"It's Filch's cat!" Hermione hissed.

Just then the corridor was filled with students leaving the feast.

Draco saw the words and yelled, "'Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!" He sought Hermione and when he saw her he smirked at her; unbeknownst to her boys she smirked right back.

"My cat!" Filch screeched, "Who did this! I will make you pay!" Seeing Harry, he turned on his, "I'll kill you boy! I'll kill you!"

"Argus!" Dumbledore bellowed, "That's enough. Argus, your cat is not dead merely petrified."

"Ah, I thought so." Lockhart asserted.

Hermione rolled her eyes at his outburst, an act that did not go unnoticed.

"My cat has been petrified!" Filch screeched "I want to see some punishment!"

"Innocent until proven guilty, Argus." Dumbledore intoned, "You three may go."

Hermione, Harry, and Ron quickly headed to their dormitory.

* * *

In professor Bins class later that week, Hermione raised her hand; something no one ever did.

"Yes, miss – er -?"

"Granger, I was wonder if you could tell us anything about the Chamber of Secrets?" Hermione asked, in a clear loud voice, making sure everyone heard her.

"My subject is History of Magic." Bins droned, "I deal in facts, Miss Granger, Not myths and legends."

"Yes, but don't legends always have a basis in fact?" Hermione challenged.

"Well, yes, one could argue that, I suppose." He peered at Hermione as though he was seeing a ghost, "However, the legend of which you speak is such a very sensational, even ludicrous tale…" seeing he, for one had his entire class' attention, he continued. "You know about the four founders that built this castle. Well, Slytherin, according to legend, sealed the Chamber so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber and unleash the horror within and use it to kill all in the school who were unworthy to study magic. It is all nonsense of course. Now if you are all done with interrupting me I will get back to the lesson a hand."

"_Hermione, why are you asking about the Chamber? You know it exists."_

"_Yes, Draco, but they don't know that. And I'd prefer to keep it that way for a little while longer."_

* * *

During dinner that night, Ron turned to Hermione and Harry and whispered, "I bet it's Malfoy."

"Why do you think that?" Hermione asked, winking at Ginny.

"He is the only one who thinks that all Muggle-borns need to die." Ron said, conspiratorially, "His whole family has been in Slytherin for ages. His father is evil enough to do it too."

"Yes, but how do we prove it?" Harry asked.

"Well, there is a way." Hermione said, haughtily, "But it would be difficult and dangerous, very, very dangerous. We would be breaking about fifty school rules."

Both boys looked confused.

"We will need to get into the Slytherin common room and question Malfoy. Of course we couldn't look like ourselves we would need to use a Polyjuice Potion."

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"Snape mentioned a few weeks ago…"Hermione lied.

"Do ya' think we've got nothing better to do in Potions than listen to Snape." Ron muttered.

Hermione smirked, "It transforms you into somebody else. We could turn into three Slytherins and Malfoy would tell us anything!"

"I don't know. This Polyjuice stuff sounds a bit dodgy to me." Ron said nervously.

"It's perfectly safe. I promise. But, we will need the book 'Moste Potente Potions' and it's in the Restricted section. I just need a teacher to sign for it."

"No one's that thick." Ron asserted.

Hermione just raised her eyebrow.

"Oh"

* * *

After DADA, Hermione headed to the front of the class.

"Professor Lockhart, I wanted to get this book out of the library. Just for background reading." Hermione lied as she handed him a piece of paper, "Unfortunately, it is in the Restricted Section, I need a teacher to sign for it. I'm sure it would help me understand what you are saying in 'Gadding with Ghouls' about slow acting venoms."

"Ah, 'Gadding with Ghouls'!" Lockhart said beaming, taking the note from Hermione. "Possibly my very favorite book." Lockhart said, sighing like a girl. "Well, I'm sure no one will mind me giving the best student of the year a little extra help." Lockhart pulled out a gaudy quill and misreading the look of disgust on Hermione's face said, "Yes, nice isn't it. I usually save it for book signings. Here you go, little lady."

And before Lockhart could talk to Harry about something, Hermione said, "Thank you, but we have another class we must be getting to."

"What other class!?" Ron asked, flustered. He didn't know that they had another class after this DADA class.

"We don't have one. I just needed to escape that brainless git. I mean he didn't even look at the book we wanted."

By that time they had made it to the Library. The Librarian was a thin, irritable woman who looked like an underfed turkey vulture.

When Hermione handed Madam Pince the note, she shrieked, "'Moste Potente Potions'?"

She had to inspect the note to make sure it was not a forgery. When she had finally deemed it worthy, she disappeared into the stack for a few minutes. When she came out she was carrying a thick, moldy, dusty book. Hermione took it and carefully place it into her bag before she sauntered out of the Library.

* * *

When they made it into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, Hermione sat cross-legged on the floor and started poring over the pages.

"Ah! I found it!" Hermione exclaimed, causing both boys to jump. "This is the most complicated potions I have ever seen." She breathed "Of course we are going to have to steal most of this stuff. Don't worry, boys I'll take care of all of this. You boys just have to get the bits of the people we are changing into."

"Excuse me!" Ron yelled, "I am not drinking bits of Crabbe's toenails!"

"I really don't think stealing from Snape's private stores is a good idea." Harry said worriedly.

Hermione slammed the book shut, "Well you two can chicken out if you want to. However, I am going through with it."

"I never thought I would see the day when you persuaded us to break the rules." Ron told her, "We'l' do it, but no toenails, ok."

"How long will it take to brew?" Harry asked.

Opening the book and looking at the recipe again, Hermione said "About a month."

"A month!" Harry and Ron yelled.

"Malfoy will have killed half the Muggle-borns during that time!" Ron screeched.

Hermione simply rolled her eyes.


	17. Book 2 Chapter 7

Voicing is in regular  
_Thoughts are in italics_  
**Parseltongue is in bold**

* * *

Saturday was the first Gryffindor-Slytherin Quidditch match of the season. Hermione secretly wanted the Slytherins to win. But when a Bludger wouldn't leave Harry alone, Hermione became worried. She then became angry when Harry started flying toward Draco with the crazy Bludger in tow. Thankfully Draco only managed to crash into the ground and suffered no broken bones. However when he did crash, Ron heard Hermione gasp.

"Hermione, he's a Slytherin. There is no need for you to be upset about hi getting hurt; he's the enemy."' Ron hissed.

"You know how I feel about Quidditch." Hermione told him.

Harry successfully managed to catch the Snitch; but as soon as he did so, the Bludger slammed into his arm, breaking it. He also crashed onto the ground. Unfortunately for Harry the Bludger was still trying to kill him.

Hermione aimed her wand at it and shouted, "Reducto!" causing it to explode.

Wanting to gain more attention, Lockhart raced down to Harry just as Madam Hooch said, "Looks like you got a broken arm Harry!"

"Allow me." Lockhart told her, "I'll heal it."

"No!" harry intoned emphatically.

"I think he should see Madam Pomfrey." Hermione told Lockhart.

"Nonsense." Lockhart said as me pointed his wand at Harry's arm and said, "Brackium Emendo!"

However, it did not heal Harry's arm, it made all the bones disappear!

And Lockhart's excuse, "Well, sometimes that happens."

* * *

To say Madam Pomfrey was displeased when Harry came into the Hospital Wing was the understatement of the century. She was furious. "You should have come straight to me! That bumbling fool has no idea what he's doing! I can mend bones in a second, but re-growing them…"

"You can, can't you?" Harry panicked.

"Of course, it's just a little difficult and disgusting if I read correctly." Hermione said smugly, "The potion is called 'Skele-Gro' and will take all night, if I remember correctly."

"You do. Now all of you out! Harry needs to re-grow thirty-three bones. That includes you Mr. Malfoy! You are fine! Now OUT!"

They all quickly filed out of the Hospital Wing.

* * *

Hermione quickly ditch Ron saying, "I want to read over the recipe before we start brewing it tomorrow."

He had quickly bid her adieu and went to bed. Hermione, on the other hand, headed straight to the Slytherin common room. Not seeing him there, she went up to his dorm.

Seeing Draco alone she ran and threw her arms around him, "Are you alright?" she asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, 'Mione. Thought Harry was trying to kill me though." Draco laughed, "Hey are you crying?"

Punching him in the shoulder, "You had me worried! I'm sorry for being a little emotional."

"Hey, it's alright." Draco murmured, rubbing circles on her back.

Stepping away and wiping her eyes, "I probably should be heading back."

"Ginny looked rather nervous today, I think another attack is going to happen."

"Shit! She needs to be more careful!" Hermione exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air, "It won't attack me though. I am the Heir of Salazar Slytherin."

"Yes, but what if someone sees it not attack you; and you be unfazed by the whole thing?"

"You just want me to stay here, don't you?" Hermione grinned, cheekily.

"You belong in Slytherin." Draco asserted, wrapping his arms around her waist and smiling at her.

"I am its Heir."

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning in Draco's arms.

"Morning, Beautiful." Draco murmured, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Mmmm." Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled into his chest.

"Hermione, we need to get up." Draco smiled, "How is your plan going?"

"The Polyjuice Potion!" Hermione exclaimed as she sat up, "I need to start that today! See you later, Draco." Hermione left with a quick kiss to his cheek.

She ran to Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom and started preparing the potion.

Two hours later Ron joined her, "How long have you been up?"

"Two hours, you?"

"I just got up. How is this 'thing' going?" Ron asked, disgusted.

"I have all the simple ingredients here and I have started the first part." Hermione didn't even look up from what she was doing.

Hermione turned when the door opened, "Harry, how's the arm?"

"Fine, but Colin got petrified. And the Professors say that the Chamber has been opened again." Harry said all of that in a rush.

"Are you sure?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes, Dobby even came and confessed to trying to keep me from Hogwarts and he sent the rogue Bludger."

"Well some of the ingredients we need are in Snape's office." Seeing the look of terror on the boys' face, Hermione sighed, "Don't worry I'll do the actual stealing, you two just have to provide the distraction."

* * *

It took till the second week of December for the boys to figure out what the distraction was going to be. That week Hermione found out Draco was staying.

"Why are you staying at the castle over Christmas break? Not that I don't mind, I'm just curious." Hermione asked him one day that she had managed to get away from her boys. They had taken to guarding her like a hawk.

"Have you used the Polyjuice yet?"

"It's not ready. I have to steal some ingredients from Snape's stores." Hermione stated mater-of-factly.

Draco merely winced.

During double potions the next day, Hermione turned to Harry and nodded. Harry threw one of Fred's Filibuster fireworks into Crabbe's potion. The mayhem that ensued allowed Hermione to sneak out of the class room.

Hermione ran into Snape's office, quickly opened his armoire that contained the potion ingredients. Seeing what she needed Hermione quickly stuffed them into her robes and ran back to class. The rest of class when rather smoothly; however, Snape was irate and looking for someone to punish.

After class Hermione, Harry, and Ron headed to Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom. As Hermione threw the new ingredients in she said, "I will be ready in two weeks. All we need now are pieces of whoever we are turning into."

"What fun." Ron muttered to harry sarcastically, earning his a slap in the back of the head by Hermione.


	18. Book 2 Chapter 8

Voicing is in regular  
_Thoughts are in italics_  
**Parseltongue is in bold**

* * *

A week later, Dumbledore announced that they would be having a dueling club and the first meeting was that night.

"Oh, we have to go." Hermione stressed.

"Why?" Ron whined, "It's not like Slytherin's monster can duel can it." He started panicking.

"Probably not But you should always know who to duel."

"I just hope Lockhart's not doing it." Harry muttered as they approached the dueling room.

"Oh but he is, look." Hermione sang.

Harry and Ron just gowned.

"I thought you didn't like him."

"Oh I don't but teasing you two is just so much fun." Hermione said, with a twinkle in her eye.

Just then Lockhart appeared on the stage, "Professor Dumbledore has given me permission to teach you how to defend yourselves against an attacker. My assistant is Professor Snape. We will demonstrate for you the proper dueling etiquette."

The two professors turned, bowed to each other, and lifted their wands. Just as Lockhart gave an unnecessary flourish to his wand; Snape calmly said, "Expelliarmus." Causing Lockhart to fly through the air and land on his ass, his wand landed at the feet of one of his admirers. Lockhart started boasting about how he could have easily have defended himself and how it was obvious what Snape was going to do. Snape looked ready to kill.

"Draco, you're with Potter, and Miss Granger can duel the winner." Snape informed them, and turned to Lockhart, sneered, "Mr. Weasley cannot duel, his wand backfires at the simplest spells."

"Harry, Draco, face your partners and bow!" Lockhart yelled.

Draco turned to Harry and sneered, "Scared, Potter."

"You wish."

They bowed to each other not losing eye contact, then turned and walked to the other end of the stage. Turning to face each other, Harry yelled, "Expelliarmus!" and Draco yelled, "Stupefy!" Harry lost his wand and Draco flew to the other end of the stage.

Hermione covered her mouth and gasped.

Draco lept up and shouted, "Serpensortia!"

A six foot boa constrictor jumped out of Draco's wand and landed on the stage. The snake reared up and looked like it was going to attack Justin Finch-Fletchley.

"**Leave him alone."** Harry hissed.

The snake dropped to the floor and slithered toward Harry. Snape pointed his wand at it and said, "Reducto." Causing the snake to explode in gold sparks.

Harry turned to Justin, who looked at him like he was insane.

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"Are you insane?" Justin asked, incredulously before he ran off.

Hermione just ran up, grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him off the stage and ran out of the room; with Ron following close behind.

* * *

"Bloody Hell, Harry! What was that?!" Ron asked as soon as they made it to the Gryffindor common room.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused.

"Harry, you were speaking Parseltongue." Hermione explained, "Only those related to Salazar Slytherin have that ability."

"How do you know that!?" Ron asked.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that Harry can speak it. Harry, have long have you been able to talk to snakes?" Hermione asked.

"I accidentally set a boa constrictor on my cousin Dudley once at the zoo, and it was telling me all about its life." Harry said, indifferently.

"Harry this is serious." Ron said, "Only evil witches and wizards speak Parseltongue, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named being one of them." Ron was bordering on hysterical.

"Ron calm down!" Hermione snapped, "Everything is not black and white, some things are shades of grey."

"Does that mean that the voice I hear is a snake?" Harry asked.

"It is possible." Hermione said thoughtfully, "I will have to do some research in the library."

Both boys grimaced at that.

* * *

Unfortunately, the next day as Hermione was headed to the Library to meet up with Draco, she found Justin and Sir. Nick both petrified in the hallway. Just at that moment, Minerva appeared around the corner and saw Hermione peering at the bodies.

"Hermione!" Minerva exclaimed, "What happened here!? Surely you didn't do this!"

_Shit_ Hermione thought, "I just found them like this, Professor."

Minerva gave her a sad look, "I hope you are careful when you roam the corridors."

"Yes ma'am." Hermione said before she continued to the library.

When she arrived, she had to go to the back of the room, rear the restricted section to find him.

"Draco." She breathed, as she threw her arms around him.

Slipping his arms around her waist, "I'm fine. He didn't hurt me, but my question is how he can speak Parseltongue? He isn't a descendant of Slytherin, is he?"

"No, it has to do with what happened that night at Godric's Hollow. Now I have to get back." Hermione said, kissing him on the check and lingered there for a couple a seconds before she turned and sashayed out of the room.

Using the disused corridors she ran into the Basilisk. She immediately closed her eyes.

"**You smell familiar."** It hissed, **"You have no need to be afraid of me. Open your eyes, I will not kill you."**

Smiling, Hermione opened her eyes, **"Thank you."** She hissed bowing, **"My father is Tom Marvolo Riddle and my mother is Bellatrix Black. My name is Hermione Lily Black. What is yours?"**

"**You are a descendant of Salazar Slytherin, my father. However, he did not give me a name."** she said, hanging her head.

As Hermione ran her hand over the basilisk's head, it leaned into her touch, **"May I call you Anguis Pulchra*?"**

"**I like that."** She said, **"I have a question, though. Why is that girl ordering me around and not you?"**

"**Ginny is doing so because I told her to. She knows who should be in charge. And if they catch me, bad things would happen."**

"**Humans are so complicated. If you ever do come to my chamber, there is an egg hidden in statue. If I don't survive this…"**

"**You will." **Hermione asserted.

"**I have lived a very long time, I have become wise. And I don't think I will make it. You take care of my daughter. Now run, I can smell Dumbledore coming."**

Hermione kissed her on her nose and turned and ran to the Gryffindor dormitory. The Basilisk entered the Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and slipped into the Chamber.

_**I hope my Sister makes it out of this mess alive.**_

* * *

*Anguis Pulchra – Beautiful Serpent


	19. Book 2 Chapter 9

Voicing is in regular  
_Thoughts are in italics_  
**Parseltongue is in bold**

* * *

The next couple of weeks went by rather quickly. The students, especially the muggle-borns, were terrified of Harry. Fred and George didn't help the matter either, they took to walking in front of Harry and yelling, "The Heir of Slytherin is here! Make way! Make way! So, Harry, who are you going to attack next?" They did it all in good fun of course. Ginny didn't know if she be happy she hadn't been caught yet, or sad that Harry's life was once more a living hell. Hermione thought it was the funniest thing ever, for how wrong these people had it. Draco was pissed and every time the Twins would announce Harry's presence he would scowl.

One day Ron said, "Malfoy has to be the heir of Slytherin, see how he hates Harry getting all the credit."

"Well, the Polyjuice Potion will be ready soon; we'll find out then." Hermione stated matter-of-factly.

* * *

Christmas morning came around and Hermione woke both of the boys by pulling their covers off.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled, "What if we weren't wearing any clothes!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I've been up for two hours, the potion is ready, and I'm hungry. We can put our plan in motion tonight. Now, get dressed. There are presents down stairs." She smiled.

That caused the boys to jump out of bed and run down the stairs, sounding like a herd of horses.

The rest of the day was filled with celebrating, that was until the end of the Christmas Feast.

As Hermione gave the boys two cupcakes, "Don't eat these! They are filled with a very powerful sleeping drought. Find a way to get Crabbe and Goyle to eat them. Then pull some hairs and don't worry about their robes. I already have my hair, and I got robes for us." She boasted.

"Hermione, I don't think…" Harry began.

"You will do as I say or do you want Malfoy getting away with this." Hermione stated shrilly, causing the boys and Minerva, who was in ear shot, to flinch. Minerva thought that Hermione reminded her eerily of Bellatrix when the latter didn't get her way.

Hermione headed to Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom and the boys went to waylay Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione had to wait an hour before the boys showed up with their prize.

"What took you two so long?!" Hermione exclaimed, as the boys came traipsing in, "Never mind. Here, put the hairs in the mug and drink it all."

"What happens if we don't?" Harry asked.

"Then it will only last an hour. If you drink it all it will last about two. The potion became rather potent as is condensed."

"Huh?" Ron was very confused.

"Because we didn't have the hairs immediately and the ingredients were rather fresh, the potion is rather string now." Hermione explained.

All three put the hairs in, both Harry and Ron succeeded in drink half before they dropped the glasses and rushed to the stalls. Hermione, on the other hand, was able to finish the whole thing.

As the boys exited the stalls, Ron asked, "Who the hell are you?"

"The hair is from Pansy Parkinson. I'll just tell Malfoy that I came back early." Hermione stated, "Now, change into the Slytherin robes, you two only have an hour so we must hurry.

"We don't even know where the common room is!" Harry exclaimed.

"It's down in the dungeons." Hermione said, exasperated, "Follow me."

Thirty minutes had passed before they made it to the dungeons, and who did the run into, but Percy Weasley.

"What are you doing down here?" Ron squeaked.

"I should ask the same of you." Percy sneered.

"Well, our common room is down here." Hermione sneered right back, "And a blood traitor like you has no reason to be down here."

Percy turned a deep shade of red not found in nature.

Just then Draco called out, "There you are! Have you two been pigging out in the Great Hall this whole time? And Pansy where have you been?"

"The Library and yes they have been in the Great Hall. I ran into them all covered in food. Had to Scourgify them."

"Well, then let's head to the common room." Draco said and seeing Percy, "Weasley, what are you doing here."

"I am school…" but he never got to finish.

"Yes, we know school prefect. Come on let's leave the blood traitor alone." Hermione cackled.

"_Hermione?"_ Draco thought.

"_Yes."_

"_Are you impersonating Pansy Parkinson?"_

"_Yes I am and Harry and Ron are Crabbe and Goyle."_

"_Good to know, thank you."_

As they arrived at the Slytherin Common Room, Draco stated the password, "Pureblood."

As they entered the, Draco slipped his arm around Hermione waist and pulled her into his lap as he flopped down on the chair. Both Harry and Ron's eyes bugged out, Draco was resting his head on one arm of the chair and his feet on the other and Hermione was leaning against him with his arms around her waist.

"So, Draco, where is the Chamber of Secretes?" Hermione asked, rather bluntly in the boys' opinion.

Draco chuckled, "I told you already I don't know, I also don't know who the heir of Slytherin is. But I know who it's not!"

"Who is it not?" Harry asked.

"Well is certainly isn't that Harry Potter!" Draco spat, "I it can't be a Weasley boy, either; they are so stupid."

Ron clenched his fist.

"What's wrong with you Crabbe?" Draco asked.

"Stomach ache." Ron replied, lamely.

"Now, Draco be nice." Hermione said, "The Weasley Twins are quite smart and so is the little girl."

Harry shot Hermione a glare.

"Goyle do you have a stomach ache too?" Draco asked.

"Yeah."

Just as Draco turned his head, Hermione noticed that Ron's red hair was starting to show as was Harry's scar. She flitted her eyes to the door; she had to do it twice before the boys got her message and raced out.

"What's up with them?" Draco asked, as they were leaving.

"I think they are going to see Madam Pomfrey, too many sweets." Hermione replied sweetly.

As soon as the boys had fled the common room, they both burst out laughing.

"Did you see their faces when I pulled you onto my lap?" Draco guffawed.

"Priceless." Hermione agreed, tears were running down her cheeks, "But I must get back, the boys will be worried if I stay too long with the enemy."

"If only they knew." Draco said, as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, "I wish you would stay until it wears off."

"I know but I can't, I need to get back to them before it happens." Hermione said as she extracted herself from his embrace and left the room.

* * *

To say that the boys were pissed when Hermione showed up, is like saying the Chamber of Secrets has been opened is no big deal. They were furious.

"Where have you been?!" Harry yelled.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" Ron asked.

"I'm sorry; I had to think of a plausible explanation as to why I was leaving." Hermione stated, "Now, have I turned back yet."

"You started changing back the moment you walked through my door." Myrtle said. Hermione nodded her head at her.

"What was with you and Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"And what was that about my family!?" Ron shouted, mimicking Percy coloration from earlier.

"All Slytherins hate your family, Ron. And I did stick up for some. As for Malfoy, isn't Pansy his girlfriend? Now, if you two don't mind I'm going to bed." Hermione said in a way that implied that if they did mind, she would hex them into next week.


	20. Book 2 Chapter 10

Voicing is in regular  
_Thoughts are in italics_  
**Parseltongue is in bold**

* * *

Draco didn't treat them any different after the Polyjuice incident, which the boys were profoundly grateful for. They thought they had gotten away with it. However, when they walked passed Moaning Myrtle's bathroom a few weeks later, they were greeted with sopping wet shoes.

"Oh, I hope she is alright." Harry said, as he walked over to the door.

Just then they heard Flitch, "Quick, get inside." Hermione hissed.

"Myrtle, what happened?" Harry asked as soon as they entered, they could hear her crying.

"Someone threw a book at me!" She shrieked.

"Who?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. I was distraught!" she yelled at him, turning to Harry she smiled and pointed, "It landed over there though."

Harry picked up what looked like a diary, Hermione closed her eyes. She was going to have to have a discussion with Ginny about this.

Later that night after everyone was asleep, Hermione crept out of her dorm and into Ginny's. Casting a silencing charm around her bed she crept in and shook Ginny awake.

As soon as Ginny woke up Hermione pounced, "The Diary, Ginny, really! How could you throw it away!?"

Seeing Hermione's eyes blazing caused Ginny to shrink back into her bed. "I…I…I… j…just did w…what he told her to." She stuttered, "I am supposed to let Harry have it for a week and then take it back."

"I thought you were having second thoughts." Hermione growled.

"Believe it or not I do believe in blood supremacy." Ginny declared.

"Good." Hermione stated before she left Ginny, to go back to bed.

* * *

A few days later at breakfast, Harry whispered to Ron and Hermione, "That diary belonged to Tom Marvolo Riddle and he showed me that Hagrid opened the Chamber fifty years ago and that a girl died. We have to talk to Hagrid."

"We have a full class schedule we can talk to him after that." Hermione informed them.

"Maybe later." Harry replied, despondently.

It took till after Easter Break, a canceled Quidditch match, and another attack before Hermione was able to beguile them to go confront Hagrid.

The evening before the Hufflepuff-Gryffindor Quidditch match, Harry entered his dorm room to find that all of his things had been strewn across the floor.

"Well, by the way your things have been scattered, I think someone was looking for something." Hermione asserted.

"Tom's diary is missing." Harry said.

Hermione couldn't help smiling, "Maybe that's for the best."

The next morning, right before the Quidditch match, Minerva came out onto the pitch and announced, "Quidditch has been canceled on account of Penelope Clearwater being petrified. You all will return to your houses immediately! And you will not leave unless you have to go to class."

Hermione turned to Harry and Ron, "I think it's time you pull you dad's old cloak out again. We are going to see Hagrid, tonight."

* * *

The three of them went to bed at the normal time; however, they had to wait until the entire Gryffindor dorm had stopped talking about the Chamber of Secrets and that all Slytherin were safe and should be kicked out.

Once they were sure that everyone was asleep, they crept into the Gryffindor common room. After they slipped under the invisibility cloak, they headed to Hagrid's hut. Thankfully they made it out without any incidents. They cloak stayed on until they made it to Hagrid's door.

After Hermione took the cloak off, she knocked on the door. Hermione found herself face-to-face with a very large crossbow.

"Hagrid." Hermione warned.

"Oh, sorry, I was 'spectin' someone else." Hagrid apologized, "Come in."

"What is that for?" Hermione asked, tilting her head toward the crossbow.

"Nothin' ya' three want some tea?" Hagrid asked nervous.

Just then there was a banging on the door.

"Quick, under ya cloak." Hagrid ordered, right before he opened the door.

"Good evening, Hagrid." Dumbledore said as he entered the house, followed closely by both Cornelius Fudge and Lucias Malfoy.

Upon seeing Lucias, Hagrid bellowed, "Get out of me house!"

"Believe me I… you call this a house."

Hermione had to stifle a laugh.

Fudge butted in, "Hagrid, we have to take you…"

"Take me! Take me where!" Hagrid bellowed.

Fudge looked a little ashamed.

"I'm not goin' thar!"

"Hagrid, please." Dumbledore pleaded, "We will sort this mess and get you out."

"If ya' need anything just follow the spiders. Ya' that will help ya, just following the spiders. And someone will need to feed Fang while I'm away."

With that Fudge took Hagrid away.

Lucias turned his attention to Dumbledore, "You have been requested to resign." Smiling he gave Dumbledore a rolled up piece of paper, "You will find all the signatures here."

"I will leave quietly. However, you will find that I will only truly have left this school when none here are loyal to me. You will also find that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it."

The Trio could swear that Dumbledore looked right at them when he said those words.

As soon as they left, Ron tore the cloak off, "We're done for with Dumbledore gone. There will be an attack day with killings next!"

"Ron! Calm down!" Hermione snarled, "We will listen to Hagrid and follow the spiders."

And they exited the house and Hermione spotted a trail of spiders. She turned and started to follow them.

"Follow the spiders!" Ron whined, "Why couldn't it be follow the butterflies!"

"Ron, shut up." Hermione hissed.

They walked for about an hour and were deep into the Forbidden Forest before they found what they were looking for. They entered a large hollow surrounded by trees…and clicking sounds.

Slowly an extremely large spider came out of a hole at the end of the hollow.

"Who are you, humans? Why are you here?" it hissed.

"We are friends of Hagrid's." Hermione told it, "Who are you."

"I am called Aragog. Hagrid has never sent men into out hollow before."

"Well he is in trouble." Hermione seemed to be the only one capable of conversing.

"In trouble? But why has he sent you?" Aragog was confused.

"They think, up at the school, that Hagrid's been setting something on the students. They have sent him to Azkaban."

Aragog angrily clicked his pincers, "That was years and years ago. I remember it well. That's why they made him leave the school. They believed that I was the monster that dwells in the Chamber of Secrets. They thought that Hagrid and opened the Chamber and set me free."

"Then what does dwell beneath?" Hermione questioned.

"We, spiders do not speak its name. What dwells beneath the castle is an ancient creature we spiders fear above all others. I remember how I pleaded with Hagrid to let me go before the girl was killed in a bathroom. But I never told him its name, we fear it above all others."

Hermione smirked turning to the boys, "I know what it is and I'm pretty sure where it is. Thank you Aragog, we will leave you now."

"Leave? When fresh meat has wondered so willingly into our home. My sons and daughters do not harm Hagrid on my command; I will not deny them you. Good bye, friends of Hagrid."

"Shit!" Hermione exclaimed, pulling her wand out.

Thankfully, Mr. Weasley's car decided that now would be a good time to rescue its former master and friends. They made it out of the forest unscathed. However, they would stay that way, that night had more danger to discover.


	21. Book 2 Chapter 11

Voicing is in regular  
_Thoughts are in italics_  
**Parseltongue is in bold**

* * *

"Hermione, what did you mean you knew what was doing the attacks and that you knew where its lair is?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I have had my suspicions and Aragog confirmed them." Hermione lied.

"And." Ron impatiently said.

"The creature is a Basilisk, the entrance to its lair is in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, and it has been using the pipes to get around." Hermione smirked.

As they rounded the corner to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom they saw that it was surrounded by teachers and it looked like there was more writing on the wall. They quickly hid around the corner and peeked their heads around it.

"The Heir of Slytherin has left us another message." Minerva sniffed, "And has taken a student into the Chamber."

"Who?" Hooch asked.

"Ginny Weasley."

Ron gasped.

"Sorry I'm late." Lockhart said jovially.

"No, you're just in time." Snape sneered, "Weren't you just telling me how you knew where the entrance to the Chamber was?"

"Yes, you can go down to the Chamber to find her." Minerva smiled.

"Right, I'll be in my room getting…getting ready." Lockhart scampered off.

"Right that got him out from under our feet. Heads of Houses go make sure all your students are in their houses. Then meet me in the staff room. We need to find that entrance." Minerva told the other teachers, "Otherwise 'Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever'."

"We have to help Lockhart!" Hermione exclaimed, "He probably doesn't know anything!"

Hermione quickly took off in the direction of Lockhart's office.

"Where did she learn to run so fast?!" Ron shouted at Harry.

By the time that they made it to Lockhart's office it was clear that he was planning on running away. He had all of his trunks open in various arrays of being packed.

"What are you doing!?" Ron shrieked, "My sister is down there!"

"What does it look like he is doing?" Hermione sneered, "He's a fraud, and all his 'adventures 'were actually taken from other witches and wizards. All the things that made him famous were actually done by other people who are much more humble than you."

"Yes, well, very good of you Miss Granger." Lockhart said.

"What can you do?"

"Well, if you must know I am rather good with memory charms, so…"

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione shouted, caching his wand as it flew through the air. "Now, we know where the entrance is and you're going to help us."

"And if I don't?" Lockhart challenged.

"My mummy will hear about it."

Lockhart blanched; he knew who she looked like Bellatrix and now she just confirmed that she was her daughter. However the boys were just confused.

After breaking Lockhart's wand, she turned to the boys, "Cover him. I'll lead the way."

* * *

By the time they made it to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, Lockhart was drenched with sweat. He was terrified of her. The one time that the boys questioned Lockhart about what Hermione had said, she sent him a glare that almost made him pee his pants.

"So, where is this entrance?" Lockhart asked.

"Harry, you can talk to snakes. You can open the Chamber." Hermione said, glaring at Lockhart.

"Myrtle." Harry called out.

"Yes." She flirted.

"Not to be rude, but how exactly did you die?"

"Well I was hiding in that stall right there, crying my eyes out because Olive Hornby was laughing at my glasses. I heard someone come in, a boy, speaking in a funny language. I came out to tell him to 'Go away!' and then I died."

"Is that all?" Hermione asked.

"I remember a large pair of glowing red eyes by that sink." Myrtle pointed to the sink that Hermione was standing right in front of, "That sink that never worked, has it?"

"No."

Harry turned to the sink and saw a snake glittering in the light, **"Open"** he hissed.

The sink opened up showing a large tunnel.

"Harry, if you die down there, you are welcome to share my toilet." Myrtle smiled.

"Thanks." He muttered.

"After you, Lockhart." Hermione sneered, poking him in the back with her wand causing him to fall into the pipe.

Ron jumped then Harry, and then Hermione. The pipe seemed to go on forever, with many twists and turns. When Hermione finally made it to the bottom, she landed on rat skeletons.

"Come on, let's go this way." Hermione told them, making for the biggest pipe.

"Not so fast." Lockhart said gleefully, pointing Ron's broken wand at them.

"And just what do you think you are going to do with that?" Hermione smirked.

"Memory charms are my specialty."

"Yeah, well what are you going to tell the professors?" Harry asked indignantly.

"Let me guess." Hermione smiled, crossed her arms, and widened her stance, "You are going to tell them that you were too late to save the girl, how we lost our minds at the sight of her mangled body, and how you barely got us out alive. Am I right?"

"Yes, well, Obliviate!" Lockhart shouted. However, his spell backfired, quite literally. The jet of light hit Lockhart square in the chest and knocked him back into the wall causing a cave in. Hermione grabbed Harry and pulled him out of the way. Ron was trapped on the other side with Lockhart.

"Ron, are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But what happened?"

"Lockhart's memory charm backfired. He probably won't remember anything. We'll go find Ginny; you clear this rubble so we can get back out. Follow me, Harry."

"Do you know where are you going?" Harry asked.

"No idea." Hermione lied, "But I figure that if we follow the bigger pipes, we will eventually find the Chamber."

"So this isn't the Chamber?"

"Harry, does this look like a Chamber to you?" Hermione turned to him and raised her eyebrow.

"No, not really."

Hermione led them through the maze. They walked for what seemed like hours but was really only thirty minutes, before they were confronted by another door. This one was round and had four snakes on the door itself and one around the frame.

"Open it, Harry." Hermione ordered.

"Can't you do it? I really don't like speaking Parseltongue." Harry whined.

"**Harry."** Hermione hissed, thankfully he didn't notice that she had slipped into Parseltongue.

"Fine." Harry turned to the door, **"Open."**

The door swung open, and they clambered through it and down the latter.

Hermione saw Ginny first, she was lying face up at the end of the Chamber with the diary clutched in one hand.

"_Are you alright?"_ Hermione thought

"_I am rather cold."_

Hermione snickered.

"_It's not funny."_

"_I know, but Harry must think you are close to dying and he must destroy the diary."_

"_But won't that destroy your father?"_

"_If it was the real diary then yes; but since this is a fake, no."_

"Ginny!" Harry called, as he ran and slid down beside her, dropping his wand in the process. "She's cold as ice. Hermione, we have to do something!"

"I'm afraid there is nothing either of you can do." A voice said.

Both turned, Hermione's face like up, while Harry said, "Tom, Tom Riddle, what are you doing here? And what are you?"

"A memory, stored in a diary for fifty years." Tom said as he bent down and picked up Harry's wand.

"We have to go, Tom. The Basilisk…"

"Will not come until I call."

"What!" Harry shouted.

"You don't get it do you. I wonder, Granger do you understand?"

"You possessed her didn't you?" Hermione guessed.

Tom nodded his head, understanding that if they were to tell what really had happened his daughter would be killed or worse sent to Azkaban.

"You made her petrify all those people, then you made her come down here, and you are absorbing her life force to live again."

"_What!"_ Ginny shrieked.

"_Relax, I'm lying. Harry can't know what really happened, not yet."_

"Who are you?" Harry asked, still standing over Ginny trying to protect her.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle." Hermione said, and then gasped for dramatic effect, "That is an acrostic isn't it?"

Tom merely smiled, "Yes but of what?"

"I am Lord Voldemort." Hermione said.

"Correct ten points to Gryffindor." Tom sneered, "I was not going to keep my filthy muggle father's name! My mother chose poorly when she married him! No Pureblood, especially one descendant of Salazar Slytherin himself, should ever marry a muggle!

Hermione smirked.

"Then you opened the Chamber fifty years ago!" Harry shouted, "You framed Hagrid!"

"Yes and only Dumbledore saw through me. I knew I could never open the Chamber while I was at school, so I preserved my sixteen year old self in a dairy to finish off the work I had started. And you Potter, how is it that a mere baby was able to defeat me?"

"I don't know." Harry said.

At that moment Fawkes flew into the chamber and dropped the Sorting Hat at Harry's feet.

"Is this what Dumbledore sends his defender?" Tom sneered, "A song bird and an old hat. You will have to do better to defeat me. But my question still remains."

"I don't know!" Harry shouted, "All I know is that my parents died to save me."

"That is what you think." Tom stated turning to the statue that took up the back of the room, **"Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four."**

The mouth opened and a hissing noise could he heard.

"Harry, close your eyes!" Hermione screamed.

Harry closed his eyes and ran to the other end of the Chamber. He didn't make it however; he tripped before he got the chance. Thankfully Fawkes swooped in and scratched out the Basilisk's eyes.

"**Leave the bird! Kill the boy!"** Tom yelled.

Harry took off running down a side passage. Hermione took that moment to climb into the mouth and down into the lair of the Basilisk.

"What are you doing?" Tom asked, his voice had changed from menacing to caring as soon as they were alone.

"She told me to take care of her egg." Hermione smiled.

"Be careful."

"I will, daddy."

Hermione slid down and once she hit the floor she saw the egg. It was about the size of a Bludger but instead of round, it was an oval. She picked it up and hid it in her robes. She climbed out of the head in time to see Harry pull the Sword of Gryffindor out of the Hat. She watched as Harry dueled the Basilisk. Hermione didn't know who to root for. She didn't want Harry to die, but she also didn't want the Basilisk to die either. As it looked like the Basilisk was going to win, Harry shoved the sword up through her skull. Harry didn't get off scot free; one of the Basilisk fangs imbedded itself into his arm.

"You killed her!" Tom shouted, "But it is no matter, Ginny will die and I will be reborn."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Hermione said as she yanked the fang from Harry's arm and plunged it into the diary with such force that she drove it through cover-to-cover. Harry watched at Tom dissolved into patches of light, he was so focused on that the he missed Hermione whisper, "I'm sorry daddy."

"Ginny, wake up." Harry pleaded as he shook her shoulder.

Sitting up Ginny saw Harry's arm, "Harry, your hurt!" she exclaimed looking to Hermione for help.

Hermione shook her head; there was nothing she could do. Fawkes walked over to Harry and bent his head and two tears fell onto Harry's wound.

"Of course." Hermione breathed, "Phoenix tears have healing powers. Come on, let's get Ron and Lockhart and tell the professors that the danger is over."

Ginny looked ashen.

"Ginny are you all right?" Harry asked.

"It was me!" she squeaked, "I didn't want to but…"

"You were under the influence of the dairy. I'm sure once Harry gives it to Dumbledore, everything will be fine." Hermione said as she put her arm around Ginny's shoulders. "You coming Harry?" She called, before she whispered to Ginny, "You did well."

* * *

By the time that they made it to the rubble, Ron had cleared a hole for them to climb through.

Seeing that Lockhart was still unconscious, Hermione stated, "He should be awake by now."

"Not if he is still an annoying git, even without his memory." Ron smarted off, "Ginny! You're ok."

"I'm fine." Ginny replied, giving Ron a hug.

"Come on we need to get out of here." Hermione said, "Everyone grab onto Fawkes."

When they crawled into the bathroom, they saw shoes, lots and lots of shoes. Those shoes belong to every professor at Hogwarts, including Dumbledore.

"Hi." Hermione smiled, "So, we rescued, Ginny. Harry killed the basilisk with the Sword of Gryffindor and this." Handing Dumbledore the dairy, "And Lockhart attempted to Obliviate our memories and it backfired and now he doesn't remember anything."

"Three hundred points to Gryffindor." Dumbledore smiled, "Harry, I would like to speak with you in my office. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, go with Madam Pomfrey to the Hospital Wing. Severus, take Lockhart to St, Mungo's."

* * *

The last two weeks went by very quickly. Dumbledore canceled all end of year exams, much to Hermione's dismay. All those who had been petrified were revived. Hagrid was released from Azkaban. Harry freed Dobby. And Gryffindor won the House Cup. Before they knew it was time to head home. Hermione was headed to the Grangers for half of the summer, the other half she was going to spend with her aunt and uncle.

Before she left with the Grangers, she handed both boys a slip of paper, "This is my telephone number, call if you need anything."

She then walked away toward the Grangers, "Let's go home dear." John said, "We have a lot to discuss."


	22. Book 3 Chapter 1

Voicing is in regular  
_Thoughts are in italics_  
**Parseltongue is in bold**

* * *

The car ride to the Grangers house was, awkward, to say the least. Hermione knew her parents were going to tell her something she didn't want to hear and the Grangers were afraid of how Hermione was going to react to it.

By the time they pulled into the driveway, Hermione was about to scream from all the tension in the car. As soon as the car stopped moving, Hermione jumped out, grabbed her trunk and sprinted to the door.

"Calm down, Hermione." Jean soothed, "You are not getting away that easily. We are going to sit in the living room and we are going to have a nice chat, alright?"

Hermione grumbled her assent.

"Hermione, answer your mother!" John snapped.

"I assent!" Hermione, turning to her father yelled, "Happy now!?"

"Why don't we all sit down?" Jean pleaded, trying to diffuse the situation.

Hermione stalked over to the arm chair and flopped down onto it, "Well?" she demanded with a raised eyebrow.

Both Grangers gingerly sat down on the sofa. John took a minute to look his daughter over, every day she seemed to grow more distant from them. He didn't want to lose his only child to the world of magic.

"Hermione" John sighed, "Your mum and I… well… we have come to a decision."

"Oh, is that so?" Hermione sneered through clenched teeth.

"Yes, dear." Jean smiled at her, only to flinch back when Hermione icy glare turned on her.

"Don't disrespect your mother!" John reprimanded her, "This is the behavior we are concerned about. We thought we raised you better."

"Maybe my genes over rule your parenting." Hermione smirked.

"What?" Jean squeaked.

"I'm not stupid; I know you're not my real parents. I appreciate that you love me and all, but…"

"But what?" John asked his daughter.

"I don't look like you guys. I am very pale, both of you are darker toned. My eyes are brown with gold and red flecks, while mother has muddy brown and you have blue eyes. My hair is black and very kinky, mother, you have straight black hair, and father, you, had straight brown hair." Hermione looked them straight in the eye, "When were you going to tell me?"

John thinking honesty was the best policy said, "McGonagall told us not to."

Hermione shook her head, mocking them.

"Hermione, you are our daughter." Kean said emphatically, "You may not be our blood, but we consider you ours."

Before Hermione could snark at her, John interrupted, "This changes nothing. The decision your mother and I have come to is simple- you are not going back to Hogwarts next year."

"What!" Hermione shrieked (Had anyone been listening, they would have thought Bellatrix had escaped Azkaban) "Do I not have any say in this!?" A wind started whipping her hair around her head, as her hands clenched into fists at her sides. Looking straight into the Grangers eyes, she whispered very dangerously, "I will only say this once, so you better listen very carefully. I am going to Hogwarts come September 1. There is nothing you can do to stop me and if you try you will regret it."

"Who are you and what have you done with our daughter?" Jean asked close to tears.

"I am that same girl who Minerva helped kidnap and bring here. Who cried for her real mummy that night. That same girl has the purest blood running through her veins. And if you tell anyone this, you will never see me again because I will probably have been killed."

"What!" Jean exclaimed, while John's eyebrows disappeared above his hair line.

"I was taken away from my family because of who they were, and who I am."

"But you're just a child!" John exclaimed.

Hermione smirked, "They thought that they were 'saving' me from the darkness which surrounds my family, little do they know that I was exposed to that darkness since the day I was born – and I revel in it."

"The attacks at the school…"Jean began.

Hermione flashed her smirk at her, "I didn't do it."

Both Grangers breathed a sigh of relief.

"However, I facilitated it." Hermione grinned at seeing the Grangers flabbergasted reactions.

"Hermione." Jean tried to chastise her.

"Don't you 'Hermione' me." Hermione snapped, "I will stay with you for a month, then I am leaving to see family."

"We are your family, Hermione." Jean sniffed.

"Minerva told you two that I had no memory of my past. She unintentionally lied to you. I remember, I remember everything – that I did, my family's love for me especially my parents, and what they did." Hermione hissed the last part.

"We had no idea." Jean breathed.

"I know. That is the only reason you are still alive. Now, I am retiring to bed. I know all this has come as a shock to you muggles, but if you treat me right you will be spared when my daddy finally comes into power." Hermione swept up the stairs leaving a concerned John and a distraught Jean.

* * *

The rest of the time she spent with the Grangers was difficult on everyone. Jean felt like she was walking on egg shells around her child. John wanted to kill Minerva for dropping this ticking time bomb in their laps. Hermione just wanted to be with her real family.

On the evening before the Grangers were going to drop Hermione off at King's Cross for her meet up with 'the other family', as Jean had started calling them, Jean approached her daughter. "Hermione?"

Without even looking up for her book, Hermione mutter, "Mmmmm?"

"Do you really want to do this?" Jean looked at her daughter with pleading eyes.

Hermione almost laughed at that. "Yes." She ground out, before she regally swept out of the room, seeming to take what little warmth as left with her.

The next morning Hermione got up quite early, shrunk her trunk, and was waiting for the Grangers to roll out of bed. When they finally did, jean looked at her daughter with sad eyes, Hermione aloud the red to take over causing Jean to shudder.

The ride over to King's Cross was extremely awkward and you could have cut the tension with a knife. To say that the grangers were somewhat relieved when Hermione scurried out of the car and down the nearest alley was something of an understatement. However, as they pulled out of the station Jean burst into tears.

As soon as Hermione got into the alley apparated to Malfoy Manor, ready to start her real summer.


	23. Book 3 Chapter 2

Voicing is in regular  
_Thoughts are in italics_  
**Parseltongue is in bold**

* * *

Hermione briskly walked to the front gate. It opened as soon as she pulled out her wand. The front door did the same thing. However, when she walked in there was Pinky greeted her.

"It's good to see you little Mistress. The Master, Mistress, and little Master are no here at the moment. Would you like me to tell them you have arrived?"

"No, thank you." _No matter, I will just settle myself in and surprise them later._

Hermione climbed the staircase to her bedroom. When she opened the door, she saw that Narcissa had added a few additions to her room. A black book case stood in one corner, the door to the bathroom opened on the far wall, decorated in black, silver, and green. And to her left was a black king sized canopy bed with green and silver bedding.

Hermione smiled at her aunt's thoughtfulness. She pulled her shrunk trunk out of her pocket and placed it on the floor. One tap from her wand and it was ready to be unpacked. Opening it up, she noticed that nothing had gotten jostled around. She placed the Basilisk egg on her bed, the books on the bookcase, clothes in the armoire, and her bathing supplies in the bathroom.

Since she had left the Grangers without breakfast, she was rather famished. She wandered down to the kitchens to get a house elf to fix her some lunch. As she walked into the kitchen, she spied Hestia.

"Hestia, could you make me some lunch please."

"Hestia would love to make the Mistress lunch." Hestia gushed, "How was the Mistress' time at school and with those awful Muggles?"

Ruffling Hestia's hair Hermione answered, "My plan is set in motion, but the Grangers, let's just say that I can't wait to get my mum out of prison."

Hestia gave her a sad smile, "I miss the big Mistress too."

* * *

As she sat on one of the bar stools, patiently waiting for her lunch, she felt two strong arms encircle her waist.

"Hey, beautiful." Draco whispered in her ear.

Hermione leaned back into his embrace, "Have you eaten luck yet?"

"Yeah, at some fancy Italian restaurant." Draco gripped.

"You didn't like it." Hermione smiled at him.

Burying his face in her hair, "I would rather eat with you."

Hermione blushed.

Hestia gingerly placed Hermione food in front of her and creped out of the room.

After Hermione had finished, Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her off the stool.

"Have you unpacked yet?"

"I did that first thing." Hermione smiled at him. "Come there is something I want to show you."

She twined her fingers with his and led him to her room. Picking up the Basilisk egg she asked, "Do you know what this is?"

"An egg?" Draco was confused, _why would 'Mione care about an egg?_

"Not just any egg, this is a Basilisk egg." Hermione's smile lit up the whole room.

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"No, not really."

Just then the egg started to crack; Hermione carefully put both hands around it.

"It shouldn't be hatching yet." Hermione looked at Draco with wide eyes, "It isn't fully matured."

"What does that mean?"

"It will be on the small side." Hermione sighed.

"How small is small."

"Ten feet, most likely."

"Only ten feet!" Draco guffawed.

"Yes, when its parent was closed to thirty."

"Oh." Draco's eyes widened.

The egg gave one last crack and shell went everywhere. In Hermione's hand was a small Basilisk, about six inches long.

"Aw, isn't he cute." Hermione gushed, seeing Draco's apprehension, "Don't worry, she will only attack those I ask her to."

"What are you going to call her?" Draco asked.

The Basilisk slithered up Hermione's arm.

"I think I am going to call her Nehebkau." Hermione smiled at her. **"Do you mind me calling you 'Nehebkau'?"**

"**I would love that."** Nehebkau hissed. **"What should I call you?"**

"**My name is Hermione."**

"**And the boy?"**

"**Draco."** Hermione hissed, smiling.

Narcissa came into the room, "Hermione, I did as you requested and… what is that!?"

"This is my basilisk. Her name is Nehebkau." Hermione turned to Narcissa.

"Yes, well. Here you go. I had to send Lucias to get the Diadem as it was in the room of requirement."

"Thank you. I will keep these safe." Hermione said as she ran her fingers lovingly over the items her aunt gave her.

"Are those what I think they are?" Draco asked as he hugged her from behind.

"Mmmhhhmm." Hermione mumbled as she waved her hand and sent them into the false wall that hid her daddy's journals.

"What do you want to do this summer?" Draco asked.

"Well, besides study for next year, the Weasleys have invited me to the Leaky Cauldron a week before school starts. Other than that…"

"Do you have your book list already?"

Turning to face him, Hermione smiled, "Yeah, I was given all my books early. Can we go tomorrow and get everything I need?"

"Of course."

* * *

After breakfast, Draco and Hermione flooed to Knockturn Alley and then walked to Flourish and Blotts.

"What books do you need again?" Draco asked.

"Well, what I need for this year or what I want to get to be the best in the class." Hermione shot him a smile.

"What do you want to get?" Draco smiled back.

"I want to get all of the Ancient Rune books, and all of the Arithmancy books, the 'Monster Book of Monsters' 'Unfogging the Future' 'Intermediate Transfiguration' 'The Standard Book of Spells Grade Three' 'Intermediate Potions' 'Magical Plants and Their Uses Book III' 'Magical History Book Three' 'Wizarding Astronomy III' 'Sites of Historical Sorcery' and 'What Makes a Muggle' I think that's it."

"Why are you taking muggle studies?" Draco sneered.

"I want to see what improvements need to be made to the curriculum." Hermione sneered back.

After buying the books, they went back to the Manor.

* * *

Hermione spent the summer studying and spending time with Draco.

On more than one occasion, Narcissa found them both asleep in the library. Draco was sitting in one of the arm chairs, with Hermione draped over him and an open book in her lap. Nehebkau would be curled up on Hermione stomach. Narcissa would summon a blanket and place it over them before heading to her own bed. Lucias finally accepted the fact that Hermione was a permanent addition to the household and stopped harping on her.

The day before she was to head to the Leaky Cauldron, Lucias approached her.

Sinking to one knee and bowing his head, Lucias reverently said, "Hermione Lily Black, I pledge my allegiance to you. Until the Dark Lord returns I will follow you unwaveringly."

"And after he returns? You will what? Defy me?" Hermione questioned.

"No, my Princess, I meant no disrespect. I only meant that you father…"

Hermione interrupted him, "I know. But you must know your place as well. You are on the bottom of the food chain, while you wife and son are up at the top."

Hermione swept up the stairs to finish packing.

* * *

AN: Sorry it took so long to update, my mother insisted that we go camping.


	24. Book 3 Chapter 3

Voicing is in regular  
_Thoughts are in italics_  
**Parseltongue is in bold**

* * *

The morning that Hermione was to meet up with the Weasleys, she found herself in her bed. Not surprisingly Draco's arm was around her waist and Nehebkau was sleeping on her pillow. She disentangled herself from Draco's embrace and started getting ready. When she has finished, forty-five minutes later, Draco was still asleep.

Hermione smirked, then took a flying leap and landed on top of the slumbering dragon. "Morning." Hermione smiled as Draco opened his eyes.

"How long have you been up?" Draco questioned as he rubbed sleep from his eyes. He knew that Hermione was not a morning person and the fact that she was bright and chipper meant that she had been up for a little while.

"Oh, about forty-five minutes."

"Let's get you breakfast and then you can go meet up with the Weasleys." Draco muttered as he got out of the bed, "How are you going to hide the fact that you have a pet Basilisk?"

"**You can transfigure yourself into different animals, correct?" **Hermione hissed at her.

"**Yes." **Nehebkau hissed, **"What animal did you have in mind?"**

"**Could you turn into a cat?"**

"**Of course I can!"** She hissed indignantly.

"**Does a Kneazle sound good?"**

"**Like this."** At that moment Nehebkau turned into a rather large orange cat, with bow legs and a flat face.

"You're perfect!" Hermione gushed as she scooped up her new 'cat'.

_I am so glad that the Blacks have the ability to speak Parseltongue._ Draco thought.

Hermione sent him a smirk.

* * *

Hermione was in a foul mood by the time she got to the Leaky Cauldron. Thankfully Molly's greeting cheered her up.

"Hermione, dear, so good to see you." Molly gushed as she enveloped Hermione in of her hugs, "You don't mind rooming with Ginny, do you?"

"Of course not."

"Ginny, be a doll and show Hermione were she is staying. That a girl." Molly ordered her daughter.

Once they were in the room, Hermione cast silencing charms on it.

"Ginny, how was your summer?" Hermione asked her.

"It went rather well." Ginny answered her, and then in a conspiratorial whisper, "I think Fred and George would be good for our cause."

"What make you say that?" Hermione didn't want just anyone knowing about her.

"I heard them talking about you, and they confronted me about what happened last year. Everyone else seemed to take the story quite well. But Fred and George…" Ginny trailed off.

"I'll talk to them." Hermione said as she waved her hand and the door opened.

"Uh, we'll…" Fred began.

"Just be…" George finished.

"Come in. I want to talk to you." Hermione said in a low voice.

The twins never heard Hermione sound so dangerous, complied instantly. With a wave of her hand, Hermione shut the door.

"I hear you are giving your sister a hard time."

"Yes, well…"

"You see, we think…"

"That Ginny knew what she was…"

"Doing. Not only…"

"Did she know…"

"But she enjoyed it…"

Turning to Ginny Hermione stated, "Sounds like you have a problem." then addressing the twins, "What are your real feelings on blood purity?"

Both boys looked nervously at each other, "It matters" they said in unison.

Smirking Hermione said, "Good."

"There is another girl who believes in blood purity as well." Ginny said.

"Who?" Hermione questioned, knowing that this person would not be in Slytherin.

"Luna Lovegood."

"Your job is to get her on our side." Hermione ordered Ginny. "Fred, George, you are tasked with the protection of your sister and Luna, once she joins us.

"And what…" George began

"Exactly are…" Fred continued.

"We?" they questioned.

"We go by many different names." Hermione stated cryptically, "'The Knights of Walpurgis' is what we were originally called; but people know us by a different name now, a name that strikes fear in the heart of many – Death Eaters!"

"What is your position?" the twins asked.

"Dark Princess." Hermione smirked, "Ginny can fill you on the details later." effectively dismissing them.

* * *

The day before they had to leave for King's Cross, Harry showed up. Hermione came down stairs hearing Ron bitching about her cat.

"Ron, how many times to I have to tell you? It seems to be just your rat and no other." Hermione lied, the truth was that Nehebkau would eat the other small animals and just torture Scabbers.

"Honestly Ron, you would think that you were paranoid or something." Harry joked.

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed.

"It's good to see you, Harry." Hermione said very formally. The twins and Ginny realized that Hermione knew something about Harry that she wasn't willing to share just yet.

"Harry have you seen this?" Hermione asked innocently she handed him a news clipping.

"Yeah, I saw this last night, why?" Harry asked.

"Oh, no reason." Hermione said before she sashayed off to talk to Ginny. But she kept an eye on Harry and when she saw Author talking to him she knew that he was telling Harry all about his godfather. Author was getting information wrong of course, but that would only be helpful when Harry found out who his real father was and what really happened to his mother.

Hurricane Molly bustled into the eating area, "I everybody all packed? Good. Now off the Diagon Alley to get Harry's things. Don't stay out too late! We are getting an early start tomorrow! Want to get to King's Cross by nine!"

"_Ginny, do any of your other family members feel the same way you do?"_ Hermione thought.

"_You'll have to asked Fred and George."_

"_Fred, George."_ Hermione called, causing both twins to jump, Ginny rolled her eyes. _"Do any of your other family members pure bloods like you three?"_

Unsurprisingly the twins minds were linked and they answered together, _"We're going to assume that you don't mean the pureness of our blood, but the concept of blood purity?"_

"_Yesss."_ Hermione hissed.

"_Ron might. But we doubt it. The other family members love Muggles, especially dad."_

"_Why don't you like them?" _Hermione questioned.

"_Dad's gotten into too much trouble."_ All three answered.

"_Ginny, do you know why Luna is a blood purist?"_ Hermione asked, but allowed the twins access to her thoughts.

"_I think her mother was a Death Eater and instilled blood purity into Luna's head. It certainly isn't from her father he is a nutter, even more so than Luna. While she might be a little ditsy at times, she has a tenacious streak. Her mother died when a potions experiment went wrong the summer Luna came to Hogwarts."_ Ginny told Hermione.

"_She will be a perfect addition to our little group."_

"_Is there anyone else who knows about you." The twins asked._

"_The entire Slytherin house including their Head."_ Hermione smirked at the twins flabbergasted mind.


	25. Book 3 Chapter 4

Voicing is in regular  
_Thoughts are in italics_  
**Parseltongue is in bold**

* * *

By the time they got to King's Cross, Molly was in disarray. First the twins had been late getting up, and then all through breakfast they teased Percy about being head boy. It had been a long morning. Thankfully they made it fifteen minutes before the train left the station.

Harry ushered Ron and Hermione into the only compartment that boasted a sense of privacy, for the sole occupant of it was fast asleep. Hermione noted that Ginny had absconded with Fred and George in an attempt to find Luna.

"Who's the old guys?" Ron questioned when he saw the older person asleep.

"Professor Remus Lupin." Hermione stated.

"How is it that she knows everything?" Ron asked incredulously.

"It's on his suitcase, Ronald." Hermione said, exasperated.

"I have to tell you guys something." Harry muttered as he closed the door, "The man that escaped from Azkaban, Sirius Black, he escaped to kill me."

"What!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron, let him finish." Hermione hissed.

"Anyway, apparently he blames me for Voldemort's downfall and believes that killing me is the only way to bring him back. He did kill his friend Peter Pettigrew and fifteen Muggles, what's gonna stop him from killing me?"

"How do you know all this?" Hermione questioned.

"Mr. Weasley told me."

"No offence to Mr. Weasley, but he could have his information wrong." Hermione said very carefully, "It is very possible that the Ministry doesn't have all of the facts."

"My dad was a member of the old Order of the Phoenix; they would have the correct information." Ron snapped at her.

"Let me play devil's advocate," Hermione snarled, "I'm not saying your dad didn't relay to Harry was told him. I am sure that both sides kept secrets that very few people new about. I'm saying what if your father was not told an important piece of information or what if the Order didn't know about an important piece of information. I am sure there were spies on both sides."

Ron opened and closed his mouth like a fish.

"How do you know about all of this?" Harry was flabbergasted.

"It was a war, was it not?" Hermione asked, both boys nodded. "So, there would have been spies. Honestly."

But the boys never found out what 'honestly' was, because the train decided to stop at that exact moment.

"Why is the train stopped?" Harry asked.

Ron pressed his nose to the window, then whimpered, "There's something moving out there."

The temperature dropped to 0 oC, Hermione knew what was going on – the train was being invaded by Dementors.

The door opened and a black, gnarled, rotten looking hand appeared, it was followed closely by the rest of this thing. It appeared to be wearing a black torn robe and a single hole where its mouth would be. As it sucked all the happiness out of the room, Harry fainted, and Remus yelled, "Expecto Patronum! None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks!"

* * *

It took Harry awhile to wake up, and when he did they were almost to Hogwarts.

Remus handed Harry a piece of chocolate, "Here eat this, it'll help."

Taking the chocolate, Harry asked, "What was that thing?"

"It was a Dementor, one of the guards of Azkaban." Hermione remarked.

Remus nodded his head in Hermione's direction, "If you'll excuse me, I must have a word with the driver."

As soon as he left, Harry asked, "Who screamed?"

"No one screamed, Harry." Hermione answered, with sad eyes.

"But I heard screaming…a women." Harry countered.

"What did she sound like?" Hermione questioned.

"It sounded like she was pleading."

Hermione gave Harry her whole attention, "You have faced this we could never dream of facing." She lied through her teeth, "You probably witness your mother's death again."

"Hermione!" Ron scolded.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because that is what dementors do, they make you relive your worst memories." Hermione said in a small voice.

"That would explain why I felt like I did after mum sent me that Howler." Ron joked.

Harry laughed, "Hermione, what is yours?"

Hermione's eyes turned to ice, "It doesn't matter. You two wouldn't understand anyway."

"Hermione, my memory was my mother's death, how could yours be any worse?"

Hermione gave him a sad smile, "I'm not trying to one up you, Harry. I'm just not comfortable telling you just yet."

* * *

By this time the train had pulled into Hogsmeade's station. The students disembarked and climbed onto the magical carriages that would pull them to Hogwarts. By the time they got to the Castle it seemed like everyone knew that Harry had fainted.

Draco hissed, "Potter, psst, Potter, is it true you fainted, like actually fainted." He mimicked a girl's swoon. Draco caught Hermione's eye and winked, she smirked back.

"Come on, guys." Harry muttered.

But before they could make it into the Great Hall, they heard Minerva call out, "Potter, Granger a word, in my office if you don't mind."

_And if we do?_ Hermione thought.

When they made it to Minerva's office, she rounded on Harry, "Is it true that you had an episode on the train?"

"It was just a Dementor, Professor." Harry explained.

"Are you sure?" Minerva questioned.

"Yeah, he's sure." Hermione asserted, "Professor Lupin even gave him chocolate."

"Oh, that's just splendid." Madam Pomfrey gushed, "We finally have a DADA professor who knows his remedies. Harry if you feel bad at all you know that you are welcome to come see me anytime. You certainly have been in my med-ward plenty; I even think I have a bed with your name on it." With that she left to go to the feast.

"Harry be a dear and go to the feast, Hermione and I have some things we need to discus and we won't be done until after the feast. She will meet you in the common room later." Minerva told him.

Harry quickly scampered out of her office.

"Well I certainly have that effect on students." Minerva sighed, "Except for you, why don't you tremble in fear of me?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders in a manner that mimicked Bellatrix's so much that Minerva shuddered.

"Hermione, it has come to my attention that you are taking too many classes to fit into your schedule. I propose that you use this." Minerva pulled out a gold hourglass necklace.

"That's a Time Turner." Hermione whispered, in awe.

"Yes it is. Do you know how to use one?"

"I've read about them, but I have never gotten to use one. For every time you turn it you go back two hours."

"I trust you to be careful with it." Minerva told her as she handed her a small book, "Read this and then I will let you go."

"Yes ma'am." Hermione said absentmindedly as she opened her new book.


	26. Book 3 Chapter 5

Voicing is in regular  
_Thoughts are in italics_  
**Parseltongue is in bold**

* * *

Hermione didn't finish the book until eleven thirty. She quickly headed to the common room, where she was greeted enthusiastically by Harry and Ron.

"Boys, calm down." Hermione reprimanded, "Classes start tomorrow, and we need a good night's sleep. Now go to be."

With the Hermione swept up the stairs and into the third year girls' dorm. The stunned boys followed her orders immediately.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Ron stole Hermione's schedule.

Hermione's indignant shriek of "Hey, give me that!" caused the entire staff table to whip their heads in her direction to make sure Bellatrix had not escaped.

"Hermione, quite down." Harry whispered, "The entire staff table just looked our way."

"Hermione, how are you taking all these classes?" Ron quipped before Hermione could yell again, "How can you squeeze in ten subjects? I mean you have Divination, Muggle Studies and Arithmancy all at nine o'clock. I know you're good but no one's that good. How can you be in two places at once?"

Snatching her schedule back, Hermione sneered, "that's observed Ronald, how can someone be in two places at once? And you listed three subjects not two. Now if you don't mind I'm going to head to class."

"Classes don't start till nine!" Ron whined through a mouthful of food.

"I know that Ronald." Hermione hissed, eyes flashing, "But I like to get places early." With that she stormed out of the Great Hall and to one of her first classes of the day.

By the time the boys had finished breakfast, and headed up to divination Hermione was already there.

Harry was the one to reconcile things with her, "Do you mind if we sit with you."

"So long as you two don't cheat off me." Was her short reply.

"What is this place?" Ron questioned.

"This is the Divination classroom." Hermione said exasperatedly, "All these fluffy multi-colored things are supposed to help broaden your mind." Sarcasm was evident in her voice, "It's either that or the cooking sherry."

Both Ron and Harry looked at Hermione like she had grown two heads.

Suddenly a low, raspy voice said, "Welcome, it is so nice to see you all in the physical world at last."

Hermione just rolled her eyes and shielded her mind.

Professor Trelawney crept out of the shadows trying to be graceful, but only managing in bumping into her table. "Sit, my children, sit."

Hermione, followed by Harry and Ron, took a table in the far corner of the room.

"Welcome to Divination" Trelawney tried to sound mysterious, but only managed to fool of few, "My name is Professor Trelawney, I do not venture down into the hustle and bustle that is this great castle very often, I find that it clouds my Inner Eye."

Hermione snorted; thankfully it seemed that Trelawney's Inner Eye was on the frits today because she didn't call Hermione out, and continued like nothing had happened, "I must warn you, the art of Divination is the most difficult of the magical arts. You must have the Sight in order to do well in this class, books will only get you so far."

At this both Harry and Ron turned to Hermione with stupid grins on their faces, Hermione would have to work just as hard as the rest of them! However, much to their chagrin, Hermione was smirking and didn't seem fazed that the answers couldn't be found in a book.

"Many powerful witches and wizards are useless at the art of Divination." Trelawney continued.

"That is why they were so sought after during war time." Hermione muttered, "And why there is a room in the Department of Mysteries dedicated to prophesies."

"The art of Divination is a Gift granted to a few." Trelawney turned to Neville, "You boy, is your grandmother well."

"I t…t…think so." He stuttered.

"I wouldn't be so sure." She replied mystically.

"She sure knows how to captivate an audience." Hermione snorted.

"We will start reading tea leaves this first semester and go on to palmistry next semester." Trelawney said quickly shot Parvati Patil a look, "By the way dear beware of a red-headed man."

Parvati glared at Ron and moved her chair away from him.

Hermione leaned over and whispered, "For all you know, you could just copy off his test an answer that is wrong."

Trelawney went on, "In the second semester, during February, we will have to take a leave for a few days. For their will be a nasty bout of the flue, I myself will lose my voice, and around Easter one of our number will leave us forever."

The entire class gasped, except for Hermione who muttered, "Only one will leave this dreaded class, I bet it will be me."

With that the lesson began. After the tea had brewed and they had drunk it all, it was time to read the leaves.

However, before they could, Trelawney deemed it necessary to exclaim, "Broaden your minds my dears, and allow your Inner Eye to see past the mundane!"

Hermione took Harry's cup, "You have a wonky cross that means trials and suffering; and a sun. So you're going to suffer, yet be happy about it. Yeah, Harry that sounds about right."

"Thanks." Harry muttered, taking his cup from Hermione and handing it to Ron, "You try."

"Umm, it looks like you have a sheep…no a pig…no a llama…" Ron stuttered.

Hermione sniggered.

Trelawney snatched Harry's cup from Ron, "It's an eagle, dear. It means that Harry has a great enemy."

"Well, everybody knows that." Hermione drawled.

"Excuse me." Trelawney looked offended, she was not use to students questioning her. However there was something familiar about this witch.

"Everybody knows that Voldemort is Harry's enemy. A great seer like yourself should have seen these things" Hermione sneered, _At least while he is fighting for Dumbledore._

Trelawney chose not to answer Hermione accusation; instead she turned her eyes back to Harry's cup. Hermione closed her eyes and ever so slightly moved her right hand. Trelawney dropped the cup with a loud gasp.

"What is it Professor?" Harry was genuinely worried, he saw what Hermione did.

"My dear boy, you have the Grim!" she gasped out, slowly backing away from Harry.

"What's the Grim?" He asked.

"The Grim is one of the darkest omens of our world." Hermione quipped, "It is an omen of death."

The whole class gasped as one, again.

Harry turned to Trelawney, "I think you need to worry about me Professor, I think someone put my cup of to it."

"I'm sorry my dear boy, I had Dumbledore charm the cups so no one can hex them."

"I have a question, Professor." Hermione said, "Does the Grim mean the Harry will be killed, or that Harry will kill someone?"

"My dear I sense very little aura around you," Trelawney began and was saved from Hermione's anger by the bell, "I will see you all later, ta-ta."

As soon as they exited the class room, Harry hissed, "That was not very nice of you. I mean, seriously! Hermione what were you thinking?"

"She isn't very good. She has only made one prophesy of great importance and it has not come into fruition." Hermione explained and muttered, "And I think she got the gender wrong."

* * *

Thankfully her Arithmancy and Muggle Studies went rather well. Since, she had taken Arithmetic during grade school and had read two book ahead of what they were studding she was way ahead of the rest of the class and the teacher awarded plenty of house points.

Muggle Studies was a breeze because the first thing that the Professor asked was, "Do I have any Muggles in attendance?"

When Hermione raised her hand the teacher replied, "Good. You can correct any mistakes I make, alright." Effectively leaving Hermione to critique her curriculum.

Unfortunately, the had Transfiguration right after Divination and Hermione was sure that Minerva was going to want to talk to her about how well the Time Turner was working out.

"What has got you lot all riled up?" Minerva asked before she began her lesson.

"We just came from Divination." Hermione smarted off.

"Ah, of course, no need to say any more Miss Granger. Pray tell, who will be dying this year?" Minerva smiled.

"Harry."

Minerva shook her head, "Sibyll like to predict the death of one student every year since she has arrived. None have died yet. Death omens are her favorite way of greeting a new class. If it weren't for a fact that I never speak ill of my colleagues…." Here Minerva paused and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Divination is one of the most imprecise branches of magic. Since the future is always moving there is no guaranteeing that what was seen fourteen years ago is still in effect today. I shall not conceal from you that I have very little patience with it and even less with Sibyll. True Seers are very rare and…" Here Minerva stopped.

"And you are not sure that Sibyll is one of them." Hermione finished.

"Miss Granger." Minerva chastised.

"Professor" Hermione began, "Harry seems to be in excellent health and had even one of her visions come true. I was in her class; she is very good at reading people. But that seems to be about it."

Thankfully Minerva didn't think it was necessary to talk to Hermione after class. And she was able to make it to her next class on time.


	27. Book 3 Chapter 6

Voicing is in regular  
_Thoughts are in italics_  
**Parseltongue is in bold**

* * *

At lunch it seemed that Ron was attempting to piss off Hermione, "Hermione, I know you look up to Professor McGonagall and all, but do you really agree with her about Professor Trelawney."

"I watched her; she is very good at reading people. She knows what will set a class off and she does it."

"But she saw the Grim in Harry's cup!" Ron was becoming hysterical.

Hermione pursed her lips, "Divination is a very woolly subject unless you have the Sight. Only a handful of witches have had it, ever. Sibyll is not one of them. Yes, while she might predict what people will do, it is not that hard if you are good in Occlumency and Legilimency. She is good at Legilimency, not Occlumency. In short, she can teach the subject, but cannot practice it!"

With that Hermione stormed off.

"Nice work, Ron" Harry muttered.

"What!?" Ron asked indignant.

* * *

As they made their way to Care of Magical Creatures, Hermione made it abundantly clear that she was not talking to either of the boys. In fact, she made it a point to walk with the Slytherins!

Hermione heard Parvati whisper to Harry, "What's up with Hermione."

"Divination and Ron has her knickers in a twist." was his remark.

"Oh." Parvati wisely dropped the subject when Hermione flashed a glare at them.

By the time they made it to Hagrid's Hut, there was one red and black robe in the midst of green and black.

"C'mon now, le's go." Hagrid bellowed, "Righ' this way. Got a real treat for yeh today. Now I wan' yah ter open your books."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Draco sneered.

"You have to stroke the spine." Hermione declared.

Draco opened his mouth to snark back, but before he could Hermione elbowed him in the ribs.

Hagrid whistled and two beautiful creatures came into view. One was almost as tall as Hagrid, all grey, with the rear end of a house, with the front of was that of an eagle, orange eyes, and definitely male. The other one was smaller, entirely red with blue –green eyes, and female.

"What are those?" Pansy Parkinson breathed.

"Those are Hippogriffs." Hermione answered, "They are very proud creatures and easily offended. If you offend one of them it might be the last thing you do."

"Very good, 'Mione, ten points to Gryffindor." Hagrid smiled. "Now, who wants te ride him?"

The entire class, except for Hermione and Harry, stepped back.

"Good, on ya." Hagrid exclaimed, "Come her' Harry, Hermione. Now Harry, you can approach Buckbeak. 'Mione you can go to Fleetwing."

"Which one's which?" Harry asked.

"The grey one's Buckbeak, an' the red one's Fleetwing. Now on ya' go." Hagrid was grinning from ear-to-ear. "Easy, now, Yeh've got to keep eye contact. Now try not ter blink. Hippogriffs don't trust yeh if yeh blink too much. An' when yeh make eye contact be sure ter bow."

Hermione made sure to keep eye contact and when she meet the blue-green eyes, she immediately bowed. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Harry do the same thing. Both Hippogriffs bowed to their respective humans.

"Good, Harry, Hermione, now ye' can ride them." Hagrid stated ecstatically.

"What!" Harry exclaimed.

Hermione calmly climbed onto Fleetwing's back, Hagrid had to help Harry up.

"Now off yer go!" Hagrid exclaimed as he slapped Buckbeak's rump.

"Yah!" Hermione yelled as she dug her heels into Fleetwing's flanks.

Both Hippogriffs raced to the end of the pen and leapt into the air.

"Woohoo!" Hermione yelled, while Harry just hung on for dear life.

Buckbeak, sensing his rider's nervousness, kept low to the ground. However, Fleetwing flew high into the air, causing Hermione to whoop in delight.

When they came back down to earth, Hermione exclaimed, with the biggest smile plastered all over her features, "That was amazing! Can I do that again?"

"Well done!" Hagrid bellowed, "Twenty points to Gryffindor!"

Draco stalked over to Buckbeak, trying to impress Hermione, said "You're not tough are you? You big ugly brute."

"Malfoy, no!" Hagrid yelled, right before Buckbeak slashed at Draco.

Thankfully Draco raised his arm above his head and thankfully only his lower arm was lacerated.

"Hagrid, he has to be taken to the Hospital Wing!" Hermione exclaimed, obviously worried.

"Righ' I'll take him." Hagrid subduedly said as he picked up Draco, "Class dismissed!"

* * *

After dinner Hermione slipped into the boys' dorm and stole Harry's cloak of invisibility. Hermione snuck out of the Gryffindor common room and slowly crept to the Hospital Wing. She almost had a run in with Minerva. Thankfully Hermione used a little bit of wandless-wordless magic to make a suit of armor fall over. By the time Hermione made it to the Hospital Wing, visiting hours were over.

Hermione slowly crept over to the only occupied bed. Just as she was about to approach, Madam Pomfrey came out of her office.

Draco heard a whisper that sounded suspiciously like Hermione, "Shit!"

"Draco, are you sure you don't want any more pain killer?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"I'm sure, thank you." Draco hurriedly assured her.

"Well if you're sure." Madam Pomfrey began.

"I'm sure."

"I will see you in the morning." With that Madam Pomfrey swept back into her office.

"Hermione?" Draco whispered.

"Right here." Hermione smiled, taking off Harry's cloak. "Who are you feeling?"

"Where did you get that thing?" Draco asked.

"Draco, answer my question." Hermione chided however with her smile it fell short of a reprimand.

"I should get out by tomorrow, but my father is telling me to milk it for all its worth."

"I will let you use your digression. And I stole the cloak from Harry."

Draco started laughing.

"Be quite." Hermione laughed, "You don't want Madam Pomfrey to come in here, do ya?"

That made Draco stop.

"Are you sure you're alright." Hermione asked as she brushed some hair out of Draco's face.

"I'll be fine."

"Let me see." Hermione demanded as she grabbed his wrist.

"Ow, that hurts." Draco whined.

"Shh." Hermione cooed as she closed her eyes, "It's not too bad. Just a slight laceration, some torn muscle, Madam Pomfrey had done a good job."

"Can you fix it any faster?" Draco inquired.

"Not without Madam Pomfrey noticing." Hermione sighed, eyes drooping.

"You can't make it back without drooping dead." Draco smirked, "Here stay with me."

Draco opened his arms; Hermione quickly snuggled into his embrace. Draco pulled the invisibility cloak off of the floor and slipped it over them.

Draco slipped his arms around Hermione's waist, placed a kiss to her forehead, "Goodnight, 'Mione."

"Night, Draco." Hermione muttered, right before she fell asleep.

Draco smiled and pulled Hermione closer. He just hoped they would wake up before Madam Pomfrey came to check on him.


	28. Book 3 Chapter 7

Voicing is in regular  
_Thoughts are in italics_  
**Parseltongue is in bold**

* * *

When Draco woke up the first thing he was aware was that he was not in bed alone. The second was that he was in the Hospital Wing. He gently placed a kiss to Hermione's hair.

"Come on beautiful, time to wake up." Draco murmured, running his fingers through her hair.

Hermione answered by rolling into Draco's chest and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Come on." Draco cooed, "Time to get up."

Turning her face up to meet his, Hermione smiled "Morning."

"Morning to you too." Draco chuckled, "Not that I don't like this, but you have to get back before Madam Pomfrey come to check on me."

"Uh!" Hermione grimaced, "Where's Harry cloak?"

"Right here." Draco reached behind her and pulled it.

"Thank you." Hermione whispered as she got up and pulled the cloak over her body.

She covered up just time, Madam Pomfrey came out of her office. Hermione took that as her leave and quietly exited the Hospital Wing.

She made it back to the Gryffindor common room in time to slip Harry back his invisibility cloak and get changed before the rest of the dorm stirred.

* * *

The next few days were hard on Hermione. She hadn't really gotten use to cramming two days into one yet. Add that to the fact that Draco still hadn't made an appearance, Hermione was one cranky witch. Draco finally came back to class Thursday halfway through Potions. HE swaggered in looking very pleased with himself, arm all bandaged up.

"Sorry I'm late Professor Snape. Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let me out until now." Draco drawled.

"Yes, well it seems Miss Granger is the only one without a partner. So, I guess you will have to partner with her." Snape sneered.

Both Harry and Ron protested, causing Snape to deduct twenty points apiece.

"Here let me." Hermione whispered as she took the shrivelfig and cut it.

"Hermione, psst, Hermione." Ron whispered, "Why are you helping Malfoy?"

Turning around to snap at him, "It's my potion too and I would like to get a good grade and if that means I have to do all the work then so be it!"

"Twenty points from Gryffindor!" Snape sneered, "No talking!"

Hermione sent the boys a death glare.

After Potion they went quickly to DADA. However when the boys turned around to ask Hermione a question they saw her at the end of the hallway.

"How did you get back there when you were right behind us?" Ron whined.

"Doesn't matter, let's just get to class." Hermione ordered.

"Have you noticed how bossy Hermione is becoming?" Ron whispered to Harry.

"Yes, I have. She is acting a lot like Malfoy."

"A Pureblood you mean."

Lupin came into the DADA classroom, before the boys continued guessing.

"Settle down, class. Today we will be learning about Boggart. There will be no need of books today, seeing as this is a practical lesson."

Professor Lupin pointed to an armoire that was shaking. "Who knows what a Boggart is?"

Hermione's hand immediately shot up, "It's a shape-shifter. It can take the appearance of whatever a person fears the most. No one knows what it looks like because there is no spell that makes it take its original shape. However, there is a spell that will cripple it – Riddikulus. However, what really finished off a Boggart is laughter."

"Well done Hermione, ten points to Gryffindor." Lupin smiled.

Lupin made Neville go first. His Boggart was Professor Snape, when he said 'Riddikulus' Snape worn his Grandma's clothes.

"Alright everyone form a line!" Lupin called out.

By the time that Harry got up the entire class was laughing. The Boggart seemed to have trouble deciding what it wanted to be. Finally it turned into a Dementor. Professor Lupin jumped in front of Harry and the Boggart turned into a full moon.

Lupin quickly shouted, "Riddikulus! All right class dismissed."

* * *

Hermione thought that classes where going rather well; albeit some, namely Care of Magical Creatures and Divination, were a little on the boring side. Hagrid was only bringing in tame creatures since the Hippogriff incident and Trelawney was, well, Trelawney.

"Hey guess what's Halloween weekend!" Ron exclaimed to Hermione and Harry.

"What?" Harry indulged Ron.

"The first Hogsmeade trip!" Ron was ecstatic.

"You two have fun." Harry murmured.

"What you're not coming?"

"I didn't get my permission slip signed."

"If you go to Professor McGonagall…"

"She'll what, let him go. When people assume that someone is trying to kill him?" Hermione snapped, "Honestly, Ron, use your brain. I'm sure you have one."

Both boys stared at her, flabbergasted.

She stalked off. Seeing Crookshanks she hissed, **"Find Scabbers and make his life miserable. He is nothing but a rat. I don't see what my daddy sees in him, he is a useless servant."**

"**Yes, Mistress."**

* * *

Halloween came quickly for Hermione, and since Lupin was chaperoning this expedition she was going to see if his allegiance was still with her daddy.

"Catch ya' later Harry." Hermione hollered as she and Ron headed out. Turning to Ron, Hermione quipped, "I need to talk to Professor Lupin. You are welcome to come if you want."

"No thanks I think I'll just head to Honeydukes." Ron didn't want to talk to a professor unless he absolutely had to.

Hermione went to find Remus. Seeing his enter the Three Broomsticks, she immediately followed. She sat down in the booth with him.

"Good afternoon, Remus." Hermione murmured.

"Miss Granger" Remus began to chastise her.

"Remus, take a good look at me and see if you want to finish that sentence." Hermione hissed.

Remus took in Hermione shoulder length black kinky hair, her pale white skin, brown eyes with flex's of gold and red, and most importantly her wand. A twelve and three-fourths inch walnut, with a dragon heartstring core, that Hermione was twirling between her fingers.

"Ah, Dark Princess, please forgive me." Remus began.

"Spare me." Hermione smiled, "I just needed to see whose side you are on. And now I know. Good day….Moony."

With that Hermione left him in order to go find Ron.

* * *

When they got back to Hogwarts, Ron took it upon himself to tell Harry all about their adventures.

"Honestly, Ron." Hermione growled, "Don't tell Harry about all this that he can't have!"

The boys stuffed themselves with food, while Hermione just ate her fill.

After dinner the students headed to their respective common rooms. Except for the Gryffindor's – the Fat Lady was missing and her portrait was slashed in four places.


	29. Book 3 Chapter 8

Voicing is in regular  
_Thoughts are in italics_  
**Parseltongue is in bold**

* * *

After they had found the Fat Lady AND once they had finally calmed her down, fifteen minutes later.

She cried, "Eyes like the devil, he tried to break into the common room and when I wouldn't let him he attacked me!"

"Who, my dear?" Albus asked.

"Sirius Back!"

"Everyone will sleep in the Great Hall tonight. Teachers patrol the castle; no one gets in or out." Albus ordered. "And I want everyone segregated by the Houses."

Once every one was settled, it was hard for Hermione to fall asleep. She hoped that Sirius had made it out safe.

However, no one would stop taking about this incident and only Sir Cadogan was brave enough to watch the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

The day before they were to play against Hufflepuff, Lupin was missing from his DADA class. Unfortunately for the Gryffindor's Snape was teaching. As soon as he swept into the classroom, he waved his wand and the wind shutters slammed closed.

"Turn to page three hundred and ninety-four." Snape drawled.

"But sir, we are not to start nocturnal beast for weeks. We are supposed to be studying Red Caps and Hinkypunks." Hermione quipped, seeing as Snape wanted them to study werewolves.

"Miss Granger, I did not ask your opinion. Now turn to page three hundred and ninety-four!" Snape snapped, "Now who can tell me what is the difference between an Animagus and a werewolf?"

Hermione's hand shot up immediately, "Please, sir."

"Miss Granger that is the second time you have spoken out of turn! Now…." Snape continued to drawl on.

Hermione glared daggers at him the entire lesson.

* * *

Minerva almost didn't let Harry play Quidditch. However, after the match, Hermione was wishing Minerva had body bound Harry in her office. When Harry went after the Snitch Dementors swarmed the pitch and caused Harry to fall off his broom. Only Albus' fast thinking saved Harry from hitting the pitch and breaking every bone in his body-effectively killing him. Thankfully Harry just suffered from a mild concussion and a trip to the Hospital Wing.

Unfortunately, Harry's broom did far so well. It flew right into the Whomping Willow and it was destroyed.

Even though Harry was fine, Madam Pomfrey kept him hostage in the Hospital Wing the rest of the weekend.

Hermione decided that enough was enough. She was going to talk with Remus and get him to teach Harry the warding spell against Dementors. No one questioned her when she told them that she needed to talk to Professor Lupin. Everyone thought that the know-it-all was just going to discuss something that they were not going to study for weeks yet.

Storming into his office Hermione ordered, "Remus, you need to teach Harry how to cast 'Expecto Patronum'."

"Yes, Princess."

With that Hermione traipsed out of Remus' office.

* * *

The second Hogsmeade weekend came and Hermione and Ron had to leave Harry behind, again much to Harry's dismay.

Ron dragged Hermione to Honeydukes, against Hermione's wishes. By the time Harry had startled Ron with a "Definitely not." when Ron asked Hermione if she would like some blood-flavored lollipops, Hermione was ready to kill Ronald.

"Harry, how did you get here?" Hermione asked.

"The Twins gave me a map that shows where everyone is and has a bunch of secret passages and such."

"That is so cool." Ron gushed then whined, "Why didn't they give it to me?"

"Probably because they knew you would brag about it." Hermione smirked, "Why don't we go to the Three Broomsticks for a Butterbeer?"

With that Hermione sauntered out of the candy store and down the street.

By the time the boys had caught up to her, she was already sitting at a table in the Three Broomsticks with three Butterbeers. Both Harry and Ron sat down beside her. The table that she picked was at the back and gave them a view of all the patrons coming and going, including Minerva and Fudge. Hermione quickly pushed Harry under the table and levitated a Christmas tree in front of them. The table that the adults picked gave the Trio ample eavesdropping abilities.

At first all the adults talked about was what they were getting to drink and how the year had gone. When they stared talking about Sirius Black all three started listening very carefully.

"When are these Dementors going to leave?!" Madam Rosmerta demanded, "They are driving away all my customers!"

"They are a necessary evil." Fudge told her, "We all know what Black is capable of."

"Yes, but why come here?"

"For Harry of course." Minerva said, Hermione scoffed at that.

"Why would he be after Harry?" Rosmerta asked.

"Because he thinks that killing Harry will bring Voldemort back." Fudge replied.

"I still can't believe that he would kill his own Godson." Rosmerta remarked.

"Well, he was the Potters secret keeper and he sold them out." Minerva sadly said.

"We all know how vicious he is!" Fudge growled. "When Peter Pettigrew cornered him, he destroyed him! All that was left of him was his finger! Not only that, but he killed twelve Muggles! Do you know how many memory charms we had to do?!"

"You have is flipped." Hermione whispered.

By the time that the adults had finished talking and left Hermione realized how much they knew and how little, it was refreshing to know that the Order had not figured everything out. When Hermione and Ron looked under the table, Harry was gone. Hermione knew that he would be extremely pissed off when he found out how much Hermione knew and hadn't told him. Ron however was just angry that Harry had run off without them, he just wanted to know where this secret passage was.


	30. Book 3 Chapter 9

Voicing is in regular  
_Thoughts are in italics_  
**Parseltongue is in bold**

* * *

Harry was extremely irritable the next day. It did not help that Ron kept talking about how Black was coming to kill Harry.

It just kept getting worse; Hagrid got a letter saying that he had to go to a hearing for Buckbeak - a hearing that would decide whether or not Buckbeak got executed. Needless to say with the Governors in Lucius pocket, Buckbeak was sentenced to death.

Christmas morning was good for everyone, except Ron. Crookshanks/Nehebkau attacked him when he was trying to get Scabbers. "Get your blood cat away from me!" Ron yelled.

After they had opened their presents and Harry had received a Firebolt from someone.  
"Harry, you don't know who it was sent from. It could be that someone wants you dead." Hermione said in her know-it-all-voice.  
"Like Sirius Black you mean." Ron snapped.  
"It could be anyone."

After breakfast Hermione stayed behind to talk to Minerva. "Professor, Harry received a broom from someone. It had no note and…"  
"No need to say anything else, Miss Granger, I will have Madam Hooch and Professor Flitwick look at."  
To say that the boys were pissed at Hermione was an understatement.  
"Well if you want Harry to die then be my guess and use a broom that a mysterious person sent you. But as for me, I want to keep you two safe!" Hermione snapped.

As the months passed the boys eventually forgave Hermione for ratting Harry out about the Firebolt, but only when Minerva gave it back to them and told them that it was clean when Harry received it and when Ron was able to say, "I told you so!" However, Ron still hadn't forgiven Hermione for Crookshanks trying to constantly kill Scabbers.

Unfortunately, since the Governors were in Lucius' pocket Buckbeak was sentenced to death.

* * *

The Monday morning before Easter the trio headed to Divination class. As they started their class, which involved reading from crystal balls, Hermione couldn't stop bitching.

"I have decided to start orb reading early this semester." Professor Trelawney said mystically, "The fates have informed me that there will be orbs on your final. And I am anxious to give you ample practice"

"Well, honestly... 'the fates have informed her' who sets the exam? She does! What an amazing prediction!" Hermione sneered.

Both boys tried to shush her, but were laughing too hard.

"Crystal gazing is a particularly refined art," Trelawney continued dreamily, "I don't expect any you to See when you first peer into the Orb infinite depths. We shall start by practicing relaxing the conscious mind and the external eyes."

Hermione started sniggering uncontrollably.

"So as to clear the Inner Eye and the superconcious. Perhaps, if we are lucky, some of you will See before the end of class."

"This is so stupid!" Hermione hissed, "I could be doing something useful, like studying or…"

"Would anyone like me to help them with the shadowy portents in their Orb?" Trelawney asked the Trio.

"Don't need help." Ron smiled, "By the looks of things we're going to have a lot a fog tonight!"

Hermione and Harry laughed out loud at that.

Trelawney seemed to stutter for a minute, "Well, I see something in here. Something is moving."

"Here we go again." Hermione muttered.

"It appears to be the Gr…"

"Oh for goodness' sake! Not the bloody Grim again!" Hermione exclaimed.

"My dear" Trelawney began, "From the moment you entered my class I saw that…"

"You saw nothing!" Hermione hissed too low for all but Harry and Ron to hear, "I shielded my mind. That is why you don't like me!"

"Do not interrupt me!" Trelawney shrilly exclaimed, "From the moment you entered my class I saw that you do not have what the noble art of Divination requires! I don't remember every meeting a student so mundane!"

Hermione just smiled and shook her head, "You old fool, you want your prophecy's to be complete then fine. I hate this class anyway. Now maybe if it was taught by a real Seer…"

Hermione hit the Orb off of the table and stormed out of the class muttering, "Unfogging the future my ass.

* * *

Easter holidays passed by rather quickly for Hermione, she spent all of her time studying.

As exams came closer Hermione realized that she would have to use the Time Turner for her exams as well. She just wanted this year to be over. Next year she would not be taking Divination, as she had already dropped it this year, nor would she be taking Muggle Studies, for she had learned all that she needed to know already.

By the time the exams were finished, Buckbeak's execution was finalized. He was to be murdered at two in the afternoon.

After Hermione got Hagrid's letter telling them that, they hurried down to hit hut. However, before they could get there they ran into Draco, Crabbe and Goyle.

Hermione ran straight to Draco and said, "You! You foul, loathsome, evil, little cockroach!" then pulled her wand out, and jabbed it into his neck. She could hear Harry and Ron saying something to her, but she was concentrating on Draco, _"You should not be hiding up here like a Malfoy! You are a Black act like one! I am going to teach you a lesson."_

"Come on Hermione, he's not worth it." Ron tried to calm her down.

Hermione seemed to listen to him; she lowered her wand and turned her back to him. Then she moved her right foot so as to give herself better movement, rotated her hips and her shoulder as she threw a punch right at his nose, breaking it. Draco and his goons quickly ran off, probably to see Madam Pomfrey.

Turning to her boys, Hermione smiled, "That felt good." She was actually happy to show them her true colors.

* * *

By the time they got to Hagrid's, he was a mess. Hagrid was able to give Ron Scabbers back. However, they couldn't stay long as they saw Fudge coming with the executioner. The only reason they saw it was Hermione got hit in the back of the head by a snail shell and turned to look. When they snuck back up the hill they saw the executioner bring his ax down and a sickening crunch.

They didn't have time to mourn. Scabbers bit Ron's finger, which made Ron drop him.

"Scabbers!" Ron exclaimed as he ran after him. He was able to catch him, but before they could celebrate, Ron pointed, "Harry, Hermione, behind you! It's the Grim!"

The big, shaggy, black dog leapt over Hermione and Harry and grabbed Ron, with his teeth on his ankle; right before the dog dragged him under the Whomping Willow.


	31. Book 3 Chapter 10

Voicing is in regular  
_Thoughts are in italics_  
**Parseltongue is in bold**

* * *

"Hermione, we have to help him!" Harry hollered as he ran towards the angry tree.

"Harry! Wait!" Hermione shouted at him, but he kept running at the very angry tree. "Immobulus!" Hermione shouted, causing the Whomping Willow to freeze.

As she passed Harry she whacked him in the back of the head. "You need to think before you act." She hissed, "You're gonna get yourself killed."

Harry demurely followed her down the tunnel that led to the Shrieking Shack.

"I think this tunnel is on the Marauder's Map." Harry whispered, "I think it leads to the Shrieking Shack."

"No duh. The only building that this tunnel could lead to is that one. Can't you tell that is the direction we're going?"

"No."

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. This was going to be a long night.

When they reached the end of the tunnel, Harry cried "It's a dead end! You must have missed a turn!"

"Really, Harry, look up." Hermione sneered.

Looking up Harry saw a trap door, "Oh, sorry." He mumbled thoroughly chastised.

After they climbed out of the tunnel, Hermione have to help Harry, they crept through the house and up the stairs. When they reached the end of the hall, they opened the only closed door and were met with a frantic Ron.

"It's a trap." Ron whined, "He's a dog…he's an Animagus."

Ron pointed to the tattered door they had just open. As it closed, effectively blocking their only exit, they saw a man in a filthy prison uniform; bedraggled, filthy, black hair; sallow complexion; and dark eyes that shined in excitement.

Harry, recognizing Sirius Black from the wanted posters, raised his wand. However Black was quicker.

"Expelliarmus!" he shouted, causing Harry's wand to fly out of his hand and into Black's.

"Well, what are you waiting for!?" Harry shouted. "Kill me! Get it over with!"

"Harry, I think that if he had wanted to kill you, he would have." Hermione sighed pinching the bridge of her nose, "I told you that we have to have all the facts before we jump to conclusions. Something the Ministry has never done."

"Hermione is correct. I don't want to kill you." Sirius said sincerely.

"Why not!? You betrayed my parents!" Harry yelled.

Before Sirius could answer, Lupin came bursting through the door, "That's quite enough, Harry. Sirius isn't after you. He's after Ron's rat."

"What!?" Both Harry and Ron exclaimed.

Unfortunately, Snape decided that now was a good time to come bursting through the door, yelling "Expelliarmus!" at Sirius and Remus, causing the wands to go skittering across the floor.

"They planned that, well done." Hermione muttered, before shouting, "Expelliarmus!" and threw Snape into the dejected canopy bed effectively knocking him out.

"Hermione, you just attacked a teacher!" Ron whined.

Hermione just ignored him and smirked, "Since you're not looking for Harry. Who are you looking for?"

"Peter Pettigrew." Sirius answered.

"B...b…but he's dead. You killed him." Harry stammered.

"No, I went to confront him. We thought he was on our side. It seems that his Animagus for was correct, he is a rat!" Sirius spat.

"Being a werewolf is better. Right, Remus?" Hermione smirked.

"Very good Hermione, when did you realize I was a werewolf?" Remus asked.

Smirking Hermione held up one finger, "Since Professor Snape's class."

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Harry asked.

"We'll show you." Remus said as he gave Sirius Harry's wand.

They both pointed the wands at Scabbers. Scabbers wasn't cooperating, every time they flicked their wands at him he managed to scamper out of the way. He wasn't counting on Hermione stepping in and with a flick of her wand she caused him to transform into the filthy obese man that he was. When he finally stood up he was faced with four wands pointed at his chest by three very pissed off wizards and a witch that looked like Bellatrix's doppelganger.

"S…S…Sirius, R…R…Remus, my old friends." Peter stammered.

"We are not your friends!" Remus spat.

"You joined Voldemort's team! And therefore lost our friendship!" Sirius yelled.

"B…b…but." Peter stammered.

"Ssssilence." Hermione hissed, "We don't want to hear your excuses. You betrayed your friends and are a worthless piece of shit! Not worthy of either side!"

They way that Hermione's magic was acting was scaring everyone. Her magic coiled around her like a snake – a black snake. Peter cowered in a cornered, while both Remus and Sirius had to fight getting down on one knee and bowing their heads.

"Hermione, are you ok?" Harry tentatively asked.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" Hermione turned her icy glare at him. "We need to turn this rat in. Maybe we'll be able to watch him get the Dementors kiss." The smirk that graced Hermione face made all the wizards in the room tremble.

* * *

The trip through the tunnel was uneventful. Harry and Sirius help Ron, who had a broken ankle thank to Sirius. Remus held a wand to Peter's back. Hermione just sashayed threw the tunnel, wand in hand and her finger on her chin. It was like she was channeling Bellatrix.

However, as soon as they made it out their luck started to change. While Harry and Sirius went off to talk, probably about him being Harry's godfather, Remus kept his wand pointed at Peter. Hermione twirled her wand between her fingers with her back to Ron. No one noticed that the full moon came out from behind the clouds until Remus suddenly cried out and dropped his wand. While Sirius tried to keep Remus from changing, Peter picked up Remus' dropped wand.

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione shouted, however it was too late and Peter turned back into a rat.

As Remus changed into a werewolf, Snape rushed out of the tunnel intent on chastise the Trio; but was stopped short when he hear Remus howl. He turned around and protected them with his body. He was rewarded with a slash on the arm for it. Thankfully, Sirius had changed into a dog and attacked Remus; effectively distracting him from Trio and Snape.

Harry rushed after them.

"Harry! Wait!" Hermione called.

"Princess, we must get Ron to the Hospital Wing. It seems to be that he has passed out. I will send my Patronus to Albus and he will help Potter."

"He's your son you know." Hermione smiled as she help Snape lift Ron.

"Until he knows I will treat him like Potter's son." Snape murmured.

Hermione inclined her head in assent.


	32. Book 3 Chapter 11

Voicing is in regular  
_Thoughts are in italics_  
**Parseltongue is in bold**

* * *

When they made it to the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey immediately started fussing over Ron.

Turning to Hermione, Snape said "This is where I did you adieu." with that he swept out and toward the dungeons.

With no one to talk to Hermione started pacing.

"Quite that and go sit down on one of the beds! I will get to you in a minute!" Madam Pomfrey snapped

Hermione bristled, but she did sit down.

After Pomfrey finished casting Ron broken ankle and was about to check on Hermione, Albus rushed in with Harry.

"Madam Pomfrey, please check on Harry then you can go to Hermione. But after that I need to speak with you. There is another person who needs your attention tonight." Albus told her.

"Of course, Headmaster." Pomfrey said.

After Albus left, Hermione snapped "Are you always so formal. Or is it just when there are students around."

Pomfrey decided it was best not to answer, lest she say something that would give Hermione's birth mother away.

By the time that Pomfrey had finished with Harry and turned to Hermione, Hermione's magic was whipping her hair around her head and was coiling around her body.

"Could you please calm down and let me look at you?" Pomfrey whimpered.

Hermione's head snapped around and Pomfrey was met with Hermione's icy glare that freaked her out even more because Hermione's eyes were red. However, Hermione did reign in her magic and Pomfrey bandaged her hands, they were scraped up pretty bad.

* * *

Hermione was not a patient person. She had been sitting in the Hospital Wing for about five hours now. The boys needed to wake up. She had figured out how to save not only Sirius, but Buckbeak also.

Hermione walked over to Ron's bed and looked at his leg. He was incased in plaster all the way up to his knee. There was no way he would be able to help. She sauntered over to Harry's bed. He seemed to be in good shape. Now, only if he would wake up. She sat on the foot of his bed and started twirling her wand.

Hermione had to wait another twenty minutes before Harry opened his eyes.

"Finally you're awake." Hermione groused as she slid off the bed. "Come here."

Harry looked at her apprehensively.

"Do you want to save Sirius or not!" Hermione snapped.

Harry quickly jumped off the bed and walked over to Hermione. She pulled the Time Turner out from under her shirt and put it around Harry neck.

"What is that?" Ron asked.

"It's a Time Tuner." Hermione said absentmindedly. "I've been using it to make it to all of my classes."

Harry went to touch it, but Hermione slapped his hand. "You do not touch."

She turned it three times and they were now in an empty Hospital Wing.

"Come on. We need to get down to Hagrid's Hut." Hermione said as she took off running.

"Why do we need to go there?"

"Do you want to save Buckbeak?"

"Well, yes." Harry was confused, "But didn't we see him die?"

"It's not a fixed point in time, we can easily change it." Hermione smirked.

They made it outside, just in time to see the other Hermione punch Draco in the face. Hermione saw that Draco and his goons were running toward them quickly pulled Harry out of their line of vision. They followed the Trio, at a safe distance, to Hagrid's Hut.

"Hermione, look who's coming down the hill." Harry said nervously, "We aren't we coming out?"

Hermione picked up a snail shell, muttered "This is going to hurt." and threw it at the back of her head.

"Come on Harry, we need a good place to hide." She whispered as she pulled him into the Forbidden Forest. "We can't be seen."

"When can we save Buckbeak?" Harry whined.

"As soon as they see him." Hermione hissed.

Thankfully they only had to wait five minutes to save Buckbeak. Harry had the hardest time getting him to move. Thankfully Hermione grabbed the dead ferrets the Hagrid has draped over the fence and was able to entice Buckbeak into the forest.

The executioner was so mad that Buckbeak had escaped that he executed a rather large pumpkin.

"That is what we saw." Hermione hissed at Harry.

Hermione led them, through the forest, to the Whomping Willow.

"Now we wait, again." Hermione groused.

"You really don't like waiting, do you?" Harry smiled.

The look Hermione gave him whipped the smile right off his face. "No, as a matter of fact I hate waiting."

"You want to talk about it?"

"You'll find out later." Hermione smirked.

'I saw my dad tonight, done by the lake. He saved me and Sirius from the Dementors." Harry smiled.

"It's Sirius and I, not me and Sirius." Hermione snapped, "And I doubt it was your dad. He's dead."

"But." Harry whined.

"No buts, it was probably you. But if you want he can head over there and see." Hermione acquiesced.

"Great, let's go!" Harry jumped up.

"In a minute, Remus will change and you go gallivanting after him. I want to make sure you don't die." Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry's impulsive nature.

Hermione was right, Remus almost killed Harry. Only her quick thinking saved him – she howled.

"Hermione what are you doing?" Harry almost shrieked.

"Saving your life." She howled again, "Now get on Buckbeak, unless you want to die." With that she quickly climbed onto his back, Harry had to scramble up. Hermione guided them in the direction of the lake.

She watched as Sirius stumbled down in his dog from, and as he collapsed he turned back into a human. Harry ran down and knelt by him calling his name over and over. The Dementors came and Harry tried, unsuccessfully, to ward them off.

"Harry, you're dying." Hermione whispered.

Harry got a look of determination on his face. He rushed out from where they were hiding and yelled, "Expecto Patronum!"

A stag left out of his wand and attacked the Dementors.

"Come on Harry, Sirius will be taken to the top of the North Tower. We need to be ready to make a prison break."

"How do you know that is where he will be kept?" Harry asked petulantly, how was it that Hermione seemed to know everything.

"There is a small cell up there and I know that he won't be put in the dungeons. Especially since Fudge wants to give him the Dementor's Kiss."

Harry followed Hermione's lead and climbed onto Buckbeak.

"When do you think that they will put him there?" Harry asked.

"Well, considering that it took about thirty minutes for you to get to the hospital wing. I would say about an hour. Then we go break him out." Hermione was very pleased with herself.

* * *

When they arrived at the North Tower, Sirius was already there.

Hermione quickly leapt off Buckbeak and shouted, "Bombarda!" at the cell door. Needless to say it door and surround stones exploded inward. Thankfully Sirius was not hurt. Hermione was thoughtful enough to cast a silent shield charm on him.

The three of them climbed on to Buckbeak and flew down to the courtyard.

As Hermione and Harry climbed off, Sirius said, "Thank you both for saving me. Harry, if you ever need anything, just owl me."

"Thank you Sirius." Harry gushed as he gave his godfather a hug.

Turning to Hermione, Sirius said "You truly are the brightest witch of your age. You're parents must be so proud."

Hermione couldn't stop the smile that crept onto her face.

Smiling, Sirius flew off with Buckbeak.

"Come on Harry we need to get back to the Hospital Wing." Hermione said as she took off running.

"What is it with you and running!?" Harry called after her.

Her only answer was to laugh.

* * *

They burst through the Hospital Wing doors, just in time to see the other Harry and Hermione disappear.

"How did you get over there, when you were just there?" Ron whined.

"That's not possible Ronald; how can someone be in two places at once?" Hermione joked.

The rest of the time that they were at Hogwarts, Harry explained to Ron what happened. Ron thought it was "Bloody brilliant!" and when he tried to touch the Timer Turner Hermione slapped his hand. Harry got the Marauders Map back and all was well in the Trio's little universe. Well almost well, Hermione's parents were still beyond her grasp but all that was going to change and soon.

The train ride home was rather uneventful, until a little owl flew through the window that Hermione had open. It flew right to Harry and dropped a letter.

Hermione had to keep Ron from bugging Harry until he finished.

"Well, what's the letter say?" Ron demanded as soon as Hermione removed her hand from his mouth.

"Sirius signed the permission slip to Hogsmeade, now I can go! He also said that he sent the Firebolt and the owl is yours."

Hermione smiled.

"Please don't say 'I told you so'." Ron whined.

"I so informed you thusly that Sirius was on our side." Hermione smirked.

"What the hell does that mean?" Harry asked.

Still smirking, "I told you so."

When the train stopped at Kings Cross, the Trio left with their respective guardians, much to both Hermione's and Harry's dismay.

* * *

A/N: since I don't have a beta all the mistakes are mine.

Also brownie points for people who can find the reference I made and tell me where it is from.

There is also a quote.


	33. Book 4 Chapter 1

Voicing is in regular  
_Thoughts are in italics_  
**Parseltongue is in bold**

Warning: Torture Scene

* * *

"So, Hermione." Jean began "You headed to your family's this summer?"

"Most likely." Hermione drawled.

"When do you think you're going?" John asked.

"Soon." Hermione answered vaguely.

"How soon is soon." John snapped.

Hermione's eyes turned red and she glared at him. She flicked her wand and handed him the piece of paper that came out of it.

"Well why don't you follow these directions and you'll find out how soon." Hermione growled.

Jean whimpered, "Please, John do as she says."

"Yeah, John do as I say." Hermione mocked.

"Wh…wh…where are we t…t…taking you?" Jean stuttered.

"Aunt Cissy house." Hermione's face lit up in the brightest smile they had ever seen.

"You really love them don't you?" Jean asked.

"If I didn't love them, why would I want to go visit them?" Hermione questioned.

"You visit us." Jean murmured.

"If I had no recollection of my real family I would love you." Hermione gave them a sad smile, "But I do appreciate what you have done for me."

"Well you could act it!" John snapped.

"I wasn't talk to you, you stupid Muggle!" Hermione hissed, "I was talking to Jean."

Needless to say the rest of the ride was spent in awkward silence.

* * *

Suddenly the car stopped.

"Why did the car stop?" Jean asked nervously.

"We have to walk the rest of the way, out of the car." Hermione demanded.

"Hermione, we are your parents, you don't tell us what to do. We tell you." John growled.

"My mum is in Azkaban and my daddy is roaming around as a disembodied spirit." Hermione smirked, "I was supposed to live with my aunt and uncle, but I was kidnapped from them. Now, out of the car!"

Hermione slung her backpack over her shoulder and started walking down the gravel path. Jean quickly scrambled after her.

"Is that all your bringing?" Jean tentatively asked, as she pointed to the backpack.

"I shrunk all my stuff down, so yeah." Hermione smirked.

Jean just nodded her head, still not comprehending this magic stuff. She winced when she head the car door slam. Apparently, John had finally decided to follow them and he was not happy about it.

"Why did the car stop?" He growled.

Hermione whirled to face him, eyes blazing red, magic coiling around her and whipping her hair around her head.

Jean stepped in, "It's like Hogwarts, right? There must be a magical barrier that stops Muggle items from entering."

Hermione smiled at her, "That's right."

"Then how come we can pass through? We're Muggles." John sneered; he thought that he had finally one-upped Hermione.

Hermione gave him a very creepy smile, like she knew a bad secret.

Jean answered, "It's because your family hates Muggles and if they do trespass, you get to…to…"

"Play." Hermione smiled.

"What do you mean by 'play'?" John asked.

"No, no." Jean said as she backed away from her.

"Yes, but that is not why I am bringing you. You said you wanted to meet them, so you will. Just be on your best behavior and I promise… you won't get hurt too much." Hermione assured her.

The rest of the walk was filled with a tense silence. Jean was nervous because she really didn't want to be 'played' with. John just wanted to beat the hell out of Hermione. Hermione, being able to hear their thoughts, knew who would be played with and who she would protect.

* * *

When they approached the wrought iron gate Hermione wave her wand and the gate opened silently. Jean gasped. Hermione just rolled her eyes at Jean's reaction.

They walked up the pathway to the front door. Once again Hermione just waved her wand and the door opened all by itself.

"Mistress!" Hestia called, "It's so good to see you again."

"Hello, to you too." Hermione said as she squatted down and gave her a hug.

"Hermione!" Draco called as he came running down the stairs.* He paused when he saw the Grangers, "Who are they?"

"They're the Grangers." Hermione said as she sauntered over to Draco and slipped her arms around his waist.

"Hermione, welcome home." Narcissa said as she walked into the entry way. "Who are these people?"

"Aunt Cissy, these are Jean and John Granger." Hermione answered as she walked toward her aunt and was enveloped in a hug.

"What are they doing here?"

"They wanted to meet you. And I thought we could play with that one." Hermione smirked as she nodded her head toward John.

"I'll go and get Lucius. Should I tell him to meet us in the dungeon?" Narcissa smiled.

"Where else would we take them? The front parlor perhaps?" Hermione couldn't stop smirking. "Draco take John down stairs."

Draco smiled as he jabbed John in the back with his wand, "Forward, march."

John whimpered as he followed Draco's instructions.

"Come on, Jean. We're going down there as well." Hermione offered her a small smile and reached for her arm.

Jean flinched away. "Please." She pleaded, "Just let me go home."

"I won't let you get hurt. I promise." Hermione assured her, "I like you. John on the other hand, well not so much. Come on."

Hermione gently grabbed Jean's hand and led her down to the dungeon.

"Where do you want me to put him?" Draco asked as soon as they got down the stairs.

"Right there is fine. Come here I have a very important job for you." Hermione ordered.

Smiling, Draco shoved John to the floor and meandered over where Hermione and Jean were standing.

"What's this job you have for me?" Draco grinned.

"Protect Jean from Uncle Cias for me, please." Hermione pleaded.

"Of course." Draco kissed Hermione on the check.

"Thank you." Hermione laid her hand on his arm before she went and stood in front of John. Her feet were shoulder width apart, hands behind her back twirling her wand in between her fingers.

"Well, what are you waiting for?!" John shouted at Hermione.

Hermione sneered at him as both Narcissa and Lucius entered the dungeon.

"What have we here?" Lucius drawled. "Two new toys and your father isn't even back in power yet."

"Actually we only have one new toy, Jean is off limits and you're not even allowed to play. You are only aloud to watch."

"But…"

"But nothing, Uncle Cias. I get to play first, then Draco gets to go, and then Aunt Cissy. I don't see any room for a cowered like you. You lied to stay out of Azkaban; the Aurors did ask Aunt Cissy, their mistake." Hermione turned her attention to John, "Aunt Cissy, do you still have mummy's special knife?"

Narcissa reached behind her back and pulled said knife out of her belt. She held it out to Hermione.

Hermione didn't even look, she just held her hand out and the knife flew into the palm of her hand. John whimpered.

"Do you know what this knife does?" Hermione asked in a silky voice.

John viciously shook his head.

Smirking, Hermione answered, "I do." She slid the knife between her hands, "I've used it before. The scars will never heal; they will always be red and raw."

John crawled backwards on his hands and knees trying to get away. Unfortunately for him, his escape was hampered when his back hit the stone wall.

"Don't worry, John. I won't put any cut where it can be seen." Hermione smiled too sweetly, "I just need you to keep quiet. And using the Imperius curse is too easy."

Jean hid behind Draco and Narcissa, shaking.

Narcissa turned around, "Don't worry, Jean. While our Dark Lord is MIA, Hermione is our leader. She seems to appreciate you. I'm sure she'll make sure you are safe when her father rises again."

Hermione turned to face them, "Don't worry, Jean. Remember I said that I like you. Daddy and mummy will do what I say when it involves the two of you."

Jean just shrunk back against the wall, and slide down to the floor – crying.

_I'll have deal with her later._ Hermione thought before she turned her attention back to John.

"Well, Jonny boy, it seems that it's time for us to play." Hermione laughed a manic laugh that made John cower and whimper. "Oh, I'm gonna have so much fun with you."

Draco smirked at Hermione, "_This is gonna be so much fun!"_

* * *

A/N: * a request from my little sister ;)


	34. Book 4 Chapter 2

Voicing is in regular  
_Thoughts are in italics_  
**Parseltongue is in bold**

Warning: Torture Scene

* * *

Hermione slowly sashayed over to where John was cowering in the corner. She squatted down so she was at his level. She used the knife to tear his shirt open, causing him to whimper.

"I love it when they whimper." Hermione sneered.

She then took the knife and placed it on the newly exposed skin of his upper chest. John flinched backwards, trying to get away from the knife.

Hermione chuckled, a very sadistic chuckle.

She put pressure on the knife and John jerked to the side.

Hermione punched him in the face, causing him to fall on the floor. She quickly straddled him and hooked her legs around his to prevent him from moving.

She then set to work carving his chest. From the moment Hermione touched his chest with the knife, John started screaming and trashing around. The only thing that kept Hermione from messing up was the fact that she had effectively pinned him down.

When Hermione finished, she stood up to admire her handy-work.

"Well, what do you guys think?" Hermione inquired, with John crying and whimpering.

" 'Muggle' nice." Draco smirked.

"Is that all you're going to do?" Narcissa questioned.

Laughing, Hermione answered "Of course not, this is only the beginning."

"Hermione, stop, please." Jean cried.

Hermione took pity on the woman huddled in the far corner.

"Jean, come here." Hermione softly ordered.

Jean, seeing no other option, slowly stood up and made her way over to where Hermione was standing. Hermione gently place her arm our Jean's shoulders.

"I'm not going to allow anyone to hurt you. You understand that right? You understand how much power I possess?" Hermione tried to reassure her. "I don't want to hurt you; you are a very nice person. You would make a very good servant".

"Wh…wh…why are y…you tor…tor…torturing him?" Jean stuttered.

"He hates me. He hates magic. And he is the epitome of Muggles." Seeing Jean confused look, Hermione continued. "You love me like I am your own daughter. No matter what I do, you will still love me. I can't punish you for loving me; it's not in my nature. You think magic is very cool; you honestly enjoy it when I use my magic. You are so unlike most Muggles, you are very Squib like. Unfortunately for you, you are not a Squib. Now, go stand with Aunt Cissy. She'll keep you safe."

Hermione handed the knife to Draco, "Be careful with this. I will clean it later."

She took out her wand, "Now John we are going to play a little game. I don't think you are going to find it fun. But when have I ever given a rat's ass what you think. Crucio!"

As soon as Hermione cast the curse, John started screaming. His body contorted in the most painful angles as the curse tore through him.

When Hermione eventually lifted the curse, John curled up in the fetal position – crying.

"You two can play with him later. I don't want him to lose his mind." Hermione told Draco and Narcissa.

"It seems you have not lost your touch." Narcissa smiled as she gave Hermione a hug. "I will get Cerid* to show Jean her room."

"Thank you, Aunt Cissy. Jean if you need anything, just call Cerid and she will get you anything you need." Hermione then turned her attention to Lucius, "You will not harm Jean and you are not allowed to play with John. If you do, you will be my new toy. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes." Lucius lost all the color in his face, "You remind me so much of your mother and not just in looks. You do your father proud too."

Hermione just smirked as she went up the stairs.

* * *

Dinner that evening was interesting. Hermione sat at the head of the table with Draco on her right and Narcissa on her left. Jean was placed beside Narcissa and Lucius beside Draco.

Jean learned a very important thing during that dinner – her daughter was the heir of a very dark wizarding cult and for some odd reason, she cared for her.

After dinner Draco and Hermione headed to the library.

"Where are they going?" Jean asked Narcissa.

"They're headed to the library." Narcissa smiled.

"Yes, and they are going to fall asleep together, again." Lucius growled.

"Lucius, you know as well as I do that they love each other. And do you really want the Dark Lord's daughter mad at you?" Narcissa smiled.

Lucius viciously shook his head.

"I didn't think so." Narcissa turned to Jean and hooked arms with her, "Come Jean, I want to hear all about your little family."

While Narcissa dragged Jean upstairs for an interview, Hermione and Draco were reading by the fire.

"Hermione, what are we going to do with the Grangers when we go to school?" Draco asked concerned.

"Jean wouldn't betray me. She loves me too much. And John." Here Hermione chuckled darkly, "Well, John, he's too scared of us to betray me."

Draco smiled, "You are evil."

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, "You love it."

"Yes I do." Draco touched his nose to hers.

They fell asleep like that and were found in the morning.

* * *

Fortunately for John he was tortured only two more times that summer. Draco and Narcissa tortured together, causing him to pass out. The final time, Hermione made sure that John would never tell anyone what transpired at the Malfoy Manor.

After they took the Grangers back to their house, Draco and Hermione spent the rest of the summer together.

Hermione insisted that they practice fighting, "Daddy's coming back soon and we need to be ready to fight."

It was not long until Hermione got a letter from the Weasleys saying that they had gotten tickets to the Quidditch World Cup and that they wanted her to come to the Burrow.

"I have to go. I don't really have a choice. We don't want the Blood traitors to know that I am the Dark Princess." Giving Draco a peck on the check, "I will see you at school."

With that Hermione Apparated to the Grangers' house to be picked up by the Weasleys.

* * *

A/N * Cerid is short for: Ceridwen a Celtic shape-shifting goddess of poetic inspiration. She keeps a cauldron of wisdom. She is the mother of Taliesin.


	35. Book 4 Chapter 3

Voicing is in regular  
_Thoughts are in italics_  
**Parseltongue is in bold**

* * *

Hermione only had to wait thirty minutes until the Weasleys flooed into the Grangers' living room. Hermione turned her head to the Grangers and put her finger to her lips; effectively telling them that she would do the talking.

"Hermione, it's so good to see you." Mr. Weasley gushed.

"Shall we get going?" Hermione smiled.

"Where's all your stuff?" Ron inquired.

Hermione just pointed to her backpack and rolled her eyes.

"How can you fit all you need in that thing?" Ron was confused.

"It's a simple shrinking spell, Ronald." Hermione was exasperated.

"Oh."

"Can we go now Mr. Weasley?"

When he just nodded his head, Hermione grabbed a handful of floo powder and yelled, "The Burrow!"

Unlike most people, who tumble out of the fireplace, Hermione gracefully stepped out.

"Hermione, it's so good to see you." Mrs. Weasly exclaimed as she enveloped Hermione in a massive hug. "You're rooming with Ginny. If you go upstairs…"

"I know where it is, thank you Mrs. Weasley." Hermione sneered, right before she ran up the stairs to find Ginny.

"What is wrong with Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked her husband as soon as he tumbled out of the floo.

"I noticed that there was some tension in the house… but I cast a spell. The Grangers are not under any spell. But they were very scared. Molly very scared. I don't know of what but they wanted me out of the house." Mr. Weasley was very concerned.

* * *

Meanwhile upstairs in Ginny's room, Hermione was recounting her summer adventures to Ginny and the Twins.

"When can we…"

"do that?" the Twins asked.

"Later, when John gets out of line; but Jean is off limits!" Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Don't worry we won't touch her, I promise." Ginny assured her.

"Good. I like her." Hermione smirked, "Something big's going down at the Cup."

"How do you…"

"Know?" the Twins asked.

"Lucius knows that we're going. He knows I don't really like him. So, he's going to prove his loyalty." Hermione couldn't stop the smile from appearing on her face, "That's not all. Something big is going down this year. I need you three to gather all of our supporters who are not in Slytherin. I'll deal with them."

"Yes, Princess." They chorused.

"Fred! George! Come down stairs! We are going to go get Harry!" Mr. Weasley called.

The Twins looked at Hermione for permission.

Hermione nodded at them, "Go. It'll look suspicious if you don't."

The quickly ran down the stairs.

"What's the plan?" Ginny asked.

Hermione cocked her head to the side, "We wait for them to bring Harry, and then we go to the World Cup."

* * *

It wasn't long before they heard the Floo activate again, signaling that Harry had arrived.

"Come on, Ginny, let's go great them." Hermione smiled and shook her head as Ginny bolted out of the room.

By the time Hermione made it down the stairs, Ginny was just stepping out of Harry's embrace; and just in time to hear Molly shriek, "If it's got anything to do with Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes…!"

"Ron, why don't we show Harry where he's sleeping?" Hermione interjected before Molly could blow her top.

"Oh, he knows…" Ron started, but Hermione interrupted him.

"Why don't we ALL go?" she stressed.

Ron looked confused for a minute, then "Oh"

"Yeah, we'll come too." Fred announced.

"No! You two stay right where you are!" Molly shouted.

Harry and Ron quickly rushed out of the kitchen. Once Ginny made it out the door, she ran up the stairs. Hermione gave the Twins an encouraging nod before she walked up the stairs.

Hermione entered Ron's room when Harry asked, "What are Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes?"

Both Ron and Ginny laughed out loud, Hermione just smiled.

"They are joke stuff that the Twins have invented. You know the wake wands and trick sweets, loads of other things. Mum found it when she was cleaning their room. She found a whole list of clients." Ginny grinned. "We have been hearing explosions from their room for ages. We didn't believe that they were actually making things. But…" Ginny finished with a smirk directed at Hermione.

Hermione inclined her head at Ginny.

"Would you four stop stomping around?!" Percy hissed.

"We're not stomping, Percy." Hermione growled.

"Don't talk to me like that! I have an important paper to write about how the cauldrons that are being imported have a thinner lining…"

"Shut up!" Hermione snarled, "We don't care, you overgrown pussy!"

Percy's ears turned bright red, before he quickly exited the room.

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, "What was that about?"

Hermione merely smirked.

* * *

Dinner that evening was interesting to say the least. All of the Weasley children were there and it seemed that they all liked picking on Percy. Hermione saw that Charlie would not be a problem, he loved his dragons. Bill was a blood traitor. Percy was a twat. Both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were blood traitors. Ron might be a problem. And she had the Twins and Ginny on her side. Once Harry found out the truth about his parents he would be too.

After dinner Molly ushered them all upstairs to bed. They had an early start tomorrow, with the Quidditch World Cup and all.

"Percy, are you coming tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"No, I have too much work to do. And I don't want to leave my mail box for that long." Percy grimaced.

"Oh no did someone send you poo-poo?" Hermione sneered. "Did you actually piss someone off?"

"No it was sample fertilizer from Norway, it was nothing personal!" Percy huffed, "I just don't want it to sit for five days."

Fred leaned over to Hermione and whispered in her ear, "Oh, but it was personal."

"We sent it." George whispered in her other ear.

Hermione smirked, "We can have fun with him later."

* * *

They had to wake up early the next morning in order to make it on time. They had to take a Portkey there, no need to get splinched.

After they landed in an empty field, Mr. Weasley herded them to the ticket booth where the attendant gave them the tickets. Mr. Weasley led them to an empty site that would allow two tents – one tent for the girls and one tent for the guys.

Hermione and Ginny had their tent set up long before boys did. Of course Hermione and Ginny didn't have the Twins 'helping' them.

"Alright kids, the match is tomorrow. Get some sleep tonight, you'll need it. We'll be up really late tomorrow." Mr. Weasley said excitedly, "This is the first Quidditch World Cup I've ever been to! Aren't you all excited?!"

"I don't think anyone could be as excited as you." Hermione smiled.

But the Twins and Ginny knew better; Hermione was excited, just not about the Cup.


	36. Book 4 Chapter 4

Voicing is in regular  
_Thoughts are in italics_  
**Parseltongue is in bold**

* * *

They woke up early the next morning. Mr. Weasley wanted to get there before it became too crowded. Unfortunately for them his plan didn't work out too well, they ran into Lucius and Draco on their way up.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" Lucius drawled when he saw the Weasleys, "Did you have to sell one of your children to get tickets?"

"No, we won them in the lottery!" Ron yelled.

While the elder Weasley and Malfoy started arguing, Hermione turned her attention to Draco.

"_What is he planning?"_

"_After the match, the adults are going to play."_ Draco smirked.

"_Tell your father that they can have her fun, but I get to cast it after they are done." _Hermione told him.

"_Consider it done. Could I play?"_

"_Not now, but I will let you play later. I promise." _ Hermione smiled.

Just then, Lucius hit Draco in the stomach with his wand-cane, "Come, Draco, we're leaving."

"_Uncle Cias, don't treat him like that. You be gentle, or so help me God…" _Hermione snarled.

Everyone noticed that Lucius paled, but only Harry saw that he was looking at Hermione and the look on her face caused him to blanch and she wasn't even looking at him.

As they continued up to their seats, Harry sidled up to Hermione. "What was that about?"

"What was what about?" Hermione asked a little too innocently.

"You know what, the fact that you scared the crap out of Mr. Malfoy." Harry whispered.

Hermione smirked, "You'll find out later. I promise."

She then turned her attention to the pre-game. The match lasted almost until dusk. While Krum caught the Snitch, Ireland won by ten points.

"See, Ron, I told you Ireland would win!" Ginny called.

* * *

During the after party, Mr. Weasley heard a commotion outside.

"Kids, stay here I'll go check it out." Mr. Weasley said as he exited the tent.

The Twins and Ginny all looked at Hermione, who smirked at them.

Just as they were getting ready to go to bed, Mr. Weasley burst in, "Kids! We need to leave now!"

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"We are under attack. We need to go now."

"Who's attacking us?" Hermione tried to keep the sneer out of her voice.

"Death Eaters." Mr. Weasley looked scared.

Hermione remembered that he wasn't much of a soldier.

Mr. Weasley quickly ushered them out of the tent – into complete chaos.

"Fred, George, you look after Ginny!" Hermione yelled. "I'll keep an eye on the boys! Mr. Weasley do what you need to do!'

"Thank you, Hermione! You lot go to the woods!" Mr. Weasley called as he ran off in the opposite direction.

Hermione realized that in all that commotion she could easily slip away.

_No one would suspect a Mudblood_, she smirked. _"Keep the boys occupied. I have something I need to do."_

Hermione quietly slipped away. She crept through the wreckage that once was a plethora of tents. Once she to the center she raised her wand to the sky and shouted, "Morsmordre!"

After that she Apparated to where she had last seen the boys. Thankfully they hadn't moved.

"We have to move! Now!" Hermione shouted.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Look! Up in the sky!" Hermione pointed.

"What is that!?" Harry exclaimed.

"That is Voldemort's mark. We need to move now." Hermione ordered.

Just then they heard some rustling in the underbrush.

"Get down!" Hermione hissed as she tackled Ginny.

Thankfully they had hit the ground when a course of "Stupefy!" exploded over their heads.

"Stop! Stop! Those are my kids!" Mr. Weasley yelled.

Thankfully the Aurors stopped their attack.

"Which one of you did it?!" Mr. Crouch snapped.

"Did what?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Conjured the Dark Mark, of course."

"None of us." Harry insisted.

"I know one of you did it!" Mr. Crouch yelled.

"Sir." Hermione began, "What would one of us gain from casting it? The Weasleys are as Muggle loving as they come." She smiled, "Harry and I don't even know the spell, if there even is one."

"There is one!" Crouch snarled.

Hermione put her hands up, "Sorry."

"Crouch we should leave them alone. There just kids. They probably didn't do it. You know the Weasleys, they wouldn't do anything like this." One of the Aurors said, "You know all about Harry and Hermione is a Muggleborn. They don't teach that spell and it isn't in any book. There is no way they could know the spell. They're all too young."

Crouch stormed off muttering.

"Kids, are you all right?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"I think…" Fred started.

"…we're ok." and George finished.

"Have you seen my elf?!" Crouch yelled.

"Winky? No I don't think so." Mr. Weasley answered.

"Well, she is supposed to stay with me!" He growled.

Hermione frowned, "Yes, but if I remember correctly she was saving a seat for you during the Quidditch match, a match that you never showed for. Not only that but she was quaking the entire time, she was obviously terrified; a fact that you obviously knew being her master."

"Elf!" Mr. Crouch yelled.

Winky immediately prostrated herself in front of Crouch.

"Elf, you should have stayed by my side! Not wandered off to do god-knows-what!" then Mr. Crouch thought, _Probably helping my son._ Then "There is only one thing I can do with you!"

He started to take off his hat.

"Mr. Crouch, if you are planning on freeing your elf, think of the consequences." Hermione began, "Most elves loving being in servitude. Those that don't most likely have horrible masters. If you really don't want her, bind her to me. That way we all win: you get rid of what you think to be a defective elf, and she stays in servitude."

Winky's ears perked up and she looked at Hermione.

Crouch thought about it for a minute, "Ok, I consent to your suggestion. Winky you are now bound to…"

"Miss Granger."

"…Miss Granger for life. Do you agree to this?"

"Yes!" Winky squeaked.

A flash a light appeared, knocking Crouch, Winky and Hermione to the ground. Crouch got up and stalked away.

"Come on kids, let's get to bed." Mr. Weasley said.

* * *

Once in their tent, Hermione turned to Winky "My name is Hermione Lily Black, you will go help Jean Granger with whatever she needs. You will not tell anyone my real name. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, mistress."

"Oh and one more thing, Hestia is above you. Don't listen to Lucius Malfoy, but you can listen to Draco and Narcissa." Hermione ordered, "Ginny, Fred, George, and Luna are under me."

"Yes, mistress, Winky will follow all your orders." Winky squeaked, right before she disappeared with a pop.

Ginny raised her eyebrows at Hermione.

"What? Jean could use the assistance. And I know how house elves think. I might have stopped living with them when I was two, but I lived around a lot of house elves and over the summers I have been living around them. Dobby was an anomaly, but being Uncle Cias' personal house elf was hard on him. It is not surprising that he was completely miserable." Hermione shook her head, "I like Dobby, I always glared at Uncle Cias when he bullied him."

"My dad says that Death Eaters hate lower level beings and that includes house elves. Why are you different?" Ginny asked.

"I'm a Black, we love our servants." Hermione smiled, "My mum always said that since they lower beings, we need to treat them well. Daddy didn't care about how you treated them, but since he love my mum, he told his followers to treat them right. The only problem is Uncle Cias is a bastard."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"If I wasn't the daughter of Bellatrix and Voldemort…" Hermione just shook her head and smiled.

* * *

A/N: Reviews make me smile but no flames please.


	37. Book 4 Chapter 5

Voicing is in regular  
_Thoughts are in italics_  
**Parseltongue is in bold**

* * *

Mr. Weasley made them get up early the next morning. He wanted to get back to the Burrow before the Daily Prophet came and got Molly all riled up. Unfortunately, the paper arrived before they did and Molly greeted them all enthusiastically. She started rambling about what the Prophet had said.

"This article was written by Rita Skeeter." Hermione sneered, "It's all hogwash and lies."

"Oh, Rita Skeeter is always trying to smear the Ministry…"Percy began haughtily.

"Shut up Percy." Ginny snapped.

Arthur sighed, "I need to go in. See if I can help clean up this mess."

"I probably should go in too. Mr. Fudge will need all hands on deck." Percy puffed his chest out.

"Come on guys." Hermione said as she headed up to Ron's room. _"I'll fill you three in later."_

When they got to Ron's room, Hermione noticed that Harry was nervous.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked. "Harry?"

"The morning that Mr. Weasley came to bring me here, my scar was hurting."

"Are you sure it wasn't a headache?" Ron asked, wanting it to be anything but what Harry was insinuating.

"Yeah, I'm sure. My scar only hurts like that when Voldemort is either near or planning something?"

"Must you say his name?!" Ron shrieked, "Say You-Know-Who!"

"Well, technically his name is Tom Marvolo Riddle." Hermione said in her know-it-all voice, "He goes by Lord Voldemort because…"

Plugging his ears with his fingers, Ron whined "No, no, no do not say his name!"

"Ron, stop being such a child!" Hermione snapped.

Both Ron and Harry looked at her like she had grown an extra head.

"There is a war growing." Hermione growled, "And we are right in the middle. So, either you stop being a child and grow up or you continue to be a child and you die. That's what happened in the last two wizarding wars. Children fought and they either grew up very fast or they died."

"Whu…whu…whu…" Ron stammered.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"Positive." Hermione asserted.

Harry shook his head.

"What is it Harry, what are you not tell us?" Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"I had a dream and I woke up with my scar hurting." When Hermione raised her eyebrows Harry continued, "Voldemort and Wormtail were planning to kill…someone."

"Someone being you."

"Yeah, but Voldemort…."

"Stop flinching, Ron!" Hermione yelled.

"Voldemort" Harry continued, "was very week and small. He couldn't have been bigger than an eighteen week old. And…"

"And what?" Hermione pressed.

"Voldemort had Nagai kill the old caretaker." Harry muttered. "And I saw it all."

"How could you see it?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Ron, Harry has been connected with Voldemort since he tried to kill him. It's not surprising that he can sometimes see through his eyes." Hermione snapped.

Ron quickly murmured an apology.

Needless to say, the rest of the summer was spent with the boys playing Quidditch, the Twins working on Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, and Hermione studying.

* * *

The day that they left for Hogwarts it was pouring down rain.

Once in the train they overheard Draco snarking off about how Durmstrang was better than Hogwarts.

"Is Durmstrang a school like Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Durmstrang, Hogwarts, and Beauxbatons are the three magic schools in Europe. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons not only hide their schools from Muggles, but also from witches and wizards who have not gone to there."

"How is that even possible?" Ron asked.

"There are spells, Ron." Hermione started to explain.

"Hermione, I really don't want to know." Ron snapped.

"Ron…" Hermione began.

"Must you be such a know-it-all!?" Ron muttered.

Snarling Hermione turned her attention to her books for the rest of the trip and when they made it to Hogwarts she sat between Ginny and the Twins.

"You're in trouble." Fred sing-songed when Ron sat down.

The Sorting Ceremony went by without a hitch and afterward Albus stood up to give a speech.

"Would he just get this over with? I'm starving." Ron grumbled.

"Ron! Just listen!" Hermione snapped.

"We have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Albus boomed, "Professor Alastor Moody!"

"That's Mad-Eye Mood!" Ron exclaimed, "One of the best Aurors there is!"

Albus continued, "That is not the only new thing this year. We are hosting an event that hasn't been hosted in a century… the Tri-Wizard Tournament!"

"You're bloody JOKING!" Fred yelled.

"No I'm not Mr. Weasley." Albus chortled. "I did hear a joke this summer…"

Minerva cleared her throat loudly.

"Ah, never mind. The Tri-Wizard Tournament…"

Hermione tuned him out, she knew all about said tournament. Her parents had told her about it. They had hoped that it would be reinstated by the time Hermione went to Hogwarts. They had also told her about the other schools that would be participating.

"…and the lovely students of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will be arriving in October. And since the death toll had gotten so high the Ministry of Magic decided to impose an age limit. No one under seventeen is allowed to participate. Let the feast begin!"

To say that Hermione was furious was an understatement, she wanted to play! _Damn it!_

Back in the common room the Twins were planning on using an aging potion to get passed the age limit.

"It won't work." Hermione stated.

"Why not?" Fred asked.

Hermione raised her eye brows, "Five words: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

"Well, can't we…" Fed started

"…try it anyway?" and George asked.

Hermione just shrugged her shoulders, "It's your asses."

* * *

Classes went exceptionally well. In fact everything went well until Draco insulted Molly Weasley in front of Harry and Ron. Harry had to retaliate and insulted Narcissa, Hermione almost cursed him but Draco hit him with a curse in the face first.

"Malfoy!" Moody yelled, "We do not attack someone when they don't have their wand out." He then proceeded to turn Draco into a ferret and 'teach' him a 'lesson'.

"Professor Moody what are you doing." Minerva exclaimed.

"Teaching."

"T...t…teaching." Minerva stuttered, "We do not use Transfiguration on students!"

"Oh." Moody waved his wand and Draco turned back into a human.

As Moody walked passed her, Hermione snarled "How many times did you attack someone when they didn't have their wand out."

"All the time Princess." Moody flirted.

Hermione smirked as she walked the boys to the common room.

Thankfully there were no more incidents, at least until the day before the other student showed up. That DADA lesson was… interesting to say the least.

It was a Slytherin – Gryffindor lesson, Moody had three spiders, much to Ron's dismay.

"Now, the ministry does not believe that you need to be protected. Dumbledore and I believe differently." Moody began, "Who here knows about the unforgivable curses? Anyone?"

Hermione's hand shot up.

"Miss Granger." Moody smiled.

"Use of any of the three will get you sent to Azkaban. There is the Imperious curse – it will make you do whatever the caster wishes. The Crucio curse it is used for torture. The killing curse – Avada Kedavra – kills."

"Very good Miss Granger, thirty points to Gryffindor." Moody smiled, "Come here."

As Hermione walked up front, Moody continued, "I want to show you a practical demonstration. Hermione here is the only one who knows the curses and she's a Muggle born. Come, here dear. Now, the wand movement is very simple and strong. This isn't charms class."

That caused the whole class to chuckle.

"Hermione, you got them?"

"Yes, Professor." Hermione couldn't keep the smirk off her face.

She turned to the first spider, "Engorgio. Imperio!"

The spider immediately started tap dancing, then jumped into a bucket of water and drowned.

"Very good Miss Granger, twenty points to Gryffindor." Moody exclaimed, "Next curse, please."

"Engorgio. Crucio!" as the spider convulsed on Moody's desk, Hermione had to work hard to keep the smile off of her face.

Moody noticed and he bent down to whisper in her ear, "Princess, I am working for your father, and my real name is Barty Crouch Jr." Out loud he said, "Very good, another twenty points. Now for the final curse, I hope that you remember the last spell."

Smirking, Hermione answered "Of course. Avada Kedavra!"

Needless to say the entire class was a little frightened of Hermione.


	38. Book 4 Chapter 6

Voicing is in regular  
_Thoughts are in italics_  
**Parseltongue is in bold**

* * *

After the classes ended for the day, Hermione snuck into the DADA professor's office.

"Junior" Hermione drawled, "What is the job my daddy had you doing?"

"Jobs, Princess, jobs." Batty Crouch Jr. flirted.

Hermione raised her eyebrow and looked un-amused.

"Alright, alright, the Dark Lord wants me to ensure that Harry wins this Tournament. This means that I have a lot of jobs."

"And." Hermione pressed.

"And he wants me to make sure you are alright." Junior muttered.

Hermione smiled. "What's your plan? You must realize that in order to make Harry one of the Champions you have to use a Confundus Charm. While you're at it, you might as well make two Hogwarts Champions."

"When did you think all this through?" Junior asked incredulously.

"Between our lesson and now." Hermione smirked.

"You truly are the smartest witch of your age."

"Dis you expect anything else?" Hermione countered.

"Ah, no. No, I did not. I was wondering, could you perhaps help Harry along with his tasks. I'll help the other Hogwarts Champion and push him, or her, to share the information with Harry. Before the final task, the cup needs to be turned into a Portkey – the destination being Little Hangleton graveyard right in front of the angle statue. We might want to Imperio one of the other champions. What do you say, you game." Junior smiled.

"You can't help flirting with me, can you?" Hermione shook her head, "Sorry to disappoint but you not my type. Now, if you'll excuse me I have somewhere I need to be."

* * *

Later that week the other schools arrived. Hermione was unimpressed by the fanfare which they showed. She was even less impressed by Albus' speech and Ron's obvious man-crush on Victor Krum. Durmstrang sat with Slytherin and Beauxbatons sat with Ravenclaw, much to the disappointment of one Ronald Weasley. Durmstrang boasted Krum and Beauxbatons boasted Fleur Delacour – a Veela.

Thankfully, the Tournament would start soon… and end. What would happen after was what Hermione was looking forward to.

As they boys were busy discussing Quidditch – more precisely Krum's stats – Hermione sidled up to Ginny and the Twins.

"We need to start practicing. Ginny you get Luna. Meet me on the seventh floor left corridor. I'll give you a date and time later." Hermione told them right before she stalked out of the Great Hall and down to the Slytherin Common Room. She leaned on the fireplace and twirled her wand between her fingers.

She only had to wait about thirty minutes before students started filing in.

"Alright, attention everyone!" Hermione called out.

"Vho de hell are you?" Igor called out.

"Who do you think I am, Igor?!" Hermione ground out as she wiped out her wand.

"Oh shit." Igor muttered as his face turned deathly pale.

"Yes, 'Oh shit' is right. Now if you don't mind my daddy has Tournament to win. And unfortunately for Durmstrang you can't win. My daddy has handpicked the champion and he's not from your school. If any of you try to out us, go ask Igor why he nearly shit his pants and then if you still want to I will personally show you why that is a bad idea." Hermione smirked, "Draco, come on we need to talk."

Hermione headed up to the fourth year boys dorm room. Draco dutifully followed.

"What do you need, Hermione?" Draco asked.

"When I contact you meet me on the seventh floor left corridor. I'll be training some student who think like us. I'll leave it up to you to train the snakes."

"What about Durmstrang?"

"They are all loyal to Igor and will not question my lead. They do not need to be trained." Hermione asserted, turning her back to him.

"Must it always be business with us?" Draco questioned as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

Tilting her head to allow him more access, "No, but there is a plan that must be followed for my daddy to return. I'm sorry Draco. I didn't mean to be cold."

"You're not cold." Draco chuckled, "I one of my parents was stuck in a spirit form and the other trapped in Azkaban I would have a one track him too. Now when do we meet?"

Turning around in his arms and wrapping her arms around his neck, Hermione chuckled "I thought you didn't want it to be business with us."

"I don't, but I want to help you; besides my father always says to mix business with pleasure."

Hermione threw her head back and laughed, "I acquiesce, let me see – this Saturday right after breakfast."

"I'll see you then." Draco then proceeded to give Hermione a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I'll see you Saturday." Hermione smiled coyly at him right before she disappeared.

* * *

By the time she made it the Gryffindor Common Room, the boys had noticed her absence.

"Where have you been?!" Ron demanded.

"I don't see how it is any of your business, but I was in the Library." Hermione lied, "Now, stop being such a prat. I need to talk to Ginny."

She stormed up stairs to the girls' dormitory.

"Ginny!" Hermione called.

"Right here."

"Saturday after breakfast." Hermione smiled. _This is going to be a fun year!_

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's so short, but I just felt like the chapter was over. :(


	39. Book 4 Chapter 7

Voicing is in regular  
_Thoughts are in italics_  
**Parseltongue is in bold**

* * *

Saturday came around and thankfully the Twins were de-bearded.

(They had tried to enter into the Tournament with an aging potion, they got white beards.)

It seemed like everyone was in the Great Hall that morning. Hermione realized that they might have a hard time slipping away. Fortunately for her there was a flurry a students heading to the goblet, she disappeared into the crowed.

She made it to the corridor five minutes before her friends did.

"There you are! What took you so long?" Hermione sounded exasperated.

"Have you seen the mess that the Great Hall has become?" Draco asked.

"Yes, I did. Why do you think I got out quickly?" Hermione smiled, "The wall across from the unicorn tapestry is the entrance to the Room of Requirement. All you need to do is walk in front of it three times while thinking what you need it to be. Come, I'll show you."

While that Hermione walked in front thinking _We need a place to practice the Dark Arts._

A doorway appeared; Hermione inclined her head toward them, and walked into the room. It was about the size of the great hall, the walls were made of mirrors, the floor was black marble and it appeared that the ceiling was the same. There were about fifty dueling dummies lined along the wall.

"Where are the books?" Ginny asked.

Smirking Hermione answered, "We don't need any books. We have me."

Smiling, Draco shook his head.

"Now, let's see. Draco has had training from his mother and father. Ginny and the Twins haven't. Luna, what do you know about the Dark Arts?" Hermione asked.

"Only what little my mother taught me before she died." Luna dreamily answered.

"Ok. Luna you're with Ginny. Fred, George, you two are together. Draco, you're with me. I'll show you have to perform a spell, I'll watch to see if you know how to preform it, then we practice. Eventually we will actually get to dueling. We will meet every Saturday at the same time. And I expect you to practice during the week. But don't get caught! I will not save your asses! I don't have that kind of leverage, yet." Finished with her speech, Hermione started the lesson.

Around lunch time, Hermione ended the lesson.

"As much as I would like to keep you all day, we have appearances to keep. Go to lunch." Hermione ordered.

"Don't forget, tonight is the night that the Champions are picked!" Draco exclaimed as they went their separate ways.

* * *

That evening they had a feast before the Goblet chose the Champions. Since Albus was the master of ceremony it was not going to be a quick affair.

The Goblet turned red and spat out the names.

Krum was the Durmstrang Champion. Fleur was the Beauxbatons Champion. Cedric was the Hogwarts Champion.

As the headmasters and Champions were leaving the Great Hall through a door behind the teachers table, the Goblet turned red again and spat out a name.

Albus bent down and picked it up. Hermione noted that his face turned pasty white.

"Harry Potter." Albus whispered, and then yelled "Harry Potter!"

"Go, Harry." Hermione urged.

Harry looked at Hermione, panicking.

"Go, Harry, their waiting on you." Hermione softy smiled.

As soon as the four Champions had left, the Great Hall began to buzz with excitement. Ron turned to Hermione and snarled, "What the hell was that! Harry gets to be in the Tournament! That's bull shit!"

"You know what's bull shit, Ron?" Hermione hissed, her eyes flashing red "You actually thinking that Harry would do something like this! And until you change your mind, I'm not talking to you! Ginny, I Harry asks I'm in the Library and do not wish to be disturbed. I'll be researching how Harry's name could have gotten put in the Goblet and how there are four Champions. There should only be three."

Hermione then headed down to the Slytherin common room and then up to Draco dorm room. She really didn't want to spend the night in the hell hole that the Gryffindor common room , especially with Ron fanning the flames.

_I need to clear things up with my…my…_ Hermione couldn't figure out what to call Draco, Ginny, Luna, Fred, and George. _Hmm…my Junior Death Eaters. "Luna, Ginny, Twins, whatever you hear don't believe it. Harry didn't do it, trust me. My daddy made sure that Harry's name would be picked. You also need to help Harry with whatever he needs. He has to be the one to find the Cup. See you soon…my Junior Death Eaters!"_ They could 'hear' Hermione smiling.

* * *

While Hermione waited for Draco to finish dinner, she snooped through his things. She knew he would probably be unhappy with her, but she was he mother's daughter and while curiosity killed the cat, it didn't kill the Black family.

Hermione sensed when someone came into the room. Cocking her head and inhaling deep she smiled when she figured out it was Draco.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his hands on her stomach.

Hermione tilted her head in order to expose her neck, "Waiting on you."

"Hmmm." Draco murmured as he placed kisses along her neck and check.

"Draco, are you ok with this?" Hermione asked as she placed her hands on top of his.

"Define this. There are many this'. There is all that is happening around the Tournament – that is many this'. Then there is us. Pray tell, what are you referring to?" Draco smiled down at her.

"Well, considering that is you're not ok with the Tournament my daddy would kill you, no matter how hard I tried to stop him. I can only be referring to us." Hermione finished softly.

Draco turned Hermione around to face him. As he cupped her face with his hands, "Hermione, I am more than ok with us. What brought this on?" he pulled her into his body.

Hermione nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck, "Things are going to change after this year. I just want to know where we stand."

"Well, the first question is what are we? We are certainly more than cousins – even Pureblood cousins. We always have been." Draco smiled, placing a kiss on top of Hermione's head.

"We have, haven't we?" Hermione chuckled, wrapping her arms around him.

"So, the question still stands."

"I don't like labels. Is it alright if we don't label us?" Hermione was showing Draco her vulnerability.

Draco smiled, "Labels are unnecessary and a Muggle thing. Purebloods are better than that. Come on we have a rough year ahead. I assume that you aren't going back to the Gryffindor common room."

"Ron's a bastard."

"Let's go to bed." Draco chuckled.

While Draco had to manually change, Hermione used wandless magic.

"How did you do that?"

"I'll teach you later." Hermione smiled as she snuggled under the blankets and into Draco.

This year would be hard, but Hermione knew that with all the trouble that would go down she would need her right hand man.


	40. Book 4 Chapter 8

Voicing is in regular  
_Thoughts are in italics_  
**Parseltongue is in bold**

* * *

The next few weeks went by rather quickly for Hermione. Between studying for classes, training her Junior Death Eaters, and trying to not be to go-between for Harry and Ron. Although once she did pass on a very convoluted message from Ron to Harry, how Ron thought Harry would be able to figure out that the message was from him and not some rumor was beyond her.

After Hagrid showed Harry what the first task was, Hermione attempted to teach Harry the Accio charm. He finally got it down the night before the task.

The morning of the task Ron was still not talking to Harry. Hermione, however, was trying to keep Harry's mind off of the fact that he might die today. Of course she didn't tell him that her daddy had safety measures to ensure that Harry survived to the end and got the Cup.

Hermione was one of the first people to get down to the stands, and that was saying something – everyone was excited about this Tournament.

Hermione wasn't surprised at how well the first three champions did against their respective dragons. As soon as Harry came out Hermione pulled her wand out. _"Guys, have your wands at the ready. We have to help Harry if it looks like he is going to die."_

"_As you wish, Princess."_ Draco smiled.

Thankfully Harry got by with only a few minor cuts, contusions and hematomas. And he got the Golden Egg.

The best part about the firs task was that Ron stopped being such a prat and realized that Harry was telling the truth and he didn't put his name in the Goblet. When Harry made it back to the common room Ron apologized, profusely. Harry, being Harry, accepted his apology without thinking.

Turning to Ginny, Hermione shook her head, rolled her eyes, and muttered "Boys."

* * *

The two boys were thicker than thieves again, much to the joy of everyone who had to deal with then. However, no one could figure out what the Egg was screeching. And it was beginning to bother Hermione; if they couldn't figure out the clue, then Harry might fail the second task. Things were not looking good for operation get-daddy-back.

Hermione continued to train Draco, Ginny, Luna, and the Twins in the Dark Arts. All but Draco were surprised at how good Hermione was.

"Once you get the curses and jinxes down, we'll move on to potions, transfiguration, and charms." Hermione told them.

"How are you so good at this?" Ginny asked perplexed.

"Private lesson with my mum every day." Hermione smiled.

"But isn't she…"

"…in Azkaban?" the Twins asked.

"Yes, but I have powers that allow me to communicate with her even while she is in that hell hole for a crime she didn't commit." Hermione ended with a snarl.

"But wasn't she present at the Longbottoms' house the night they were tortured and when her wand was checked, she had used cruciatus?" Luna asked dreamily.

"She was there. But she punished the Lastrange bothers, she didn't torture the Longbottoms." Hermione sighed, "Now back to work. We need to be ready for the upcoming war."

Noting that Hermione really didn't want to talk about, they let the subject drop. But, after the lesson Fred whispered to Ginny "No wonder she's barely civil to Neville."

"What do you mean?" Ginny was perplexed.

"It's quite simple really." George answered.

"Neville hates her mother for an act she didn't commit." Fred finished.

Luna noticed that Ginny was still confused and came to her rescue, "The Longbottoms are the reason Bellatrix is in Azkaban. Hermione was only a little girl when her mother was taken away from her. She will always hold an animosity toward then because of that."

"It's moments like these that I realize that you truly belong in Ravenclaw." Hermione smiled as she walked passed Luna.

* * *

A couple a weeks after the first task and a month before the second, Harry dragged Hermione into the prefects' bath room.

Hermione had to bite back a retort that would show just how dark she really was. _Dragging two students into an empty bathroom, why Harry one would think that you have a dark side._

"What are you smirking about, Hermione?" Ron asked, "You know what Harry's going to talk to us about?"

Seeing the look of murder on Hermione's face, Harry quickly intervened "I figured it out! You have to out the egg under water."

"If you expect me to undress in front of the two of you, you are sadly mistaken." Hermione softly said, softly but dangerously.

"I don't need to hear it." Ron smirked, "I'll believe it says whatever Harry says it does.

_That's because you're a good for nothing blood-traitor! And stupid at that!_

"Here take the egg and meet us in the Library." Harry said as he drug Ron out of the bathroom. _Hermione seems a little on edge this year. I wonder why._

Hermione locked the door, stripped down, and slipped into the very large tub. Taking a deep breath, Hermione plunged her head under the water and opened the egg.

"Come seek us where our voices sound, we cannot sing above the ground. An hour long you'll have to look, to find out what they took." The egg sang.

"Well shit." Hermione ran all the way to the Library.

As soon as she saw Harry and Ron, she exclaimed "We have to find a way to make you breath under water."

"Why do you think we are researching mermaids?" Ron asked.

Hermione had to fight the urge to slap her head with her hand. _These boys are idiots! Does Albus really think that they are going to win with Harry being their only hope? Honestly! It's a wonder they won the first war!_

Hermione decided that the best way to handle this situation was to treat them like little kids. Speaking very slowly and softly, she explained the situation to the, "Boys, we do not need to research mermaids. We need to research how Harry is going to breathe underwater for one hour. We don't have enough time for me to teach you how to become an Animagus…"

"You know how to be an Animagus?! And you didn't teach us!" Ron yelled.

"Keep your voice down!" Hermione hissed. "It requires a degree of concentration that you don't have yet! While I have never transformed, I have researched and studied. I am fairly confident that I could transform if I so chose. Now back to more important matters. The bubble head charm might work, but I don't know how long it will last…"


	41. Book 4 Chapter 9

Voicing is in regular  
_Thoughts are in italics_  
**Parseltongue is in bold**

* * *

Hermione noticed that as they were studying and researching, Krum was watching her. Hermione found it rather creepy.

During one of the Saturday practice sessions, Hermione asked Draco a question, "Do you know why Krum is always watching me study? It's kinda creepy."

"I think he has a crush on you. I heard him talking to the boys about asking you to the Yule Ball."

"Do you want me to say yes if he asks me?"

"No I don't. But I see the political ramifications if I take you." Draco conceded.

"If he asks me I'll tell him yes, but only because it is impossible for me to take my first choice." Hermione smiled and pecked Draco on the lips, "I'm already spoken for so don't try anything."

"Hey! You two love birds done yet!?" George asked.

"Yeah! We need to practice." Fred joked.

"Yeah, come on Miss Black. You're supposed to be teaching us." Draco smiled.

Hermione shook her head at their antics. She loved them, but sometimes the Twins would get on her nerves.

* * *

As the Yule ball approached, Minerva tried to teach the Gryffindors how to dance. Emphases on tried. Thankfully Hermione had lesson from her parents before she was sent to the Grangers and the Grangers had sent her to ballroom dancing lessons.

It seemed that the Purebloods, excluding the Weasleys, could dance. Very few of the Half-bloods and Mudbloods knew how.

Watching Minerva teach Ron how to dance was hilarious. He looked so uncomfortable.

When Hermione was paired with Harry, she realized that she had her work cut out for her. _Had he been raised by his parents, this would not be a problem._

_She looks so much like her mother._ Hermione heard what Minerva was thinking._ I just hope that she doesn't take after her. Raised by Muggles and she still has the tendency to make me shudder._

Hermione couldn't help the smirk that appeared on her face. It only got bigger when she saw Minerva pale visibly.

Thankfully then lesson ended after three hours. Hermione immediately headed to the Library. She went to her favorite table in the left back corner, near the Restricted Section. After she spread out her books and notes, she started studying. It only took half an hour for her stalker to find her. Hermione noticed immediately when he laid eyes on her.

"Krum, what do you want." Hermione never took her eyes off her book.

"I vanted to ask you a question, Hermany."* Victor said as he mangled not only the English language but also her name.

Placing her book on the table, Hermione looked up at him "Yes?"

"Vould you like to go to de Yule Ball vith me?"

"Yes, but only because I can't go with my… boyfriend." Hermione made a face at the word 'boyfriend'.

"Vhy can't you go vith him?"

"Political reasons."

"So I'm second choice then, yes?" Victor asked.

"Sorry."

"That is ok. As long as I get to take you out, Hermany." Victor smiled.

"There is only one function that I will go with you to and that is the Yule Ball. And just so we're clear, the only reason I'm going with you is because of political reasons, kapeesh?"** Hermione wanted Victor to know that she was not interested in him romantically.

"Da."***

* * *

About a week before the Yule Ball, the Trio was in the magical version of study hall. Both Harry and Ron were complaining about not having dates.

Ron turned to Hermione, "Hermione, you're a girl."

"Yes I am, thank you for finally noticing." Hermione sarcastically spat.

"I was wondering if you would go to the ball with me?"

"No."

"Do you really want to sit alone in the dormitory because you are too proud to go with me?" Ron asked.

"For your information someone already asked me!" Hermione hissed as she got up and turned in her assignment. As she angrily grabbed her books, she snarled "And I said yes!"

Storming out of the room, Hermione muttered about the idiocy of boys. Unfortunately she ran in Minerva.

"Hermione, dear, what's wrong?"

_She actually sounds concerned about me._ "Boys are stupid."

"What did Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley do this time?" Minerva smiled, trying to get Hermione to trust her._ It's almost like she knows what I did._

_You're damn right I know what you did._ "They just have the emotional range of a teaspoon and don't think before they speak. It's fine. Now if you will excuse me I have to go." Hermione quickly disappeared around the corner and started running to Junior's office. The only reason Minerva couldn't follow her was the fact that Hermione took two secret passages that Minerva didn't know about.

"Where you followed?" Junior asked as Hermione threw the door to his office open.

"Minerva tried but I lost her."

"Good, now what do you want?" Junior pitched his voice so that Hermione would know that he was still being respectful.

"What is the plan for my daddy's return?"

"Ancient magic." Junior smiled.

"I will be there. I will witness my daddy's return."

"Do you think that is wise?"

"I am the brightest witch of the age; I am also the most powerful. I will be there!" Hermione insisted.

"Phoenix will be there too." Junior muttered.

"Harry can't see her! Not yet!" Hermione shouted.

"She will be cloaked. Do you have your cloak and mask?"

"No."

Turning around and reaching into his armoire he pulled out his robes and mask. He knelt before her, "It would be my honor if you would accept these as a gift to you."

Hermione gently took them in her hands, "Thank you for these. I would be my pleasure to wear them to see my daddy. I am concerned about Phoenix though. Not seeing her son for thirteen years…"

"Does Snivellus know?" Junior joked.

Hermione smacked him so hard across the face that Moody's eye spun around. "Do not call him that." Hermione growled, "And yes he does know."

Hermione then swept out of the room, she had to devise a way not to be able to make it to the final task. She knew she would be hard pressed to find a plausible explanation. _Polyjuice potion perhaps? But who can I get to take it without it looking suspicious? Perhaps I can get Fred and George to give me some of their candies? Yes, that will work nicely._ Hermione smirked.

* * *

A/N

*I have no problem with people who don't speak English, as a matter of fact I love different languages and accents. I was trying to phonetically spell the accent.

**Kapeesh is Italian. It's actually spelled capisci. It means "you understand" and can be used as a question or a statement.

***Yes in Bulgarian, actually spelled: да


	42. Book 4 Chapter 10

Voicing is in regular  
_Thoughts are in italics_  
**Parseltongue is in bold**

* * *

The morning of the Yule Ball was here! All the girls were gossiping and giggling about their dates. However, Hermione kept silent about hers and focused on getting ready.

She decided to wear a single shoulder strap black dress with Slytherin green accents. The dress would have drug on the floor if it hadn't been for her Slytherin green three inch heels. She wore silver snake earrings and for her necklace was a dragon with rubies for eyes. Her hair was piled up on her head, with a few black curls framing her faming her face. Ruby red lipstick painted her lips, while smoky eye shadow was delicately placed around her eyes.

Looking in the mirror she realized that the last time she had gotten all dressed up was for her second birthday. She knew that if she was wearing all black, a corset, and boots she could easily pass off as her mum.

Glancing at the clock Hermione realized that if she didn't head down soon she would be late. And it would not do for the daughter of Bellatrix Black and Lord Voldemort to be late.

Hermione dramatically swept down the many stair cases until she got to the one that led directly to the entryway of the Great Hall. She paused for a minute, getting ready for her grand entrance. She knew that she would scare the shit out of some of the professors.

As she sashayed down the stairs, all eyes turned to her. Smirking she waited for Victor to offer her his arm. He did and led them into the Great Hall. Hermione noticed that all eyes were on them. She saw Minerva's jaw drop and Albus' face turn deathly pale.

The first dance to be done was the Champions Waltz. As Victor twirled Hermione around the floor, Hermione spied Minerva slowly make her way over to Albus and hit him repeatedly until he nodded.

Hermione cocked her head and eavesdropped on their conversation. The idiots were using Legitimacy and not even shielding their minds!

"_Albus, you think that she remembers or is this her subconscious shining through?"_

"_I have no idea. I can't get into her mind."_

"_She is the spitting image of her mother. I just hope that their personalities are different."_

"_Minerva, from what I've seen their personalities are very similar from when Bellatrix was in school."_

"_I wonder who the father is. I have been unable to discern and Severus never told us. Do you think he knows, Albus!?"_

"_If he knew, he would tell us."_

_That's what you think._ Hermione snickered.

"Vhat's so funny, Her—mo—ny?" Victor asked.

"Have you seen Harry's attempt at dancing." Hermione used her head to point to where Harry was.

Victor chuckled.

They danced a couple more dances, before Victor asked Hermione if she would like a drink.

"That would be lovely, thank you Victor. I'll be over there." Hermione pointed to where Harry and Ron were sitting.

Hermione sauntered to where her boys were and sat down in an empty chair beside Harry.

"Hi." Harry murmured.

"Where's your date?" Ron asked sarcastically.

"Oh, he went to get us drinks." Hermione decided to indulge Ron for the moment.

Ron glared at her, "Has he asked you to call him Vicky yet?"

"What is wrong with you?" Hermione snapped.

"You're fraternizing with the enemy!" Ron snarled.

"The enemy! Who was the one begging for his autograph?!" Hermione stormed out of the Great Hall, and outside.

_If they only knew who I was fraternizing with! _Noticing Rita Skeeter_ What is she doing. _Seeing her turn into beetle, Hermione smirked _If I catch her, I'll be able to make her write anything I say._

She turned and crept back into the castle and down into the Slytherin fourth year boys' dorm. She sure as hell wasn't going back to the Lions' den.

* * *

Hermione knew that Draco would come into his room for a while. She used the Slytherin facilities to get ready for bed. She used the Accio charm to summon some of her Dark Arts books – for a little light reading. She summoned some school clothes for the next day, but she slipped into one of Draco's pullovers to sleep in.

Hermione warded the room to make sure that only Draco could enter, she really didn't want to be on high alert read for an attack at any given moment. Feeling much safer than she ever did in Gryffindor, she snuggled into Draco's bed, got comfortable, and started reading.

Draco didn't come into his room until after midnight. Hermione sensed him enter the room immediately. Draco, however, didn't notice anything amiss. Hermione watched him get ready for bed. She slowly slipped off his bed wand drawn and crept up behind him. She jabbed him in the neck and put him in a head lock.

"If I wanted you dead you would be. You need to be more vigilant." Hermione whispered in his ear before stepping back, giving Draco some space.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked as he cupped her face with his right hand.

"Ron was being a prat again. It's nothing." Hermione hugged Draco and burrowed her face into his neck.

"You hiding again?" Draco smirked.

Hermione yanked herself out of his embrace, "Draco Malfoy! I didn't go back because I can't give him what he deserves!"

"Hermione, I'm just joking with you." Draco smiled as he wrapped one hand around her waist and threaded the other through her black curls.

"You do realize you are the only person I allow that privilege?" Hermione asked as she encircled him neck with her hands.

Draco smirked as he walked her backwards until the back of her legs hit his bed.

"Draco." Hermione warned when he laid her down on the bed.

"I won't do anything you don't want me to." Draco assured her as she moved back on the bed getting comfortable, he lay down on top of her.

"Draco, you're heavy!"

Draco merely smiled and pulled her closer to him, "I will protect you, Princess, I won't do anything unless I have your father's permission and possibly your mother's too."

Hermione chuckled and kissed him, but didn't allow him to deepen the kiss. Draco pulled her back to his front and possessively wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Night Draco." Hermione said as she placed her hands on top of his.


	43. Book 4 Chapter 11

Voicing is in regular  
_Thoughts are in italics_  
**Parseltongue is in bold**

* * *

As the second task approached time seemed to speed up for the Trio. They still hadn't found a way for Harry to breath under water. Hermione knew Junior had a trick up his sleeve and was really tempted to demand that he tell her what is was.

After the Yule Ball Victor followed her around everywhere, much to Ron's consternation. Whenever he saw Victor he would turn to Hermione and sneer, "You're boyfriend's here."

To which Hermione would reply, "He's not my boyfriend. He's just the first person who asked me to the ball, you being the second."

The only reason those two came within fifty feet of each other was the fact that they were helping Harry.

The night before the second task found the three of them researching studiously. They were interrupted by Junior.

"Hermione, Ron I need you to follow me to Professor McGonagall's office." Junior gruffly stated.

"But sir, Harry needs our help." Ron whined.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Right then, Neville! Help Harry put his books away." Junior called out.

"Yes, professor." Neville beamed, he really liked this DADA professor. Who he thought was Moody gave him an advanced Herbology book! He was going to tell Harry all about it.

"Hermione, Ron come with me."

Hermione followed him politely, she didn't grumble. In fact, she walked to Minerva's office with her head held up high and a swish in her hips.

Ron, on the other hand, grumbled all the way about how they did nothing wrong, Harry needed their help, blah, blah, blah.

After five minutes Hermione tuned him out.

* * *

By the time they go to Minerva's office, Ron was irate.

"What is the meaning of this Professor?!" Ron demanded, "It's the night before the second task! Harry needs our help!"

Hermione, who saw Gabrielle Delacour and Cho Chang, snorted at Ron's outburst.

Just as he was about to turn on her, Minerva intervened "Mr. Weasley, it would do us all some good if you would hold your temper! Now I am going to put a spell on the four of you as soon as Madam Maxime arrives and then you four will be put at the bottom of the lake for your respective champions to find. Ron, I need to talk to you, now!"

Hermione turned and saw that Gabrielle was crying. She took pity on the poor girl and walked over to where she was sitting on the couch. "May I sit down?" Hermione asked softly.

Gabrielle gave a jerky nod.

Hermione sat down and started rubbing soothing circles on her back, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Ve are going to be put at de bottom ov de lake!" She cried.

"Professor McGonagall knows what she's doing. Whatever spell she will use will keep us alive. It will probably be a suspended animation spell."

"Vhat is a sus-pen-ded an-i-ma-tion spell?" Gabrielle sounded out the words.

"A suspended animation spell will cause us to loose conscience, but it will allow us to stay under water for a long period of time. I suspect that as soon as our head comes out of the water the spell will be broken." Hermione smiled.

Gabrielle sniffled, "Are 'ou not de least bit vorryied it vill fail?"

Smiling, Hermione conspiratorially whispered in her ear, "There are mermaids in the Black Lake."

Gabrielle's eye lit up, "Did 'ou know that Fleur and I are part Veela!"

Hermione chuckled at Fleur's little sister's excitement.

Madam Maxine entered the room, "Vell, vhat are ve vaiting for? Cast de spell."

Minerva smiled and cast the spell on the four. Hermione immediately lost consciousness.

* * *

Hermione woke up feeling wet, cold, and someone's arm around her waist. She immediately pushed hard against the person and felt herself float free. Looking around she noticed that she was in the Black Lake and Victor had 'saved' her. He tried to offer his assistance. Hermione glared at him and shook her head. She swam to the middle platform and clambered up onto all by herself. She fished her wand out of her wet robes and cast a drying spell on them and then a warming spell on her self.

"Hermione!" She heard Fleur call.

_Well at least one of them can say my name right_ "Yes?"

"Madam Maxine said 'ou helped my little sister vhen 'ou all vere vaiting to be put in de lake." Fleur said.

"Yes." Hermione held her wand tightly in her hand.

"Thank 'ou!" Fleur exclaimed as she grabbed Hermione by the shoulders and kissed both of her checks.

"Where is your sister?"

"I failed! De Grindylows attack me and I vas unable to save my little sister!" Fleur cried.

"Shh" Hermione cooed, "It'll be alright."

Hermione was correct, it was alright. Ten minutes after Hermione swam to the platform, Gabrielle drug a very confused Ron up to the platform. Hermione and Fleur both grabbed one a Gabrielle's arms and helped her up. Fleur immediately enveloped her little sister in a hug.

Harry startled them when he flew out of the water and landed with a thud on the platform.

Fleur passed Gabrielle to Hermione, "Vatch my sister. I 'ave to thank 'Arry."

Hermione smiled as she wrapped one arm protectively around Gabrielle. _I helped Gabrielle out, Harry saved her. I think we just might have won these two over._

Fleur crouched down in front of Harry, "You saved 'er. Even though she was not your 'ostage. Thank you!" Fleur grabbed Harry's face in both hands and kissed both his checks.

Harry turned a bright red.

Fleur walked over to where he sister and Hermione were standing, "Thank you for vatchign over her, Hermione."

Hermione smiled, "I didn't really do anything."

Fleur just smiled, she knew that Hermione was friends with Harry. She didn't have to help the sister of another champion, she did. That made Hermione special, not everyone would have done that. She turned to Harry, apparently he got to them first and the only reason he was last was that he insisted all the hostages be saved. He was special too. Ron, however, was scowling. She had seen the incident at the Yule Ball. They were the enemy in his eyes. He was someone that she needed to watch out for.

After the points were handed out and a warm lunch was eaten, Hermione tried to slip into her dorm room for some shut eye. However, she sensed that she was being followed. As soon as she had rounded a corner she whipped out her wand, spun on the spot and pointed her wand at the person who was following her.

Seeing as it was just Fleur and Gabriele, she lowered her wand "Don't sneak up on people like that!"

"Sorry, ve just vanted to tell you something about your friend Ron." Fleur said, "Gabriele told me vhat happened vhen you vere vaiting in Madam M'ganagal's office."

"He's not my friend. He's Harry's and since Harry's my friend I have to deal with Ron. Thank you though."

"You're velcome." Fleur smiled.

"If you are ever in France, you are more dan velcoem to stay vith us." Gabriele piped up.

"You both are too kind. I might take you up on your offer. But right now I have a bed that is calling my name. I bid you both adieu and I will see you later."


	44. Book 4 Chapter 12

Voicing is in regular  
_Thoughts are in italics_  
**Parseltongue is in bold**

* * *

The morning after the second task, there was an article in the Daily Prophet – written by Rita Skeeter – about the Harry-Hermione-Victor love triangle.

The entire Great Hall heard Hermione opinion of Rita Skeeter. "Who does this woman think she is?! Honestly! Me and Harry! That is ridiculous! I don't really know Victor! Yes he is a world famous Quidditch player! The only reason I went with him to the Ball is because I knew that I wouldn't get a date any other way! The nerve of this woman! Is nothing sacred?"

She still got hate-mail though. She burned ever letter that wasn't a Howler. The Howlers found themselves at the end of a very powerful Reducto.

_When I finally catch that bug, I will crush her! _Hermione thought.

The articles in the Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly just kept coming. Two weeks after the original article, Hermione saw Rita's Animagus form during a Transfiguration lesson. Smirking, Hermione pulled out her bug jar that she had been keeping in her satchel for an occasion such as this. She slowly unscrewed the top and slipped her wand off of her desk and whispered, "Accio Rita's Animagus form."

Rita flew into the glass jar and Hermione quickly screwed the top on and slipped it into her satchel. She didn't have to worry about Rita changing forms. Hermione had warded the jar, preventing Rita from changing forms and escaping. Rita was trapped until Hermione decided to deal with her.

After classes, Hermione sat on her bed and cast silencing charms and warded it against anyone interrupting. She pulled the jar that contained Rita.

Hermione smirked, "Rita, I seem to have you at a disadvantage. You were banned from Hogwarts grounds. You are an unregistered Animagus. The former with cause you to have a slap on the wrist, while the latter will get you sent to Azkaban. Now we're going to make a little deal. You will not write any damning things about me and my friends. And that is my definition of damning not yours. If you keep your end of the deal I will not turn you in. I will let you go after the Tri-Wizard Tournament. The jar is magically charmed to keep you with plenty of leaves to eat."

Hermione then stuffed the jar in the bottom on her trunk. She would get it out and put it into her satchel to go home.

* * *

A few weeks later, Hermione, Harry, and Ron were walking near the Forbidden Forest when they stumbled upon Barty Crouch Sr. dead body.

Hermione immediately started casting spells on do determine the cause of death.

"Someone used 'Avada Kedavra' on him" Hermione sighed. "Come one we need to tell Dumbledore."

The trip to Dumbledore's office was spent in silence, the only two words be being spoken was by Hermione when she told the stone gargoyle "Sherbet lemon." to gain access to his office.

"What can I do for the three of you today?" Albus asked when they entered his office.

"Sir, we were walking around Forbidden Forest and we found Mr. Crouch's body. I cast some charms on it to determine the cause of death. Sir, someone killed him and that person is not afraid to go to Azkaban." Hermione said in a rush.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, sir."

Albus pursed his lips, "I want the three of you to keep this quit, alright. I will get to the bottom on of this, but with so many people on the grounds right now and Barty having so many enemies…"

"Enemies, sir?" Hermione questioned.

"Never you three mind, go have fun. Harry, good luck." Albus dismissed them. He saw what Hermione did through the boys' minds. But he still couldn't get into Hermione's and that bothered him.

As soon as they left, Ron whirled on Hermione "How could you be so calm!"

Hermione didn't answer and left them to go to her Arithmancy class. The boys headed to Divination.

* * *

That evening, Harry told Hermione and Ron about his dream and then his subsequent plunge into a Pensive and the conversation he had with Albus afterward.

"Did you see the face of the woman in your dream?" Hermione asked.

"No, but I know I recognized her. But I don't see how, she must be very high in the Death Eaters to torture Wormtail, and I don't know any Death Eaters." Harry said.

"Snape, we know Snape." Ron said.

"Ron he's an ex-Death Eater. He betrayed Voldemort." Hermione said in her know-it-all voice. "Alright, let's review. Barty Crouch Sr. sentences Barty Crouch Jr. to Azkaban. Snape's a Death Eater. Voldemort has a body that Wormtail is taking care of. Voldemort has a snake called Nagini. And there is a woman Death Eater that Harry recognizes; but not her face, just her voice. Think Harry, where have you heard her voice before."

"I don't know. I'm sorry."

"Shouldn't we tell Dumbledore this?" Ron asked.

"Ron, Harry already told Dumbledore this. We don't need to tell him again." Hermione said very slowly.

"Oh."

* * *

To get Harry ready for the third task, which would be a maze, Hermione regularly dragged Harry to an empty classroom and taught him jinxes, hexes, and minor curses. Harry picked up on them rather quickly.

_He is just like his parents_ Hermione smiled. She hoped her daddy would tell Harry about his mother and father when Harry was taken to the graveyard.

Hermione continued to train her Junior Death Eaters and Draco trained the Slytherins who openly showed their support to the Dark Lord.

When Hermione wasn't studying or training she was in planning sessions with Junior, ironing out the final stages of the plan.

Junior would cast Imperious on Krum, making him stupefy Fleur – Hermione didn't want her die, she saw Fleur and her sister as valuable assets. Krum would not go after the cup. That only left Diggory – Hermione wasn't too concerned about him.

"You still turning the cup into a Portkey and casting the spell on Krum?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Junior answered.

"Good, you do realize that if Albus finds out, you will take the fall. You will probably get the Dementor's kiss."

"I serve my Lord with my life."

"I will tell my daddy and when we win you will receive a medal, whether or not you are still alive." Hermione smirked, _If he dies he's not getting one. Because if he dies then he has failed. Same thing goes for the Dementor's kiss. We do not reward dead servants._


	45. Book 4 Chapter 13

Voicing is in regular  
_Thoughts are in italics_  
**Parseltongue is in bold**

* * *

The morning of the third and final task, was busy many families came to show their support, including the entire Weasley clan. Hermione saw Fleur and Bill checking each other out. She smiled, Bill was definitely a Pure-blood and Fleur could be easily swayed.

Hermione approached the Twins, "May I please have one of your candies that causes a high fever, but not too much of one. I have things I need to do and I just need to be somewhere else today."

Reaching into his robes, Fred handed her an innocent looking candy, "I think this should do the trick. What do you think George?"

"It'll give you just enough of a fever for Madam Pomfrey to give you bed rest. It'll only last about one hour." George told her.

"Thank you, you two do not know how much this means to me. How long will it take to kick in?"

Fred and George looked at each other, "About five minutes."

"I'll see the two of you tomorrow." Hermione shoved the candy into her mouth and took off toward the Hospital Wing.

By the time she got to the hospital wing, Hermione had a fever of 102.

"My dear, are you alright?" Madam Pomfrey asked, "You look a little flushed."

"I'm not feeling well."

"Let me take a look at you." Madam Pomfrey said as she cast some diagnostic spells, "Oh my! You have a temperature. I cannot allow you to go see the third task missy."

"But I have to go! Harry is one of the Champions!" Hermione appeared distraught.

"I am sorry dear. I have to send you to your dorm. Now go. I will check with the Fat Lady to make sure you arrive and stay there."

Hermione ran to her dorm, crying false tears. She knew of a secret passage that went from her dorm to the Shrieking Shack.

As soon as she made it to her room, she cast wards and spells on her bed to ensure that anyone who came in would think she was asleep. She then donned Junior's old Death Eater cloak and mask. Thankfully the entrance to the tunnel was under her bed.

She didn't know who had made this particular passageway, but she was sure glad that they did. It only took her an hour to reach the Shrieking Shack and once there she Apparated to Little Hangleton graveyard.

Hermione saw that she had Apparated in front of the Riddle family plot. She realized the magic that would bring her daddy back and smirked.

"Freeze! Do not move! Who are you and why are you here?! Identify yourself!" Lily yelled.

"Why Phoenix, is that any way to great your Princess?" Hermione drawled as she turned to face her.

Lily immediately got down on one knee and bowed her head, "Forgive me, Dark Princess. It has been my honor to protect your father while he is weak. I meant no disrespect. I did not recognize you."

"I forgive you. Crucio!" Hermione held the curse for one minute.

"Thank you, Princess." Lily said as she returned to her knees.

"Get up, we don't want to leave my daddy with that oaf Wormtail for too long." Hermione ordered as she walked past her into the mausoleum.

Seeing her daddy, Hermione immediately dropped to one knee in supplication. "Father."

"Father, father, what happened to daddy." Voldemort hissed.

"I was unsure of what you wanted me to call you." Hermione said still on the floor.

"Come here my child. Sit with me and Nagini. I trust that no one will notice your absence."

"I made arrangements. Daddy, all are the Death Eaters expected to be here?" Hermione asked after she had settled.

"The only two that I am not expecting to my resurrection are Junior, Severus, and Igor. If they do not contact within a week, they are to be hunted down as traitors." Voldemort hissed.

"Even the secret Death Eaters are expected to come? How will they know?" Hermione was very curious.

"They have the Dark Mark; it is just under a special glamor charm that only affects it."

"When are we breaking mummy out?"

"Soon my dear child, soon. But first we need to wait for Harry."

"Can I see my son?" Lily asked.

"We shall see." Was all Voldemort told her.

* * *

They continued to talk about their plans for the upcoming years. The Second Wizarding War they would win, for unbeknownst to Albus they would eventually hold all the cars.

They continued planning and catching up until they heard two new voices in the graveyard. The first step of the plan was now in motion.

Wormtail picked up Voldemort and walked out of the mausoleum toward the two boys.

Voldemort hissed, "Kill the spair."

"Avada Kedavra!" Lily yelled and Cedric died before he even hit the ground.

"NO!" Harry cried, "You monster!" and he tried to rush her.

Hermione, who had circled behind Harry, wordlessly cast Expelliarmus and disarmed him. Before he had the chance to turn around she used wandless and wordless magic to throw him into the angel statue and trap him with the scythe. Nagini slithered around keeping an eye on Harry.

Hermione summoned a black pewter cauldron full of water and lit a fire under it. Wormtail did the incantation.

He dropped Voldemort into cauldron. Hermione hissed, which caused Wormtail to pale.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!"

The stone that Harry was trapped on cracked and a femur bone flew out and into the cauldron.

"Flesh of the servant, w-willingly given, you will revive your master."

Wormtail cut off his right hand with a big ass dagger and it fell into the cauldron. The scream the erupted from his mouth caused both Hermione and Lily to roll their eyes. Either one of them would have been more than willing to give up an appendage to the Dark Lord, but Wormtail was a less value. So, he was chosen.

"Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe."

He took the same dagger and made a large cut on Harry's arm. He dribbled the blood into the cauldron. The spell was complete, now all they had to do was wait for it to take effect.

Hermione was so excited, her daddy was returning!

At first nothing happened, then bright red sparks erupted from the cauldron and exploded. After the dust settled there was Lord Voldemort in all his glory. Hermione quickly turned her face away, no daughter wanted to see their daddy naked.

He was very attractive though: at six foot six inches, skin whiter than bones that have been bleached in the sun, a nose with slits that resembled a snake, forked tongue, blood red eyes, and most importantly no hair anywhere. He was the perfect Dark Lord.

"Where isss my robe?" Voldemort hissed.

"I have it, my Lord." Lily said as she carefully put it on him.

He then turned to Hermione with outstretched arms, "Come here."

Hermione ran and jumped into his arms. "I love you daddy." She whispered.


	46. Book 4 Chapter 14

Voicing is in regular  
_Thoughts are in italics_  
**Parseltongue is in bold**

* * *

After releasing his daughter, Voldemort turned to Lily, "Phoenix, come here. Give me you arm."

Lily approached Voldemort and dropped to one knee in supplication, "Thank you, my Lord."

"Rise." Voldemort grabbed her right arm and pushed her sleeve up. He turned to Hermione, "Would you like to summon them?"

"Definitely." Hermione exclaimed as she reached her hand out and touched the Dark Mark with her right pointer finger, "I forgot how much I love doing this!"

"Would you like to reward Wormtial?" at seeing the look of hunger in Hermione's eyes, Voldemort snorted, "By replacing his hand, Princess. You can torture people later."

Hermione waved her hand and a silver hand this a serpent on it appeared on Wormtail's stump.

"Thank you, Princess, my Lord." Wormtail gushed, dropping to his knees and trying to kiss their feet.

"Stand up you insufferable fool!" Voldemort snapped.

"Daddy, look!" Hermione pointed to the shy, as black plumes of smoke appeared.

The encircled Voldemort, Hermione, Lily, and Nagini; while Wormtail was stuck standing by Harry. Hermione recognized all the Death Eaters: Uncle Cias*, Aunt Cissy, Uncle Ted, Aunt Andy, Nymph**, Remus, Sirius, Avery, Crabbe Sr., Goyle Sr., Macnair, and Nott. Severus was not here because he had appearances to keep, as did Igor. Junior had a mission to complete. The rest were imprisoned in Azkaban.

"Fourteen years, it has been fourteen years since we last meet and still you come like not one day has passed. My fourteen loyal servants." Voldemort hissed. "Some of you denounced me! And some of you failed!"

"My Lord." Narcissa bowed, "I am truly sorry."

"You will be." Voldemort said, "Cru…"

"No! Leave her alone, if any one should be punished, it should be Uncle Cias." Hermione interrupted.

"If you believe that…"

Hermione turned to Lucius, "Crucio!"

In that moment Harry figured out why she sounded so familiar, "Hermione, what are you doing?!"

Hermione kept the curse on for a while and when she finally let it up Lucius bowed, "Thank you, Princess."

"I think we have to deal with Harry now." Voldemort smiled, "He recognized you, let's see who else he recognizes. Lower your hoods and take off your masks! Show this boy your faces one at a time!"

Hermione noted that Harry wasn't surprised when he saw: Lucius, Crabbe Sr., and Goyle Sr. He didn't recognize Ted, Avery, Macnair, and Nott. He was surprised when he saw Narcissa, Andromeda, and Nymphadora,.

"Why are you surprised, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't think girls could be Death Eaters." Harry immediately answered.

Remus and Sirius decided to take their hoods off at the same time. When Harry saw them he felt betrayed. "How could you! I trusted you and you betrayed me! You are just like Wormtail!"

"Harry, I assure you, they are not like Wormtail." Lily said as she stepped forward.

"Who are you? I recognize you, but I don't know who you are." Harry was confused.

"I'm your mother, Harry." Lily said as she took her hood off and released him from his angel.

"How?" Harry breathed.

"Ancient black magic, Harry." Lily said as she engulfed Harry in a hug, "You can't tell anyone I'm alive. The Order will hunt me down and kill me."

"What about my father?" Harry asked.

Lily smiled, "Severus is your father."

"I hate to break up this family reunion, but Harry has to get back. Take the boy with you. And come up with a plausible explanation. I want you to tell Dumbledore I'm alive. Lily, I'm sorry but I have to do this. Crucio!" Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry.

Harry let lose a heart wrenching scream.

As soon as Voldemort let up, he said "Remember if you tell Dumbledore too much, people you love will be killed and it won't be by me or my followers. Take the Portkey and go. Hermione, you need to leave too. I will pick you up at the Grangers house as soon as you get out of school. I promise." Voldemort kissed her on the forehead, "Good luck, Princess."

Hermione took one last look at her daddy before she turned and apparated on the spot. As soon as she stopped moving she raced back up to her dorm room, this time it only took her forty-five minutes and it was all up-hill.

* * *

The day after the final task, Igor could not be found. He had skipped out and would be killed for his desertion.

As soon as Snape was able, he slipped away to meet Voldemort. When he found out that Lily was alive and Harry knew, Snape was ecstatic. Needless to say, Snape was a double agent but his real loyalties lay with Voldemort.

The rest of the school year went by rather quickly. Albus found out the Moody was actually Junior and when Junior tried to escape Albus didn't hesitate to kill him. That act reinforced Harry's silence about certain subjects. Since Junior was apprehended, no one else was suspected.

Hermione passed all her classes with high marks. And soon it was time to leave.

On the train ride home, Hermione showed the boys her little ace in the hole -Rita Skeeter.

"Are you sure she won't tell a story on us?" Ron asked.

"Ron, you obviously don't know how much power I wield." Hermione sneered.

"You got that right." Harry muttered.

"I'll let her out as soon as we get to King's Cross." Hermione asserted.

Right before Harry got into the car with the Dursleys, Hermione pulled him and Aunt Petunia aside, "The Dark Lord has risen and Phoenix says hello."

"Thank you dear." Petunia said.

"It's Princess."

"Sorry, me' lady."

"Take care of him for me."

"My son and I will." Petunia assured her.

"Good. Harry, trust your aunt and cousin, now that they know you know, things will be different." Seeing Harry's confused look Hermione elaborated, "Your Aunt is the only Muggle who has defected to our side."

Harry's eyes got real big once he realized what she was saying.

Hermione left them to go find the Grangers. Things would be better this year for some people, and for others they would be a living hell. It just depended on whose side you were really on.

* * *

A/N: *the reason I spell it 'Cias' instead of 'Cius' is it is easier for little children to say the 'as' sound. *Nymph is short for Nymphadora.

End of book four people! Hope you liked my ending! The summer chapter is going to be real fun!


	47. Book 5 Chapter 1

Voicing is in regular  
_Thoughts are in italics_  
**Parseltongue is in bold**

* * *

By the time the Grangers got to their house, Voldemort was already there.

"Jean, John come on there is someone I want you to meet!" Hermione exclaimed as she pulled her things out of the boot of the car.

"Calm down, honey. I'm sure whoever it is you want us to meet can wait for us to get there." Jean smiled at her.

Hermione opened the door and bounded into the kitchen and into her daddy's arms.

"Hermione, honey, who was it that you… ahhhhh!" Jean screamed, "Her-her-Hermione w-w-who is th-that?"

"This is my daddy. You and John call him my Lord." Hermione said.

"Oh, you are rather terrifying, sir." Jean looked like she was about to pass out.

"Jean, I have heard nothing but wonderful things about you. There is no reason to be afraid, as long as you do as we say." Voldemort tried to soothe her.

"You would not have a problem killing me." Jean decided that bluntness was her best bet.

"My daughter is rather fond of you. So you get treat with some respect." Voldemort shrugged, "Now, I am taking Hermione with me this summer. I assume you know how to contact me?"

"Yes, my house elf Winky can get in contact with you." Jean found it easier to not look in his blood red eyes.

"You are not taking my daughter, you insane, albino freak!" John snarled.

"Crucio!" Voldemort hissed, torturing him for five minutes. "I will take my daughter where ever I please. Princess, you ready to go?"

"Yes, daddy." Hermione smiled as she took her father's arm.

They spun on the spot and Apparated to the Malfoy Manor.

* * *

As soon as they stopping spinning, Hermione raced up to her room to put her things away. With a flick of her wand everything was in the proper place. Just as she was about to go find Draco, Hestia popped into her room.

"Mistress, the Dark Lord wishes to see you in the dining room." Hestia squeaked.

"Tell my daddy that I need to get changed and then a will be right down." Hermione said as she rifled through her clothes.

"Of course." Hestia bowed and popped out.

Hermione chose a floor-length black gypsy skirt, a black corset, and black boots that came right above the ankle. She could have easily passed off as Bellatrix's twin.

When she made it down to the dining room, all eyes turned on her.

"So nice of you to finally join us." Voldemort drawled, indicating that she was to sit on his right.

"I had to get out of my Muggle clothes." Hermione said as she took her seat. She was pleased that she was sitting next to Draco. She reached under the table to twine their fingers together.

Voldemort's lips quirked up in a small smile. "My loyal Death Eaters, the first thing we must do is break our friends out of Azkaban!"

Hermione could help the "Yes!" that escaped her mouth.

Voldemort smiled, "Sirius has escaped that hell hole. He will now tell us of the security measures that we will have to destroy."

Sirius stood up, "The things that I am most worried about are the Dementors, we can easily handle the handful of wizard guards and the wards that Azkaban possesses. The only thing that hinders a Dementor is a Patronus Charm. There are thousands of Dementors residing in Azkaban. There are the standard Muggle repelling wards, rather easily to dismantle. When I was there we had no wards to keep us in, however, that may have changed. A good hex will put the guards out of commission; they are Aurors that can't be trusted to do good spell work out in the field. We won't be dealing with any Minerva McGonagalls."

That caused all the occupants of the room to laugh.

"Thank you, Sirius." Voldemort hissed.

Sirius bowed and sat down.

"I want all hands on deck for this endeavor. Hermione, how many of your recruits are able to slip away and help us?" Voldemort asked.

"All the Slytherin ones of course." Hermione smirked, "Luna definitely, I'm not sure about Harry, Ginny and the Twins won't be able to get away without drawing unnecessary attention to themselves."

"Lily, how are you doing with un-indoctrinating Harry?" Voldemort asked.

"My sister and I are doing rather well." Lily began, "He still believes that Dumbledore is a good man, though."

"You told him what that good man did to Hermione, right?" Voldemort hissed.

"Yes, he has agreed not to divulge the names of the Death Eaters and any information that he gathered that night in the graveyard. Petunia and Dudley are working on him, Vernon is clueless as usual."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Voldemort asked, "Which side is he on?"

"Dumbledore's." Lily whispered. "He still believes you are the enemy. I don't think he understands that we knew you weren't going to be able to kill him. The only reason that he doesn't run to the Order with information is that I'm alive and on your side. Hermione is your daughter and quite happy with that fact. Petunia and Dudley are being nice to him now that he knows the truth, a fact that never seems to surprise him."

"That they are nice to him, or the truth?" Hermione asked.

"That they are nice to him."

"Back to business." Voldemort smiled, he indulged hi daughter where he wouldn't the others. "We are going to break them out in one week. Hermione, I am holding you responsible for recruiting Luna. Draco, you have the responsibility of recruiting the snakes whose families are not present. Now, that that matter is settled, we have another matter to attend to. We need to get the Prophecy. Only Harry and I can pick it up. Any suggestions?"

"First we need to find out where it is being kept. Then that area needs to be scouted out, we need to know what dangers we are going to be faced with. Lastly we need a way to get Harry there; hopefully by then he will be on our side and not just withholding valuable information form the Order." Hermione said.

Everyone gapped at her, "What?! Who do you think kept the boys from being killed all these years?" Hermione asked.

"Your mum?" Draco sneered.

"Yeah, but which one? My real mum or who everybody thinks my mum is?" Hermione shot right back.

"Draco" Voldemort drawled, "The only reason I let you speak to my daughter in such a way, is because she doesn't mind it. However, I would prefer if you held you tongue in my presence."

"Yes my Lord, sorry my Lord." Draco bowed his head.

"I think Hermione's plan is sound. We know that all the prophecies are held in one room in the Department of Mysteries. We will scout around to find all the holes in security. When should we implement the final stage of our plan?"

"The end of the school year." Lily requested. "And we should use Sirius as bait. He will definitely come then."

"Why can't we use you?" Voldemort asked, genially curious.

"He can't really tell an Order member you have his dead mum as a hostage, could he?" Lily asked sarcastically.

Voldemort laughed, "You are very lucky you are one of my favorites."

"Thank you, my Lord."

Voldemort turned his attention to the entire room, "You have your assignments. Recruit your children and your charges. We meet in six days and attack the following. You are dismissed."

Avery raised his hand.

"Yes, Avery what is it?" Voldemort sounded bored.

"Isn't Lily Potter dead?"

Voldemort smirked, "Lily happens to be Phoenix." That received a gasp form most of the group. Lily then looked at Voldemort with pleading eyes. "She has requested that I pair her with Severus. As they both were double agents working for me and Severus still is, I have decided to grant her request formally." Seeing the confused looks he was getting, Voldemort continued "Lily slipped James Potter an infertility potion; Harry is Severus' son."

The Death Eaters slowly trickled out of the room. Once the only ones who were left were the Malfoys, Voldemort and Hermione, Draco approached Voldemort and sunk to one knee in supplication "My Lord."

"Yes, Draco."

"May I have your permission to court you daughter?" Draco kept his head bowed.

Voldemort turned to Hermione, **"Please daddy."**

"Draco, you have my permission. However, I would ask Bellatrix when she is released." Voldemort assented.

"Thank you, my Lord." Draco smiled.

"You take good care of my daughter."

"Yes my Lord."

"Come on Draco. Let's go take the glamor charm off Nehebkau." Hermione smiled.

"That snake gives me the willies."

Voldemort smiled at their antics.

Narcissa turned to Voldemort, "Thank you."

"I want my daughter to be happy, he makes her happy. It was a no brainer." Voldemort told her, "He seems to have more of the Black traits than the Malfoys. A fact that you should be profoundly grateful for."


	48. Book 5 Chapter 2

Voicing is in regular  
_Thoughts are in italics_  
**Parseltongue is in bold**

* * *

The preparations for the Azkaban beak out were in full swing. Luan was staying at Malfoy Manor until after the break out. Both Nagini and Nehebkau were coming to help. It seemed that the entire Slytherin house, past and present, was willing to help. Voldemort already had an army, now all he needed were his lieutenants.

The day before they planned to the Death Eaters out, was hectic. Voldemort actually had to tell some children that they would not be needed for this mission. He only wanted fifty people to help. The only people who were approached were those who believed in blood supremacy. They most of Voldemort's army wouldn't consist of Death Eaters, only those who he favored most would be given that privilege. The non-Death Eater portion of his army was still fiercely loyal. Voldemort sent Avery and twenty non-Death Eater supporters to go gain the support of magical creatures that were enslaved by the ministry – the werewolves, centaurs, giants, Acromantula, and mermaids.

Hermione was insistent that she go and help break her mother out of Azkaban. Voldemort knew that if he order her to stay she would disobey go anyway. It would just be easier to allow her to come.

"All right, we leave tomorrow at five in the afternoon. That should give us enough time to get there and back in the dark and no one would be any wiser. The Ministry will, of course, blame Sirius. The Order will blame me. Little will they know that they are both correct." Voldemort smirked, "Get some sleep. It will be a long night."

"Come on, Draco." Hermione smiled, as she grabbed Draco hand and led him upstairs.

"Where are we going?" Draco asked.

"I'm going on a mission tomorrow." Hermione gushed as she opened her bedroom door and drug Draco inside.

"Yes, but I would prefer if you mum didn't kill me." Draco smiled.

"She won't, I promise." Hermione brushed some of his platinum blond hair out of his face.

Smiling Draco used one arm to pull her into him, causing Hermione to squeal in delight. Draco snaked his other hand around the back of her neck and pulled her in for an innocent kiss. However, Hermione had other plans. She ran her tongue over his bottom lip, begging for entrance. Draco was more than happy to oblige, he opened his mouth and tentatively stroked her tongue with his.

If it was even possible, Draco pulled Hermione closer to him with the ram that was around her waist and the hand that was on the back of her neck tangled itself into her hair. Hermione bit his bottom lip and slid both hands through his hair.

They were so absorbed that they didn't hear Narcissa open the door.

"Hermione, have you seen…. Draco what are you doing!" Narcissa cried, causing the two love-birds to jump apart. "Could you two wait until Draco asks Bella for permission to court you? I would rather my sister did not kill my son."

Draco pulled Hermione into an embrace and kissed her hair, "We'll be good. We will just sleep, I promise."

"I'm not promising anything." Hermione said cheekily

"Go to bed." Narcissa laughed.

They listened to her and crawled into bed. Hermione snuggled close to Draco. Draco wrapped both arms around her waist and kissed her forehead. Hermione threw her leg over both of Draco's.

"We need to get some sleep, big day tomorrow."

* * *

Sometime during the night Draco had rolled onto his back, his arms were still around her waist. Hermione had her head tucked under his chin and her right hand was splayed on his chest. Their legs had gotten tangled together. All in all, Voldemort didn't want to wake hi daughter when she looked so peaceful… and vulnerable.

"Hermione, wake up." he whispered, as he gently shook her.

Hermione tried to slap his hand away.

"Hermione." Voldemort let his voice become a little harder.

Hermione slowly blinked her eyes and rubbed them with the back of her hands. As she tried to get up Draco pulled he back down on top of him.

"Draco!" Hermione laughed, "I need to get up. The mission is today."

"No, you're staying here." Draco mumbled as he ran his tongue over the shell of her ear, Hermione gasped.

"You like that?" Draco asked before he bit her ear lobe and started to suck on it.

This time Hermione moaned.

"As much as a appreciate the fact that you love my daughter Draco, we really have to get going." Voldemort drawled.

Draco let go of Hermione very quickly when he heard Voldemort, "I'm sorry, my Lord."

"Do not apologies for loving my daughter, Draco. But she needs to get ready to leave. You two can finish this later."

Hermione went about her morning routine with Draco lounging on the bed. Hermione walked out of the bathroom in just her bra and knickers, "Are you going to sit there all day?"

"No, just until you leave." Draco smiled.

"Well, since you're here, come help me." Hermione said as she grabbed one of her mum's old fighting outfits. "I will need you to lace up the back."

"How the hell do you expect to fight in this thing?" Draco looked at it warily.

"I practiced in dresses similar to this when I was little." Hermione smiled fondly at the memory, "Now help me!"

"As you wish, my Princess." Draco smiled at her. "Too tight?"

"No, it actually needs to be a little tighter."

"Tighter?! Ok." Draco shook his head.

"How do I look?" Hermione asked as she turned around to face him.

"Beautiful, absolutely beautiful."

"I was hoping for scary as hell." Hermione muttered as she put on ruby red lipstick and charcoal eye shadow.

"Well, you would scare the shit out of muggles and some witches and wizards." Draco assured her.

"Good. Now we mustn't be late." Hermione swept out of her room and down the stairs.

"My faithful servants." Voldemort began, "Today is the day we free your comrades from unjust imprisonment!"

That was met with a standing ovation.

"We Apparate to the outside of Azkaban!" here he paused for dramatic effect, "And then we carry out the greatest breakout in history!"

The noise from the Death Eaters approval was deafening.


	49. Book 5 Chapter 3

Voicing is in regular  
_Thoughts are in italics_  
**Parseltongue is in bold**

* * *

They disappeared in flurries of black smoke. When they arrived at Azkaban it was pouring down rain.

Hermione shouted, "Bombarda!" causing all the wards to crumble and the roof to explode.

"Go! Find our comrades, kill any Aurors you see and meet me back at the Manor in one hour! Go! Go! Go!" Voldemort ordered.

Hermione immediately disappeared in a plume of black smoke. She had been in contact with her mum and knew where he cell was.

Upon reaching it, Hermione yelled, "Bombarda Maxima!" the cell door exploded and Hermione received a few cuts to her face and hands. "Mum!"

"Hermione!" Her mum exclaimed and rushed to give her a hug.

"Come on, let's go down stairs and get your wand. Then we can go home!" Hermione was smiling from ear to ear.

"Hermione, calm down. I can't believe that your father would let you come!" Bellatrix exclaimed as she followed her daughter to the first level.

"Hey, you can't bring her down here!" a guard exclaimed.

"Wanna bet!" Hermione challenged, "Avada Kedavra!"

"Seems you still know that spell." Bella chuckled.

"Looks like we're the first out. Bombarda!" Hermione shouted at the vault door.

Inside there were hundreds of wands, but they were only looking for one. Bella slowly walked into the room, she sensed her wand in the far corner on the top shelf.

"A little help please?" Bella asked.

"Wingardium Leviosa." Hermione lifted her mum up in the air.

"Got it! Check make sure it isn't being tracked." Bella told her.

Hermione cast a few spells on it, "All clear. Now we really need to go. Can you Apparate without getting splinched?"

"No, probably not." Bella conceded with her head down.

"Grab my arm." Hermione told her. They vanished in a cloud of black smoke.

* * *

They were the first to arrive back at the Manor. When Bella's feet touched the floor she nearly collapsed, had Hermione not caught her she would have.

"Easy there mum, I have you. Come on. Let's get you to your old room." Hermione soothed her.

As Hermione guided Bella up the stairs, Bella made a rather astute observation.

"Isn't it supposed to be me carrying you up the stairs and not the other way around?" Bella didn't give Hermione a chance to respond, "I have missed so much. You came to visit me at least once a week, but I have still missed so much!"

Hermione turned and saw that Bella had tears running down her face.

"Mummy, don't cry. It's ok. Azkaban just sucked the life out of you. You'll get better in no time, you'll see." Hermione whipped her tears away as she lay her down on the bed. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"More blankets please and light the fire. I'm freezing." Bella looked pitiful, her eyes were shrunken in, her face was also shrunken in and sallow, her hair was stringy and had lost its luster. "When Tom comes home… I would like to see him please."

"Don't worry mum." Hermione smiled, "Accio blankets! Here you go, mum. Caeruleum Igne!" a bright blue flame appeared in the fireplace. "There now the fire won't go out until you cancel the spell. I'll go get you some food."

"Something hot, please." Bella murmured, already half asleep.

Hermione slipped out of the room and down the stairs. She saw that her dad was frantically searching for her.

"I'm right here. Mum's upstairs in her old room. I was just coming to get her something to eat." Hermione had never seen her dad look so worried before.

"Very good. Those who do not live here I suggest you leave, now." Voldemort hissed. "Cissy, Draco you may go see Bella. Lucius your job is to make sure no Order members get anywhere near this manor, same goes for Aurors. Hermione, with me."

Hermione followed her dad into the kitchen where the elves were making dinner.

"Hestia, do you have anything light but hot that I can have on a tray now." Hermione asked.

"Yes, mistress, here you go. Some chicken soup, an old Black family recipe. Some strong tea too. Hestia is happy to help the mistress."

"I'll take that." Voldemort said, "Come, Hermione, let's go see Bella."

When they made it to her room, they saw that she was fast asleep.

"Daddy, she needs to eat and shower, and then she can sleep. Otherwise she could get sick." Hermione told her daddy.

"You three shoo, I'll make sure Bella is ok." Voldemort looked at his sleeping lover. Soon no one would be able to tell the difference between mother and daughter.

As soon as Cissy had fed both Draco and Hermione, Draco dragged Hermione upstairs into her bedroom.

"What's wrong with your bedroom?" Hermione joked. "We always seem to go to mine."

"Hermione, what happened to your face? We can't have this scar, the Order will ask questions." Draco's brow was furrowed. "Let me heal it. Vulnera Sanentur. There that's better." Draco brushed his thumb over her check.

Hermione brushed her lips against his, she struggled to keep her eyes open.

"Come on sleepy head. You need some sleep." Draco smiled as he helped Hermione into out of her combat dress and into her night gown. They slipped into bed and snuggled. Hermione fell asleep immediately and Draco followed soon after.

* * *

Hermione spent all of June and July helping her mum get better, training in Dark Arts and potions, and studying her books for the new school year.

It took all of June for Bella to start practicing spell work. When she did, it didn't take her very long to be up to par. She especially liked Hermione's play thing – John Granger. When she met Jean, she wanted to hate her. But when Jean immediately showed Bella that she knew where she belonged. Bella was impressed.

"I thought the woman who raised my daughter would want more claim on her, like your husband." Bella taunted.

"I know my place, m' lady. I am your servant, nothing more." Jean kept her eyes on the floor. She had learned that if she didn't look any of the Death Eaters in the eye, they would leave her alone. She knew that the only reason she wasn't in the same position as her husband was that Hermione liked her.

"I have to admit, you raised her well." Bella grudging conceded.

But things would not stay this good. At the end of July Andy came running into the dining room. "You have to get Hermione and her things back to the Grangers right now. The Order is going to pick her up and take her to the safe house. They want to keep her safe and under their watchful eye. They're worried that Bella might find her."

"I already did." Bella said as she hugged Hermione, both had the same identical smirk on their faces. "Go pack, Princess, I'll take you to the Grangers."

"Yes, mum." Hermione flicked her wand and her trunk and satchel came zooming down the stairs. "I can Apparate by myself you know."

"I know. Indulge your mother for a little bit." Bella grabbed Hermione's arm and they went in a plume of smoke.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" Jean asked as she gave her a hug, "Bella it's so good to see you again."

"You seem to have adjusted quite nicely." Bella smirked.

Jean curtsied.

"Jean, Order members are coming to take me to the safe house." Hermione told her with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll inject John with enough morphine to put him to sleep. You best leave, Bella. Don't want you to go back to Azkaban." Jean smiled.

Bella gave Hermione one more hug, "Be safe." and left in a black plume of smoke.

Not thirty minutes later, Tonks and Remus knocked on the front door.

"You mean to tell me that I drugged my husband for nothing?" Jean asked.

"Sorry, Hermione's escorts were picked last minute. Ready to go, Princess?" Tonks asked.

"Are we Apparating?" Hermione asked.

"No, since you only Apparate using black smoke and Remus and I have to concentrate to use white light; we thought it was best if we flew."

"Let's go then. By Jean, keep your head down and you'll be safe." Hermione shrunk her trunk and placed it in her satchel.

The three of them then flew to 12 Grimmauld Place. Hermione was not looking forward to the rest of her summer. She had planned on staying with her family the whole summer, now she had to stay with people who hated her entire family and probably hated her.


	50. Book 5 Chapter 4

Voicing is in regular  
_Thoughts are in italics_  
**Parseltongue is in bold**

* * *

They landed in front of 12 Grimmauld Place at midnight. The three of them crept through the house, trying not to wake any of the occupants. Tonks led Hermione to Ginny's room.

"You'll be rooming with Ginny, I hope you don't mind." Tonks told her.

"I don't mind." Hermione assured as she slipped into the room and into the rather comfortable bed.

They would all talk in the morning, but right now was time for some shut-eye.

Hermione knew that she would be able to sleep until she warded the room. Thankfully, Ginny was on her side.

* * *

Hermione woke up early that morning and when down stairs for some breakfast.

"Good morning, Princess." Kretcher bowed when he saw her.

"Kretcher how lovely it is to see you again." Hermione smiled, "What are we having for breakfast?"

"That blood traitor, Molly Weasley, insists on make all the meals. All Kretcher can do is help clean the house. It's Kretcher's job!"

Hermione ruffled his ears, "Why don't you help me make breakfast, huh?"

"Kretcher would like that Princess, but Princess shouldn't have to make breakfast."

"You really want to make me breakfast, don't you?" Hermione couldn't help the smiled that appeared on her face.

"Yes! Kretcher makes breakfast!"

"No, Kretcher will not!" Molly exclaimed. "I cook around here, not you!"

"Mrs. Weasley…"

"Hermione, be a doll and go wake everyone up." Molly told her.

Hermione bristled, but did as she was told. There was no need for people to suspect her. After everyone was woken up and eating breakfast, Moody made an announcement.

"Tonks, Remus, Kingsley, Minerva and I are all going to escort Harry here tonight. We no longer think that he is safe at his aunt's house. While there have been no attacks since the mass breakout from Azkaban, there will be. We think that they are just biding their time." Moody said.

"Biding their time for what exactly?" Hermione asked.

She noticed that all eyes turned to her.

"Nothing, dear." Minerva smiled.

"What why are you all look at me like that?"

"Looking at you like what?" Tonks asked.

"Listen, you lot that are staying here need to update the wards and continue to clean this dump up!" Moody tried to divert the conversation away from Hermione.

"Ok, kids you can work on this floor, the rest of you upstairs." Molly ordered. "Tonks could you stay and help them until Moody needs you?"

"Sure."

* * *

After breakfast that morning, the kids went to clean the first floor.

"Hermione, what was that at breakfast?" Ron asked, he was the only one who didn't know of Hermione's true parentage.

"You're in the dark as much as I am." Hermione lied.

The Twins decided that they would step in. "We have…"

"been using our…."

"Extendable ears to…"

"listen to secret…"

"Order meetings."

"They talk about…."

"you a lot, maybe…."

"Tonks can shed…."

"some light on…"

"the subject."

"Boys, I afraid that until the older Order members give me the go ahead, my hands are tied." Tonks winked at them.

"Yes, but is Hermione in any danger?" Ron asked.

"Ron we are fighting a war. We are all in danger!" Hermione snapped.

They continued cleaning in silence the rest of the day.

Around dinner time, Harry's escort left to go pick him up. Hermione grabbed Ginny and the Twins; they headed up to Hermione and Ginny's room.

Ron followed soon after and broke up the secret meeting.

* * *

They talked about the upcoming war.

"Mum won't let us fight." Ginny told Hermione, "Says she lost her innocence during the first wars, won't let us loose ours."

"Yeah, but…"

"we're of…"

"age. We can…"

"Fight." The Twins smirked.

"Yeah, well as long as Voldemort dies, I'll be happy." Ron smiled and nodded his head.

"What if we got it wrong?" Hermione cautiously stated.

"What!?" Ron exclaimed.

"I mean we don't have all the facts. We only have the information that the Order has provided us. I have read book upon book on both the War with Grindelwald and the First Wizarding War. There are major inconsistences and…" Hermione was interrupted.

"We got it!" Ron snapped, "Some things get mixed up. But let me tell you one thing, we are on the more humane side!"

Hermione knew there was no changing his mind. "My apologizes, Ronald."

Harry chose that moment to make an appearance. Hermione turned and engulfed him in a hug.

"You're not going to tell, are you?" She whispered.

"Your secrets are safe with me."

"How are you doing buddy?" Ron clapped him on the back.

"Good, really, good. It's nice to see my friends again." Harry smiled.

Hermione knew that she would be able to trust him; she just hoped that he would side with her. It would break Lily's heart if he didn't.

* * *

They spent all of August cleaning the house. It was incredibly filthy and infested with all kinds of magical creatures. Hermione thought it was just brilliant that Sirius' family home was being restored. When she found out that Molly wanted to remove all of the Black Family memorabilia, Hermione cast a sticking charm to the pieces.

Molly was furious. "What the hell!?" she screeched, "Why would anyone make it impossible to remove these abhorrent items! Fred, George! Is this your idea of a joke!?"

"If it was…"

"then they would…"

"all be in…"

"your room."

Hermione merely smirked and snickered.

They celebrated Harry's birthday. Hermione knew that he loved to celebrate with friends; they always got him presents that actually meant something.

Near the end of August they received their Hogwarts letters. Hermione and Ron were made prefects. Molly asked Tonks if her mother would go pick up the children's school supplies. Tonks said that her mum would be happy to help.

Andy slipped a letters into Hermione's and Harry's books, the letters were from their parents. Andy also slipped Hermione a very rare book on the Dark Arts called "The Book of Shadows". It was enchanted so that it contained every jinx, hex, and curse ever uttered. Hermione was delighted; she couldn't wait for the school year to start. She knew that she would pass all her classes with flying colors. Hermione was a little concerned about the DADA class this year. She had read the book and it was completely theory. Hermione saw that the last time this book was published was in 1932. DADA class this year was going to suck. She wondered who the professor was going to be. It wasn't going to be someone Albus chose, that much Hermione knew. What she did know, was that there were going to be many changes this year and she was looking forward to all of them.


	51. Book 5 Chapter 5

Voicing is in regular  
_Thoughts are in italics_  
**Parseltongue is in bold**

* * *

September first arrived quickly for the occupants of 12 Grimmauld Place. The Order had an escort to take Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Ron and the Twins to Kings Cross. Albus didn't want any surprises. Moody, Tonks, Molly and Sirius were escorting them. Sirius was going as a dog though. They took a Portkey to a deserted alleyway near the train station.

They were ushered quickly onto the platform and then into the train.

"You lot be careful!" Molly cried.

Her pleases fell on deaf ears.

"Well, we must…"

"get going to…"

"find Lee." The Twin said right before they scampered off.

"Come on, let's go find a compartment." Hermione said as she started looking for an empty one.

"Hermione, why don't we sit in this one?" Ginny asked, indicating a compartment that only had one occupant.

Hermione smirked, the sole occupant was Luna Lovegood. "Sure, why not?"

As they entered the compartment, Hermione asked, "Luan, is it aright if we sit with you."

"Of course…" Luna almost said, 'my Princess' but thankfully when she saw Ron stopped herself.

"What! Why are we sitting with Loony Lovegood?" Ron hissed.

"She's in Ravenclaw, she can't be that loony." Hermione snapped.

"Besides, she's my friend." Ginny defended her.

"Fine, but I'm not sitting beside her." Ron grumbled as he took the seat closest to the door.

"Hermione would you like the window seat?" Luna asked, dreamily.

"Yes, thank you." Hermione answered smiling.

"Did you hear about the Azkaban break out?" Luna asked in a conspiratorial voice, winking at Hermione and Ginny.

"I heard that all the Death Eaters were released." Ginny whispered.

Both girls looked at Hermione for conformation. "Voldemort must be planning something big if he broke his lieutenants out of prison."

"Who cares, Hermione, I say we kill them all." Ron said nonchalantly.

Both Ginny and Luna had to forcibly restrain Hermione from strangling Ron.

"I wonder who out new DADA professor is." Harry tried to break the tension.

"Well, no matter who it is they will only last a year. So, if the professor is horrible we only have to endure one year. If it is an amazing professor we will make the best of the year we have with them." Hermione informed them.

"And how, exactly, do you know that they will only last one year?" Ron sneered.

Hermione turned and looked at him, "Voldemort jinxed the office." (Duh)

The rest of the train ride and subsequent journey to Hogwarts passed in mostly quite. The silence was only broken by Luna taking about magical creatures that probably didn't exist. The only exciting thing that happened was when Harry saw the Thestrals. He flipped out.

"Don't worry, Harry I can see then too." Luna dreamily stated.

Hermione ran her hand over its snout, "Beautiful creatures, Thestrals. Only those who have seen death can see one. That is why they are so feared."

"Who did you two see die?" Harry asked.

"My mum" Luna said, "She like to experiment with potions and one day it went bad… I was only nine."

Hermione decided the best thing to do was to tell the truth, to a degree "I must have been very small, because I don't remember."

Thankfully they made it the Great Hall without any further incidents. However, little did they know that they had an unpleasant surprise waiting for them inside.

* * *

The first thing Hermione noticed was that there was a little woman in pink, whose face resembled a toad sitting at the teachers table.

"Where's Hagrid, he wasn't at the boats and now he's not here." Harry looked rather concerned.

Hermione merely narrowed her eyes.

As Albus got up to give the start of term speech, Harry whispered "That woman was at my hearing. She works for Fudge."

"Well, that's just great!" Hermione acidly spat, "That woman was at your mock trial. Personally I think that Fudge just wanted you out of Hogwarts. Now, he sends his bitch to keep an eye on you."

"I don't think they are sleeping together." Harry smiled.

"With ministry personnel, you never know." Hermione snarled. "She is going to totally fuck up the DADA class!"

Umbridge stood up and in an annoying happy voice said, "Hem, hem, thank you headmaster for those kind words of wisdom."

All the students stared at her in shock, while the professors looked outraged – she had interrupted Albus.

Albus merely sat down and appeared to pay rapt attention to her.

"How lovely it is to be back at Hogwarts, I must say." Madam Undersecretary Professor Dolores Jane Umbridge smiled way too brightly, she went on about the changes that were going to go on at Hogwarts, how wonderful Hogwarts, and that there would be changes. From the tone of her message if you didn't swallow this shit hook line and sinker, you were against the Ministry.

"Well, I for one am not drinking the kool aid." Hermione snarled. "Come on Ron we need to show the first years around."

Ron leaned down to whisper to Harry, "I, for one, am scared for those first years."

"First years, this way!" Hermione yelled, causing all the professor to snap their heads in her direction.

Minerva whispered to Albus, "How did she make prefect?"

"The governors insisted because of her grades."

The first years followed Hermione and Ron; Hermione talked the entire time they were walking about Hogwarts' history. Finally Ron had had enough.

"Hermione, no one cares, except for you. Let them have a peaceful night before lessons start, please, I'm being you." Ron literally got on his knees.

Hermione couldn't help the look of smugness that appeared on her face. "Now, the wonderful thing about our Common Room is that the Fat Lady guards it."

Before anyone could complain, the Fat Lady said "Why thank you dear, no one has ever said something like that to me. Password?"

"Mimbulus mimbletonia." Hermione smirked.

Hermione and Ron only had to wait five minutes for Harry to climb through the hole. He did not receive a welcoming invitation. As a matter of fact, most of the Gryffindors were hostile.

"Just because your families believe the shit that the Daily Prophet spins out doesn't mean it's true. Who else could have planned that mass break out?!" Hermione's eyes turned blood red.

"What is going on here?" Minerva asked, she had only heard Hermione's outburst.

Hermione turned to look Minerva in the eye, "Nothing, children being stupid is all." Hermione quickly swept out of the room.

Minerva was able to make it out of the Common Room before she lost it. Hermione…Hermione looked like Bella…but those eyes… _Merlin, please do not let her father be who I think it is, please._

Hermione immediately went to bed to try to calm down. It was going to be a long year, she needed to keep her temper under control.


	52. Book 5 Chapter 6

Voicing is in regular  
_Thoughts are in italics_  
**Parseltongue is in bold**

* * *

Hermione woke up that morning not looking forward to the DADA class. She knew the Dolores would try to rile Harry up, she would succeed, and Harry would be punished.

**Nebakau, I am going to do everything in my power to make Dolores' life a living hell while she's here. I think I will enlist the Twins help. **_"Fred, George, I need your help."_

"_What can we do for you, Princess?"_

"_Up your pranks and target Dolores more than anyone else." _Hermione ordered.

"_Even Filch?"_

"_Even Filch."_

"_Consider it done, the Frog Face will not know what hit her."_

Hermione laughed, "Frog Face! I like that!"

"Whose Frog Face?" Harry asked.

"Dolores." Hermione smirked.

"You know that fits her." Harry smiled.

"Why?" Ron asked, confused.

"She - looks – like - a - frog." Hermione explained.

"Oh."

* * *

The first day of classes went rather well, Snape didn't take off too many points from Gryffindor during potions and Hermione won all the points he took away plus some in her other classes. However, when they arrived to DADA class, their luck changed drastically.

The first thing that Hermione noticed was that Toad Face was wearing bright pink, again. The second thing she noticed was that the black-board had OWLs tips written all over it.

Do not tell me this is an OWLs prep class! Hermione growled.

"There is a seating chart on the right of the door." Toad Face said in her falsely happy voice.

Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss...?"

"Granger" Hermione told her, "Is it house right or stage right?"

"I beg your pardon." Toad Face seemed a little agitated, but kept up her façade.

"Is it to the right as we come in the door, or is it to the right if we have our back to you." Hermione had her know-it-all personality in full force right now.

"If I'm looking at the door, it is to the right."

Hermione inclined her head.

Harry approached her, "We have the seats right in front. You sit right in front of her desk. I sit on your right and Ron on your left."

"She wants to keep an eye on us." Hermione rolled her eyes, "The more the Ministry tightens their grip, the more wizards will defy them."

"What?" both Harry and Ron asked.

A Ravenclaw leaned over, "It means that if the Ministry continues this oppression, there are going to be three factions: Voldemort, those that believe he has returned, and those that believe the Ministry's lies. With the two former being larger groups and the latter being rather tiny."

"Thanks." Harry told her.

"Settle down." Toad Face chipper said, "Now, this class is designed to get you ready to take your OWLs. The Ministry has decided that you need to only learn theory to be able to pass them. I am here to teach you this theory…"

Hermione's hand shot up.

"Yes, Miss Granger you have a question about magical theory?"

"I read through this book over the summer and I found nothing in it about offensive or defensive spell. Now I can understand the Ministry not wanting to teach offensive spells to students. But we need to learn defensive spells if you expect us to protect ourselves from those who would do us harm, Professor." Hermione asserted.

"And who would harm innocent children like yourselves." Toad Face smiled.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe Lord Voldemort!" Harry snapped.

Hermione sensed the assent of multiple students in the class. She wasn't surprised that the Slytherins agreed. It seemed the Ravenclaws had figured out that if the Ministry was trying to cover up the fact that Voldemort was back they would attack Harry and Albus. Ravenclaw was on their side as well. That just left a few stubborn Gryffindors who believed the shit being spouted by the ministry and Hufflepuff.

"Students will raise their hand if they wish to speak in my class." Toad Face snapped, trying to dissuade Harry.

Harry's hand shot up, Toad Face ignored him. Harry decided that he was going to speak anyway, "No matter what the Ministry says, Lord Voldemort is back and I would not put it passed him to attack students."

"Now, let me be very clear." Toad Face said in a falsely calm tone of voice, "You have been told a lie. That lie is that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned. He has not returned and he will never return. I will not tolerate anyone who says otherwise."

"Nazi*." Hermione coughed.

"It is not a lie!" Harry yelled, "I saw him! I fought him!"

"Detention, Mr. Potter. My office after dinner, every night this week." Toad Face looked a little terrified. "Now you will read chapter one and copy it until the end of the lesson. Then you will turn it in to me. Any questions?"

Hermione raised her hand.

"What is it now, Miss Granger?" Toad Face made it clear she didn't want any question.

Hermione smirked, "I have a hypothetical question. If, and I do mean if this is just hypothetical, if you saw Lord Voldemort, would you believe that he is back or would you rationalize the fact that he can't and come up with some story to support your beliefs."

"My stance is with the Ministry." Toad Face puffed up.

Hermione smirked and popped her eye brows.

The rest of the lesson was quite except for the scratching of quill to paper.

* * *

As soon as DADA class ended Hermione dragged the boys to Minerva's office.

"Ginger Newts." Hermione told the portrait of Godric Gryffindor.

It swung open to revel a room that was decked out in Gryffindor colors and Scottish symbols and green and black tartan.

"What are we doing here?" Ron whimpered.

"We are waiting for Professor McGonagall to get out of class. Sit wait." Hermione ordered.

"There are only two chairs. Where are you going to sit?" Harry asked.

"Sit in the chairs." Hermione growled, as she perched on the edge of Minerva's mahogany desk.

They only had to wait a few minutes for Minerva to enter her office. She stopped short when she saw the Trio.

"What are you three doing here?" She demanded.

"We just got out of DADA class." Hermione nearly growled, "We had an argument with Toa…Professor Umbridge. Harry got detention after dinner every night this week."

"Why did you come to my office? You know I can't negate you detention." Minerva said, watching Hermione warily.

"Come on, Professor." Ron pleaded, "Toad Face is worse than Snape. I would take double potions any day instead of her class."

"Toad Face." Minerva laughed. "That is too funny. She does resemble a toad." She chuckled.

"I guess you won't be able to take some sense into these boys." Hermione grumbled.

"Just because I find their antic funny, Miss Granger, does not mean I won't try to talk some sense into them." Minerva told her, "Look, you three need to keep your head down. You do know why she's here, right?"

"The Ministry is interfering with Hogwarts." Hermione snarled and her eyes flash red.

"Hermione, it's really freaky when you go Clark Kent on us." Harry told her.

"What, how am I going Clark Kent?" Hermione was confused.

"When you get angry your eyes turn red." Harry told her.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock. "That's not normal, is it?"

"No, Hermione it is not." Minerva answered her, "You are correct though, the Ministry is interfering with Hogwarts."

"We have to do something!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron, there is nothing we can do right now." Hermione stressed the 'right now' and flicked her eyes toward Minerva. "Thanks, professor, we'll be going now."

"Try to stay out of trouble this year." Minerva pleaded.

Hermione merely smirked back at her.

* * *

A/N *When I was reading the Fifth book, I saw many parallels to the Nazi regime in the stance that the Ministry took. I am going to exploit them now.


	53. Book 5 Chapter 7

Voicing is in regular  
_Thoughts are in italics_  
**Parseltongue is in bold**

* * *

Dinner that evening was strained for the Trio. The people who believed Harry kept quiet and those that didn't believe him were rather vocal about that fact.

"I'm going to detention." Harry murmured, "I can't take any more of this."

"See ya Harry." Ron said through a mouthful of food.

"Keep your head down." Hermione hissed as Harry's retreating back. "I'm going to the Library."

Hermione swept out of the Great Hall and ran straight into Madam Hooch. "We missed you this summer."

"Yes, well Minerva had me in Order planning meetings the entire time. I had no chance to slip away. Severus covered for me." Hooch whispered. "Run along now."

Hermione raised her eyebrows but listened nonetheless.

As soon as she entered the Library, she went to her favorite spot in the corner. She wanted to get a head start on her homework.

A couple of hours later, Madam Pince shooed her out of the Library.

As she was walking back to the Common Room, Hermione ran into Harry. The first thing that she noticed was that his left hand was very red.

"Harry, what happened to your hand?!" Hermione exclaimed as she grabbed it. She gasped when she saw what was written on it 'I must not tell lies' in Harry's messy handwriting. "How did think get there?"

"She made me do lines with one of her quills." Harry explained as he took his hand back.

"We need to do something about her." Hermione growled.

"What do you have in mind exactly?" Harry warily asked.

"Don't know yet, but when I do you'll know." Hermione assured him as they walked into the common room, to see a very pissed off Ron.

"Ron, is everything all right?" Hermione asked, very concerned.

Ron snapped his head up, "Percy – is – the – world's – biggest – git! I'm – gonna – kill – him!" every word was punctuated by Ron tearing up a letter.

"Why is he the world's biggest git?" Harry asked.

"He wants me to 'sever ties with that liar Harry Potter and his Mudblood friend Hermione Granger. For being friends with them Ronald, you cause even more taint to fall on our name.' I'll sever ties; I'll sever ties with him!" Ron growled.

"Ron, let's not be too hasty." Hermione tried to calm him down.

"I'm not, he is! I either side with him and the Ministry or I side with you guys and the rest of my family. It's not that hard of a choice, Hermione."

"I'm sorry, Ron." Harry said, "I never meant for any of this to happen."

"Percy was always a git." Hermione stated, as she swept up to her dorm room.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Ron asked Harry.

Harry just looked at Ron and shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

They woke up the next morning and found announcements littering the hallways: "Ministry Seeks Education Reform Dolores Umbridge Appointed First-Ever 'High Inquisitor'"

"What the hell does that mean?" Ron asked.

"The Ministry is officially interfering with Hogwarts." Hermione growled. "It looks like she is going to observe the professors and decide if they are 'fit' to teach. It also says that she can make rules and enforce them. Oh, I hate that bitch!"

* * *

It was interesting to have Toad Face in all their classes. She took notes the entire time and asked questions incessantly. Snape and Minerva almost took her head off multiple times.

She kept putting up Educational Decrees that made the student and teacher's lives miserable.

Harry kept going to detention with her. One night Hermione had finally had enough.

"Harry, you have to go to McGonagall." Hermione asserted.

"I don't want her to get in trouble."

"We have to do something. We are not learning to defend ours. We won't pass ours Owls. This woman is ruining our life." Hermione forcefully exclaimed.

"Harry can teach us." Ron said.

"What!?" Harry exclaimed.

"It's perfect! Harry, you have faced monsters we couldn't dream of and lived to tell the tail. You can teach us how to defend ourselves. All we need to do is identify those people who would like to learn more and are not loyal to the Ministry."

"No, I'm not a teacher." Harry asserted.

"Harry, we need you." Ron said, "You can teach us how to defend ourselves against You-Know-Who."

"Alright, I'll teach. But you two have to find the students."

"I'll find them, Harry." Hermione smiled. _Ginny, Luna, Fred, George, we are going to start a DADA club go find students who wouldn't betray us. We'll meet on Saturday to finalize where we are going to meet. We will meet at the Hog's Head._ "We will meet at the Hog's Head on Saturday. I'll have found the students by then. We will need a way to communicate. I'll be in the Library."

Hermione spent all night in the Library looking for information on how to communicate secretly. She finally opened a book on advanced Transfiguration. "Yes!" Hermione yelled, "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

She ran all the way back to the common room and up to the boys dorm, "Harry! Ron! I figured it out! I figured it out!"

"Hermione, it's two in the morning. Go to bed. We'll talk in the morning." Harry grumbled

"Fine, but can I have twenty knuts please?"

"Yeah, sure, in the side table over there."

Hermione took twenty knuts out of the side table drawer and went to her bed. She Transfigured them into Galleons and then cast a spell on them that caused them to heat up and give a time to designate when the meeting would be.

When she finally got to bed it was after for in the morning. She would have to use a pepper-up potion in the morning.

* * *

Twenty people showed up on that Saturday: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Cormac McLaggen, Dean Thomas, Colin Creevey, Dennis Creevey, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Katie Bell, Lee Jordan, Lavender Brown, Neville Longbottom, Nigel Wolpert, Parvati Patil, Romilda Vane, Seamus Finnigan, Anthony Goldstein, Cho Chang, Luna Lovegood ,Marietta Edgecombe, Michael Corner, Padma Patil, Terry Boot, Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Susan Bones, Zacharias Smith, Luca Caruso, and Alice Tolipan.

"Come on guys let's go upstairs." Hermione took charge of the meeting.

Once everyone had settled down, Hermione began her speech, "You are all here because you believe that Umbridge isn't teaching us to defend ourselves. There is a war going on and we need to be prepared. Voldemort is back and if you don't believe you can leave now. And if you want to hear about what happened at the end of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, don't let the door hit you on the way out."

When no one moved, Hermione continued "Harry will be teaching us. We need a name. A good name, a name that will mean something."

"Dumbledore's Army." Ginny said. Harry nearly choked on his Butterbeer.

"We should shorten it to 'DA' so no one will know what we are talking about." Luna dreamily said.

"That sounds like a plan." Hermione smiled, as she pulled out a roll of parchment and wrote in big letters at the top: Dumbledore's Army and Hermione Jean Granger underneath. "I want us all to sign this."

It took about ten minutes for them to sign the parchment and for Hermione to hand out the coins.

"Now, we will meet on the seventh floor in the left corridor when your coins give you a time." Hermione smiled, "We need to head back before we are missed."

All but Hermione, Harry, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Ron, and the Twins left immediately. They walked slowly back to the castle. When they were halfway across the bridge, Hermione exclaimed smiling "This is fun, don't you think, breaking all the rules."

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" Ron asked.

Unfortunately for them, Flitch had heard the beginning of their meeting and had run to snitch to Toad Face. There would be a new Education Degree in the morning.


	54. Book 5 Chapter 8

Voicing is in regular  
_Thoughts are in italics_  
**Parseltongue is in bold**

* * *

Hermione woke up early and went down to breakfast. On her way there she saw an Education Decree that said "All student organizations are hereby disbanded, if you wish to have one re-formed contact the High Inquisitor. If you wish to make one contact the High Inquisitor. Anyone not in compliance will be expelled."

"Well, I'm glad we already have a place to practice." Hermione muttered.

When the boys made it down to breakfast, Ron was bitching. "It had to have been one of the people at the meeting! Why else would that notice show up the day after!"

"It wasn't one of them Ron." Hermione said as she put down the Prophet and picked up the Quibbler.

"Just because you are naïve and think that everybody has good intentions…" Ron began.

"I put a jinx on the parchment, Ronald. Believe me, I we had a rat I would know. It's not one of us." Hermione hissed at him.

Potions that day was very interesting, Toad Face was observing. She was making Severus very uncomfortable.

He paired Neville with Hermione and put Ron and Harry in the station directly next to them, with Harry closer to Hermione. He didn't want any exploding potions.

"Mr. Finnegan, I trust that you will not blow up your potion today." Goyle snickered.

"Does Mr. Finnegan regularly cause potions to explode?" Toad Face asked.

Hermione quickly shot her hand into the air.

"Miss Granger?" Snape sounded surprised.

"It is a regular occurrence with any magic he performs." Hermione answered. "Not just potions."

"Thank you Miss Granger, but don't you have a potion to finish." Snape drawled.

Toad Face kept answering obnoxious questions, Hermione finally had enough. She cast a simple jinx that caused Toad Face's legs to get a little tangled. She fell flat on her face.

"Who did that!?" She screeched, "Who tripped me!?"

"Madam Umbridge, as much as I would like to blame the Gryffindor's no one tripped you." Draco sighed, "I am truly sorry."

She left soon after that so torture Sybil.

* * *

They decided to wait until Saturday afternoon, for the first DA meeting. The Friday night before, during Quidditch practice Harry had another vision of Voldemort.

"He's after something, something he didn't have last time. And they are not finding it fast enough, I think." Harry told Hermione and Ron.

"That's not good. Is it a weapon? What is it?" Ron asked.

Hermione merely smirked.

Saturday morning came early for Hermione, they had DA at one. She needed to be there early to help Harry set up.

Hermione, Harry, and Ron ate a quick lunch and headed up to the seventh floor. With the help of the Marauder's Map they avoided everyone and made it there in record time.

"How do we get in?" Ron asked.

"We walk in front of the wall three times and think of what we need." Hermione answered; as she walked in front of it _We need a place to practice Dark Arts_

A door suddenly appeared. The Trio walked in and Hermione immediately went to work. The first thing she did was stick the list of names on the far wall. Hermione immediately started tell the boys about the different things this room could provide. Before they knew it the rest of the DA had shown up.

"Harry, you have the floor." Hermione smiled.

"Well, you are all here, because you want, to learn how, to defend, yourselves. And you want me to, be your teacher." Harry stuttered. "Now, Hermione and I are going to teach you…."

The DA meeting went rather well. Hermione saw, that Harry noticed that, Luna, Ginny, and the Twins were rather adept at the spells they were casting.

After the meeting, Harry pulled Hermione aside "Those four are on your side, aren't they?"

Hermione merely smirked and walked out.

* * *

The weeks passed by rather quickly without too many incidents. Minerva did have a run in with Toad Face. It seemed Minerva disliked someone more than Sybil. But, it would appear that Toad Face was about to meet someone who she disliked almost as much as the Golden Trio.

A Saturday, after a DA meeting, Hermione, Harry, and Ron all got under the Invisibility Cloak and traipsed down to Hagrid's.

When they arrived, he looked pretty beaten up.

"Hagrid, what happened!?" Hermione exclaimed when she saw him.

"Well, Professor Dumbledore sent me on a secret mission, ya' see. He sent me to try an' get the giants on our side this time. Don' think it worked ya' see. There were Death Eaters try'n to win 'em over as well 'an…"

A sharp rap sounded on the door.

"Get unda the cloak you three." Hagrid whispered.

He slowly opened the door with his crossbow in hand, "Who are you."

"I am Madam Undersecretary Professor Dolores Jane Umbridge I work for Fudge and I want to know where you have been." Toad Face told him, "Well, are you going to let me in?"

"If ya' must." Hagrid growled.

Stepping into Hagrid's hut, Toad Face said, "I am the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Tha's brave of yeh."

"AND Hogwarts High Inquisitor."

"Wha's that?" Hagrid asked, frowning. He didn't like the sound of that.

"How did you get all your injuries?"

"I am Head Game Keeper and the Care of Magical Creatures professor."

"Yes, but where have you been?" Toad Face was getting angry.

Hagrid decided that the best bet was to belch loudly. "Well, I was…"

"That's great, I'll just be going. Now." Toad Face ran out of the hut.

As soon as Hagrid was sure she was gone, "You three need to get back to the castle now."

Thankfully, they made it back to the common room without being spotted.

* * *

Sunday morning Hermione ran down to Hagrid's hut intent on finding him and helping him get his lessons ready. She knocked on his door for half an hour. She was about to leave when she saw him leaving the Forbidden Forest.

"Hermione, what are yeh doing 'ere?"

"I wanted to help you with your lessons, but that's irrelevant now. What do you doing in there?"

"Nothin' Hermione, go back to the castle. I already hav' me lessons. Run along."

"Hagrid." Hermione pleaded.

"Hermione, don't let her catch you." Hagrid pleaded.

"I'll see you later." Hermione ran back to the common room, intent on telling the boys what she had learned.

"Harry, Ron" Hermione whispered, "Hagrid is hiding something in the Forbidden Forest."

"What?" Harry whispered back.

"No idea, he wouldn't even let me help him with his lessons." Hermione whined. "But we have class with him on Monday!"


	55. Book 5 Chapter 9

Voicing is in regular  
_Thoughts are in italics_  
**Parseltongue is in bold**

* * *

Care of Magical Creatures was a disaster! Toad Face made it her point to fluster Hagrid. She asked the students all kinds of impertinent questions.

"Now I want all of yeh that can see the Threstrals step forward please and tell the class about them." Hagrid said.

"What you can't do it all by yourself?" Toad Face simpered. "You can't see them?"

"I can. But I want the students to do it. This is a class an' all. Please step forward."

Hermione, Harry, and Neville stepped up.

"Now if you don't mind telling me who you saw die." Toad Face took control of the class.

"Me granddad." Neville whispered

Toad Face put a 'comforting' hand on his shoulder, "I so sorry."

"My parents and Cedric Diggory, all killed by Voldemort." Harry spat.

"Mr. Potter! You have giving yourself another week of line!"

Hermione heard Hagrid whisper, "Thirty points ta Gryffindor."

"Miss Granger, who did you see die?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, and you know what so would I." Hermione smirked.

"Excuse me!" Toad Face exclaimed.

"I think what Miss Granger is trying ta say, is that she don't remember who she saw die, or she saw a stranger die." Hagrid came to her rescue.

"Well, she could have been more polite about it." Toad Face snapped.

"I let me classes speak their minds, without any repercussions. Unless, of course, they are planning somethin' nasty. I olne take away points if ya are tryn' ta do somethin' dangerous."

"And do you deal with dangerous things frequently?"

"Do ya mean in class or with me other job?" Hagrid was being obtuse on purpose.

Toad Face left muttering.

Hermione flicked her wand and caused Toad Face o trip over a root.

"I hate nature!" They heard her screech, causing the whole class to erupt in giggles.

* * *

Christmas was fast approaching, and the last DA meeting before the holidays.

"Good job, all of you." Harry smiled at his students, "There will not be any meetings over the break. But I want to all to practice. It is imperative that we are vigilant; do not let Toad Face catch you. See you all in a month. Hermione you are staying right?"

Hermione had already discussed this with her parents. She would draw less attention to herself if she stayed at Hogwarts this year.

"Yeah, I'm staying." Hermione grumbled.

"Why wouldn't you want to stay?" Ron asked as headed out of the room.

"Hermione, if you don't want to stay, then why are you?" Harry asked.

"My mum and dad think it would draw less attention if I stay here." Hermione grimaced. "In all honesty, I want to go home. But I respect them and I am staying here. Draco gets to go home."

"Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes, Draco Malfoy, we are seeing each other." Hermione smiled fondly.

"He's your cousin!" Harry exclaimed.

Hermione chuckled, "Purebloods are known for incest, especially the Blacks. It's no big deal Harry. It's not illegal like it is in the Muggle world."

"Right." Harry said warily.

"Well I must be off. Looks like someone wants to talk to you." Hermione ran back to the common room, where she proceeded to work on assignments not due until the end of the school year.

* * *

When Harry stumbled into the common room, Hermione was in the middle of her DADA 'research' essay. Basically she was just spouting ministry propaganda, knowing she would get high marks because she was telling Toad Face exactly what she wanted to hear. She would do Harry and Ron's next; there was no need for them to be expelled.

As Harry flopped down into a chair next to Hermione and Ron, Ron asked "Harry, you alright man?"

"Cho cornered him after the meeting." Hermione smirked.

"Oh yeah." Ron smiled, "What happened, Harry?"

"Well…she…uh…"Harry stammered.

"She kissed you. Didn't she?" Hermione asked.

"Well, yeah." Harry blushed.

"How was it?" Ron asked, Hermione hit him across the chest, "What?"

"Honestly, it was awkward. I didn't know how to tell her that I didn't want to kiss her; I mean she was crying and all."

"You must be an awful kisser then." Ron snickered.

"Ron, you are the most insensitive wart I have ever had the misfortune to meet." Hermione said in her most dignified tone of voice.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked, "Who cries while being kissed?"

"Yeah." Harry agreed.

"Don't you know how she must be felling?" Hermione asked.

"No." Harry and Ron said.

Hermione sighed. "Well, obviously, she is feeling very sad because of Cedric dying. Then I expect she is feeling confused because she liked Cedric and now she likes Harry and she can't figure out who she likes best. Then she'll be feeling guilty because she kissed Harry and it might feel like an insult to Cedric's memory. She'll be worrying about what people will say if she starts dating Harry. And she probably can't work out her feelings for Harry because he was the one with Cedric when he died, so that is probably very painful. She's afraid of being thrown off the Ravenclaw team for flying for badly. She's afraid Umbridge will sack her mum, if she doesn't keep in line. She is afraid of failing all her OWLs, because she's so worried about everything else." Hermione said in a rush.

"No one can feel all that, they'd explode." Ron said.

"Well, just because you have the emotional range of a teaspoon." Hermione snapped as she gathered up her things and stormed up stairs.

* * *

That night Hermione woke to screaming coming from Harry and Ron's dorm. She immediately jumped out of bed and ran up the stairs. She saw that Harry was thrashing around.

"Well, shit." Hermione snarled, "Can't keep these things to yourself, can you, daddy."

She then walked over to Harry and shook him, "Harry. Harry. Harry!"

He quickly sat up in bed breathing hard, "Voldemort…he…he…he…Ron your dad…ministry."

"Harry, Ron come with me. Hermione, please wake up Ginny and the Twins and meet us in the headmaster's office please." Minerva said as she swept out of the room with the boys in tow.

Hermione woke up Ginny first and then they woke up Fred and George.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked.

"Well it seems that you dad was attacked in the ministry tonight." Hermione said, "Harry had a dream. Sherbet Lemon. Come on, their waiting for us."

The meeting with Dumbledore went rather well, Hermione thought.

Arthur had been attacked by Nagini, and Dumbledore sent one of the former headmasters to make sure that he was found by 'the right people'. Snape took Harry down for some Occlumency and Legitimacy lesson. The Weasley children were sent home and Harry and Hermione were going to be following them in the morning.

"I'll will have your things sent to the house in the morning." Minerva said, "You two will be leaving then as well. I suggest you go pack."

As they were walking back, Harry turned to Hermione "I am the thing that Voldemort didn't have last time? Am I a weapon?"

Hermione looked Harry right in the eyes, "No is the answer to both of your questions."

"You know what he is looking for, don't you?" Harry asked, "You need to tell the Order."

"I will not betray my family." Hermione hissed, "You need to figure out which side you are on."

"It's hard, Hermione." Harry looked at the ground, "My entire family is with Voldemort, but I have been taught that he is evil and all for blood purity, so my does he had Muggle-borns and Muggles in his ranks."

"The only way you will get an answer is if you join us. But I will give you something. My middle name is Lily…after your mum." Hermione said right before she went to pack.


	56. Book 5 Chapter 10

Voicing is in regular  
_Thoughts are in italics_  
**Parseltongue is in bold**

* * *

Christmas at 12 Grimmauld Place was a quite affair. Arthur was released from St. Mungo's just in time for the Christmas Eve dinner.

Hermione couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts. Soon her daddy would have what he needed, and maybe Harry would join them.

The day they went back to Hogwarts, Molly was fussing about them and the danger they could be in. Unfortunately, Minerva was there to escort them back and she saw what Hermione did.

When Molly had been fussing for a good ten minutes, Hermione's turned blood red – from her cornea to the whites of her eyes were all red – her magic coiled about her feet - it looked like black snakes. What she missed was Ginny flicking her wand and hitting Hermione with a minor stinging jinx, which made Hermione reel in her anger.

When they flooed to Hogwarts Minerva said, "Hermione, may I have a word please. The rest of you go to you common room." When they had left she turned to Hermione, "What was that?"

"What was what, Professor?" Hermione lied.

"Right before we left 12 Grimmauld Place, your eyes turned red and your magic…"

"What about my magic." Hermione acted scared and her right hand went up to her throat.

Minerva appraised Hermione for a minute, "You really don't know, do you? Well never mind. Go have fun."

"Professor, what's wrong with my magic?" Hermione made herself sound concerned.

"Nothing, dear, nothing at all." Minerva then quickly exited her office.

Hermione smirked and left for the dorm room. It was so easy to make them believe that she was in the dark, it was what they wanted to believe after all.

* * *

The next morning they found at the Hagrid had been put on probation.

"Why are earth did that Toad put you on probation!?" Ron yelled.

"Ron, keep your voice down!" Hermione snapped, "Hagrid is there anything we can do?"

"Not right now, no. You lot best head back. If she catches us it'll be all our neck on the line."

The entire atmosphere of Hogwarts was strained. It seemed like every day there was a new Educational Decree that tightened Toad Face's power and showed how much the Ministry was interfering with Hogwarts. More and more students were spending time in dentition too.

Harry kept having dreams about Voldemort. Thankfully, in Hermione's opinion, he only shared them with her.

Early spring, Toad Face showed the student populace just how far the Ministry would go to keep their beliefs. She tried to expel Sybil from the grounds, after she had already taken her teaching post away.

Sybil was a bawling mess, "I love teaching students, please. Let me stay. Hogwarts in my home. I have been here for sixteen years. Please!"

Toad Face was unwavering and unapologetic, one could even say cold. "Hogwarts was your home, now you have to leave."

Thankfully, Minerva took charge of the situation. She walked up to Sybil and started comforting her.

"Is there something you wish to say, Minerva!?" Toad Face angrily asked.

"There are several things I would like to say!" Minerva barley had her Scottish temper under control, "There, there, shhh." She rubbed soothing circles on Sybil's back. As much as she disliked her, Minerva didn't think Sybil should be treated like this. "You don't have to leave Hogwarts."

"On whose authority do can you say that!" Toad Face shrieked.

"On mine." Albus answered, "Sybil, go back to your rooms. Minerva, do you think you can help her?"

"I would be more than happy to." Minerva glared at Toad Face.

"Yours, Albus if you remember Educational…"Toad face began only to be interrupted.

"You have the power to prevent them from teaching, not expelling them from the grounds. That power resides with the headmaster." Albus told her.

"For now." She simply answered.

* * *

That wasn't the end of their troubles, Toad Face found out about the DA. Needless to say it was an unpleasant experience for all of them. Dumbledore was expelled from Hogwarts for starting up 'his' army. Toad Face made the members write lines for a week and she walked up and down their rows make sure they were doing it correctly.

They had to write "I will obey Professor Umbridge"

Harry was the only one who wrote something different. He had to write "I must not tell lies."

Hermione kept her eyes on Toad Face the entire time while she wrote. Toad Face found it rather unnerving.

On the last day of lines, she studied Hermione very carefully. As Minerva walked up to Toad Face she suddenly gasped and looked at Minerva with wide eyes.

Minerva looked to where Toad Face was staring before she gasped, "Dolores, may I speak to you for a moment."

"Yes, certainly. Children you are done. Go study or something."

Hermione was out and sat in a hidden alcove. She tilted her head and dove into Toad Face's mind, it was much easier to penetrate than Minerva's. She heard everything they said.

"Minerva, Miss. Granger, she looks like…"

"Bellatrix Black, yes." Minerva answered.

"Does she know?" Toad Face whispered.

"No neither of them know. Bella thinks her daughter is dead. And you will not tell Hermione." Minerva explained.

"And why not!"

"You haven't seen her angry. I don't know why the Sorting Hat put her in Gryffindor; I see so much of her mother in her it is scary."

"Do you expect me to treat her differently now that I know!?" Toad Face was furious that she had been left out of the loop.

"Treat her as you see fit." Minerva said before she left the room.

Hermione had noticed that Marietta, Cho's friend, wasn't in detention. So, Hermione went to find her. Once she saw her, Hermione thought Snitch and pimples forming the word 'Snitch' appeared on her forehead. Hermione smirked and continued on her way.

But they weren't done with Toad Face yet, the Twins had an ingenious plan and Hermione had finally given them the go ahead.

It was during breakfast on Saturday, the twins came barreling into the Great Hall on their brooms with their special brand of fireworks. Needless to say, the undermined Toad Face's authority even more. While she was chasing them out of the castle, the teachers and students were cheering. No one liked her, there was finally something all the houses could agree on.


	57. Book 5 Chapter 11

Voicing is in regular  
_Thoughts are in italics_  
**Parseltongue is in bold**

* * *

It seemed that after the Twins escape, students started laying Weasley Wizarding Wheezes for Toad Face to stumble upon. She never found the culprits, thankfully.

It was during the final Quidditch match that Hagrid finally decided that he was going to share his secret. He snuck up to Hermione and Harry and whispered, "Follow me." He led the way to the Forbidden Forest.

"Hagrid" Harry nervously said, "Please don't tell me we are going to see the spiders."

"No, when I went ta see the giants I found me half-brother. He was being abused 'casue he's so small. So I brought 'im back here, to protect 'im. But with me being on probation an' all, I'm afraid tha' I won'nt be 'ere for much longer. I want someone to take care of 'im while I'm away." Hagrid said, "His name is Grawp."

"We'll take care of him." Hermione assured him.

"Thank you. Ah 'ere he is. Grawp I've brought some friends!" Hagrid called out. "This 'ere is Hermione and Harry."

Grawp stood up a walked over to them, when he stopped suddenly.

Hermione noticed that he was tied to a tree. "You tied him up?"

"Well, I could just leave him to wander off now could I?" Hagrid asked.

Before Hermione could answer, Grawp picked her up.

Both Harry and Hagrid started to panic.

Hermione, however, was rather calm. She pointed her finger at him and in her mum voice, very forcefully said, "Grawp, put me down! Now!"

Much to Harry and Hagrid's surprise, Grawp listened.

"He just needs a firm hand is all." Hermione told them, Grawp handed her broken off handle bars to a bicycle.

"Looks like you have an admirer." Harry smiled.

Hermione smiled back.

* * *

Toad Face seemed to back off on the punishments, but Hermione knew something was up. Toad Face was the type of person to get your hopes up then crush them into the dirt.

_When daddy gets into power, I'm going to have so much fun with you._ Hermione sneered.

Toad Face made her move the night of the fifth year Astronomy OWL. Hermione had finished and was checking her answers for the third time when she noticed movements on the grounds. Toad Face and three of her personal Aurors were walking toward Hagrid's Hut. Minerva wasn't far behind them.

Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Neville saw the whole thing.

They tried to get Hagrid to leave the grounds. He refused. They tried to stun him, but since he was half-giant it didn't work too well.

Minerva yelled, "No! How dare you! How dare you! Leave him alone! Alone I say! On what grounds are you attacking him!? He was done nothing, nothing to warrant such…"

She never got to finish her sentence; she was hit with four stunners in the chest. The stunners sent her flying ten feet in the air only to land with a thud on the ground. She wasn't moving.

"Blood cowards!" Hagrid bellowed, "How dare you attack Professor McGonagall!" he punched two of the Aurors and knocked them out cold. He then grabbed an unconscious Fang, his pink umbrella, and ran into the night.

Hermione saw that Toad Face and the remaining Auror ran after him. Snape walked over to Minerva, picked her up and walked back into the castle.

"_What are you doing?"_ Hermione asked.

_Flooing her to St. Mungo's."_ Was Snape's response.

* * *

Their last OWL was History of Magic, Hermione finished and hour early and was watching the other testers. She saw Harry fall asleep and start jerking. She knew what was happening, the final part of the plan was in motion.

"_Ginny, Luna, I need you to get to the Gryffindor common room as soon as possible. We are leaving tonight."_

"_Yes, Princess."_ They coursed.

Harry suddenly let out a loud scream, thankfully the exam was over.

"Harry, are you all right?" Hermione asked.

"Padfoot." Harry gasped.

Neville and Ron helped Harry stand.

"Let's get him to the common room." Hermione told them.

They made it to the common room just after Ginny and Luna, thankfully it was empty except for the six of them.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked when he saw Luna.

"Ginny and I were talking about DA stuff." Luna dreamily said.

"We need to get to the Department of Mysteries." Harry said.

"What! Why?" Ron asked.

"Voldemort's holding Sirius, he's torturing him." Harry insisted.

Both Luna and Ginny looked at Hermione confused. Hermione merely rolled her eyes. They nodded in confirmation.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Neville asked.

"The floo in Toad Face's office." Harry exclaimed, "Let's go."

"_Draco, get Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, filtch, and Toad Face tell them that people are breaking into the bitch's office."_

"_Why would you want me to do that? Don't you need to get in there?"_

"_I want to make her suffer, so I need her in her office."_ Hermione explained.

"_You are always three moves ahead. Alright I'll let them know." _Draco promised.

"_Hurry!"_

They entered Toad Face's office just before the others did. Just as Harry was about to go into the floo. Toad Face and her posy burst into the room.

"When I see six of Dumbledore's Army members going at a fast clip in the same direction I deduce that they are up to no good! Restrain them!" she yelled. "Draco, go get Professor Snape!"

Draco immediately went. They only had to wait ten minutes for Draco to return with Severus.

"Ah, Severus, how good to see you. Now do you have any Veritaserum? I need it to interrogate Potter and his friends." Toad Face simpered.

"I will have some in a month." Severus coolly stated.

"A month!" she shrieked.

"Unless you want to poison him." Severus raised an eyebrow.

"You are dismissed." She snapped.

Right as he was about to leave Harry yelled, "He's got Padfoot! He's got Padfoot! In the place where it's hidden!"

"What! What is he talking about, Severus?" Toad Face asked.

"I have no idea." Snape answered while looking at Hermione. She gave an almost imperceptible nod, telling him to alert the Order. He left very quickly.

"Well there is only one thing I can do." Toad Face smiled.

"NO!" Hermione yelled, "Harry, we have to tell her please! Harry! We have to tell her about Dumbledore's secret weapon."

"What!? What weapon!?" Toad Face looked alarmed.

"It's in the Forbidden Forest and you have to have two members to find it." Hermione nearly sneered, Toad Face was taking the bait, hook, line, and sinker.

"Alright, you two up, lead the way." She pocked Hermione in the back, and it was all Hermione could do not to attacker her.

Hermione led her in the Forest and to where Grawp was. Unfortunately for them he wasn't there, but the Centaurs were.

"Fifthly Half-breeds!" Toad Face screeched and was about to cast a spell when her wand flew out of her hand and into Hermione's. Toad Face was too busy trying tp get away from the Centaurs to notice that Hermione snapped her wand.

"Come on Harry, let's get back." Hermione took off running toward the castle with Harry on tow.


	58. Book 5 Chapter 12

Voicing is in regular  
_Thoughts are in italics_  
**Parseltongue is in bold**

* * *

Hermione and Harry ran into Ginny, Luna, Neville and Ron when they were halfway across the bridge.

After Ginny had given their wands back, she said "We are coming with you."

"No it's too dangerous." Harry insisted.

Hermione turned to him, "Harry, if Voldemort does have Sirius he will have his Death Eaters with him. Do you really think you can do this alone? Come, on guys, let's go steal some Threstrals." Hermione took off running to where the Threstrals were stationed. "Ginny, you ride behind Harry. Ron, you ride behind Luna." Hermione took charge of the situation.

It took them out two hours to fly to London and them thirty minutes for them to find the entrance to the Ministry.

"Harry, you know the way." Hermione told him.

Harry led them all down to the Department of Mysteries; it took them about an hour.

When they entered the Prophecy Room, Hermione muttered a very powerful spell and an old prophecy zoomed into her hand. She quickly pocketed it.

They walked silently, following Harry, with their wands drawn.

When they got to the spot that Harry had seen Sirius, no one was there. Harry started freaking out.

"Harry, look." Luna dreamily said, "This one has you name on it."

Harry reached and picked it up. They immediately heard an insane cackle. Harry dropped the prophecy. Hermione reached out, caught it, and switched it with the other one and gave that one to Harry. She pocketed the prophecy concerning him and Voldemort.

"Very good Potter, now turn around slowly, and hand that to me." Lucius drawled.

Dark shapes quickly appeared around them. They were outnumbered at least two to one.

"Where is Sirius!?" Harry yelled.

"He's not here." Bella taunted.

"Then where is he?" Harry asked.

"Probably with other members of the Order." Lucius answered.

"What?" Neville exclaimed.

"Do you really think the Dark Lord would lure you here if he already was in the building? Only people who the prophecies are about can retrieve them without doing some sort of damage" Hermione explained.

"Hand over the prophecy and no one gets hurt." Bella told them.

"Yeah, right! Is that what you said to my parents?!" Neville exclaimed.

"I'm many times do I have to say this!?" Bella asked, "I did not torture your parents, the Lastrange brothers did. I went to save your parents and when I saw that I was too late, I torture the brothers for their insolence. Now hand over the prophecy!"

"No! Now!" Harry yelled.

There was a chorus of 'Stuplify' with Hermione, Ginny and Luna missing on purpose.

The battle that ensued was intense, Hermione was finally had enough. _"Now, Ginny!"_ not only did Ginny and Luna hear her, but the Death Eaters too.

Ginny turned around and shouted, "Reductio!" causing the shelves to collapse.

"Run!" Harry yelled.

They ran until the made it to a door. "Alohomora!" Hermione shouted causing the door to open. They all ran through and fell to the floor. They scrambled to their feet. Just when they thought they were safe, black smoke grabbed all but Harry and captured them.

Hermione relaxed immediately into her mum's embrace and slipped the prophecy into her skirt pocket. Hermione noted that neither Ginny nor Luna were struggling, however Ron and Neville were trying to escape.

Lucius confronted Harry, "Harry, give that to me and we will let you and your friends go."

Before Harry even had the chance to consider it, some Order members appeared: Tonks, Remus, Sirius Kingsley, and Moody. Harry dropped the prophecy and it shattered.

The battle that ensued was costly for the Order; Bella cast the killing curse on Kingsley. That was the Death Eaters cue, time to retreat.

As they ran for the atrium, the Order followed. It seemed that the Death Eaters would make it out unscathed when Albus appeared. Thankfully, Voldemort chose that moment to appear as well.

The duel that followed destroyed the atrium and the only reason it ceased was because the Minister of Magic and his personal Aurors flooed into the room.

Voldemort and his Death Eaters Apparated on the spot, leaving a very pale Minister and a disappointed Albus.

* * *

After they had settled things with Fudge, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Harry, Neville, and Ron were all escorted to the Hospital Wing to be healed. Albus knew that Hermione would have questions; after all she had seen her mother. He summoned Minerva to his office.

"I need to go take to Harry, will you please take to Hermione." Albus pleaded.

"She was at the Ministry, wasn't she?" Minerva was referring to Bella.

"She is his favorite Death Eater, of course she was there. And Hermione saw her, she dueled her!" Albus exclaimed.

"I'll go and talk to her. She might not trust us after this, Albus." Minerva sadly said as she exited his office.

She felt like an old woman as she climbed the stairs to the Gryffindor tower. She knocked on Hermione's door, as prefect Hermione had the privilege of a private room.

"Come in!" Hermione hollered.

As Minerva entered the room, she saw Hermione was just about done packing.

"I see you're about finished." Minerva softly said.

"Professor, are you alright?" Hermione inquired, "Should you be out and about?"

"I am fine." Minerva insisted, "I'm more concerned about you. Are you ok?"

Hermione face darkened and she scowled. "I'm fine why wouldn't I be." Hermione snapped.

"Hermione…"Minerva began only to be interrupted.

"Did you know? Did you all know?" Hermione cried, with false tears in her eyes, "Why do I look like her?"

"Hermione, we thought it would be for the best if you were raised by people who didn't know a thing about magic, to protect you." Minerva tried to explain.

"Protect me from what?" Hermione cried, "From what I have read and witnessed, Purebloods take very good care of their own so pray tell, what were you protecting me from?"

Minerva reached out to try to wipe away Hermione's false tears, but Minerva didn't know they were false, Hermione moved out of her reach. "We were trying to protect you from Pureblood ideals."

"So, you removed me from my family because you wanted to win the war." Hermione said very softly.

"Hermione, it's not that simple." Minerva tried.

"No! It is that simple. I have only been told how evil Bellatrix is, how insane she is. Were my parents even told about that? Or were they Impervioused?" Hermione snapped before she slung her satchel over her shoulder and dragged her trunk down the stairs.

Minerva sobbed, _We failed, we tried to protect her and we failed._

Hermione meet up with her friends on the train. They didn't talk very much on the ride to King's Cross. Hermione meet up with Jean on the platform.

"How was your school year, Princess." She asked.

"Very productive."

"Good, let's get you home." Jean smiled, she had grown to like the manor very much.


	59. Book 6 Chapter 1

Voicing is in regular  
_Thoughts are in italics_  
**Parseltongue is in bold**

They made it back to the manor without being followed. Hermione immediately ran to her mum.

"Mummy! Mummy!" Hermione exclaimed right before she jumped into her arms.

"Hey, baby. Guess what?" Bella smiled.

"What mummy?" Hermione snuggled deeper into her mum's embrace.

"Your daddy had an assignment for you and Draco." Bella smirked.

"It's a reward for you and a punishment for his father." Jean looked pointedly at Bella.

"I'm confused." Hermione looked from her mum to Jean.

Jean looked at Bella and raised her eye brows.

"Fine, I'll tell her." Bella huffed. "If it hadn't been for your quick thinking we would have lost the prophecy because of Lucius' stupidity. He's lucky your father isn't punishing him worse."

"The meeting is tonight at nine. Make sure you and Draco are dressed nicely." Jean told Hermione.

"My aren't you bossy for a Muggle." Bella taunted.

"Bella, it's my job to make sure everything is perfect. So, dress nicely." Jean smirked.

Hermione ran off to find Draco, giggling.

She found him in his room, unpacking.

"Draco, there is a meeting we have to be in at nine tonight. You and I have a mission." Hermione slipped her hands around Draco's waist, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"My father has fallen from grace because of the mishap at the ministry." Draco turned around so that he was facing Hermione, with his hands on her waist.

"We will bring honor back to the Malfoy name." Hermione assured him.

Draco snaked his hand behind her head and pulled her in for a kiss. Draco's other hand moved to her breast. When Hermione gasped as Draco ran his fingernail over the bud, he plunged his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance. Hermione's hands fisted in his as she pulled herself even closer to him.

Draco started kissing her jaw line and down her neck to her pulse point. When he found it, she felt him smirk against her skin. Draco then proceeded to bite down, eliciting a gasp from Hermione. Draco bite down until he drew blood and he then proceeded to suck, intent on marking her as his.

Hermione grabbed his face and brought his lips back to hers. Draco lifted her up and Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Draco, have you seen…" Bella asked as she opened Draco's bedroom door, "Cissy! Jean! Get your asses up stairs! Now! You two sit!"

Hermione and Draco sat demurely on the bed.

"Bella, whatever is the matter?" Cissy asked.

"Well for starters…" Bella started before she broke off again. "Hermione, do us all a favor and pull you hair up."

Hermione did as requested and Draco groaned. For on Hermione's neck there was a bleeding bite mark overlaid by a hicky.

"Hermione, what is on your neck?" Bella asked, barely containing her temper.

Hermione's hands brushed against her neck, trying to determine what the fuss was about, when she found Draco's mark she hissed.

Jean chuckled.

"You think this is funny?" Cissy asked, "My son just acted in a way that no Pureblood should. You don't mark someone unless you are courting them."

"We are." Draco said as he grabbed Hermione's hand.

"Then I guess that is one more announcement I will make at the meeting tonight." Voldemort smiled at his little girl.

"Daddy!" Hermione cried, as she jumped off the bed and into his arms.

The smile that split his face would have surprised the Order.

Draco and Hermione arrived an hour early to the meeting. Voldemort had called a 'all hands on deck', meaning his spies would be involved in this meeting as well. He sat on his throne, with Bella on his right and Hermione on his left. Both were dressed identically in their black leather corset, black skirt ensemble.

"My friends" Voldemort began, "Tonight is a night full of surprises for you. Should I give you the good news or the better news, first?"

There was a chorus of "Good news!"

"The good news, my friends, is that I have finally decided what to do with Dumbledore."

The Death Eaters cheered.

"Draco will kill him and Hermione will assist him as needed." Voldemort smiled at Draco, "Come here, boy."

Draco approached the throne and bowed.

"I have a question. Will you become one of my Death Eaters?"

"Yes, my Lord." Draco answered, looking straight at Hermione.

"Extend your right arm. Hermione." Voldemort called.

Hermione took out her wand and placed it on Draco's arm, "Morsmorda!" the Dark Mark appeared on his arm.

"That is not all my friends!" Voldemort called out. "Hermione was able to slip Bella the prophecy during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries! I would like you all to hear what Sybil predicted."

Voldemort pulled out the glass sphere full of smoke, Sybil's voice filled the room: "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives..."

"Doesn't that mean Harry has to die?!" Severus snapped.

"No, not really." Hermione furrowed her brow. "If you look at the Prophecy as a whole… 'born to those who thice defied him'. Severus, Lily how many times did you tell people 'no' when they asked you to join?"

"Three." They said together.

"I told the Lastrange brothers and Lucius 'no'. Bella approached me and I finally said 'yes'." Lily shrugged, "I just didn't want to be in an all-boys' club."

"Told the Black sisters 'no', didn't want to be on the opposite side of the War than Lily." Severus smiled at his fiancé.

"There you have it, 'Born to those who have thrice defied him'. You mark him as his equal when you made him a Horcrux!" Hermione glared at her daddy, "The power angle is unnecessary. The death part…"

"If they are in the opposite side of the war, they have to kill each other. But if they are on the same side…" Draco trailed off.

"Then they won't have to kill each other, because they will be fighting on the same side." Hermione smiled.

"Before you mingle among yourselves, I have one more announcement to make." Voldemort smiled, "Hermione is engaged to Draco."

The Death Eaters applauded at the news.

"You are now free to do as you please. To an extent! To an extent!" Voldemort added.

Hermione danced with Draco the whole night and accepted congratulations from her loyal subjects.

A few days later, Draco found Hermione in the library.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked her.

"I am researching a way to get the Death Eaters into the castle before we kill Albus." Hermione said with her head still in the book.

"You have been avoiding me since the meeting." Draco accused.

"If I had been avoiding you Draco I would have told the Weasley's that I would come immediately instead of just in August. Draco, what is the matter?"

"I…you…me…engagement." Draco stuttered.

"Draco." Hermione put her book down and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I love you." She whispered as she kissed and sucked on his neck. "I just want you to be able finish your mission."

"I… I'm sorry." Draco buried his head into the crook of her neck.

"Well, we research on how to break into the castle, we attend meetings, we go out and have fun, we plan for the wedding, we…" Hermione trailed off suggestively.

Draco picked her up bridal style, causing her to giggle, and carried her up to his room.

As soon as they entered the room Hermione was shoved roughly against the door.

"Draco" She breathed.

"Yeah?"

"Bed…now."

"Ok." Draco whispered against her lips.

Draco laid her on the bed and climbed on top of her. "Hermione, are you sure?"

"More than anything." Hermione said, as she pressed her knee into crotch and bit his pulse point…

A/N: and I am too chicken to take that scene any further, sorry guys.


	60. Book 6 Chapter 2

Voicing is in regular  
_Thoughts are in italics_  
**Parseltongue is in bold**

* * *

June and July went by quickly for Hermione, all too soon it was August and she had to go to the Burrow. Hermione, Jean, and John left July 31st to the Grangers' house, Arthur was picking her up on August 1st.

When Arthur arrived, Hermione was packed and physically ready to go.

"Bye, guys, see you soon." Hermione smiled as she stepped into the fireplace with Arthur, "The Burrow!"

Hermione tumbled through the fireplace and dusted the soot off of her clothes. Hermione saw Bill and Fleur in the kitchen.

"_Ginny, how is the recruitment coming?" _

"_Excellent, they are on our side."_ Ginny smirked.

"_Good."_

Just then Albus brought Harry into the Burrow. Hermione glared at Albus.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Molly asked.

"Why don't you ask him!?" Hermione screeched, and then stopped up the stairs to the room she and Ginny shared.

"Albus, what is Hermione talking about?" Molly asked him very concered.

"Hermione found out something very disturbing about herself during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries." Albus said, "It is not my place to tell you, good day."

"What is he on about?" Arthur asked.

"Dad" Ginny sounded pissed, "I bet all the old Order members know exactly what he is on about! Hermione is the spitting image of Bellatrix Black. We all noticed, even Ron."

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed.

"Sorry, it's true." Ginny shrugged, "Don't tell me you didn't see the resemblance."

"Albus and Minerva confirmed our suspicions after the Azkaban Break-out." Molly hung her head.

The kids headed upstairs to find Hermione.

"SO what are we going to do for a month?" Ron asked, trying to defuse the tension.

"The plan?" Hermione sneered.

"What?" Ron asked confused.

Everyone else got it; Hermione was recruiting for her father.

"We ask Bill, Fleur and Charlie to train with us, Ronald." Hermione glared at him.

They spent the rest of the summer training with Hermione's newest recruits. Hermione couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts and implement the plan. All they need was to find the other Vanishing Cabinet and make sure living people could enter from Borgin and Burks.

* * *

The train ride to Hogwarts was nearly uneventful, except for the fact that Hermione and Harry were invited to the Slug Club by Horace Slughorn.

"That idiot!" Hermione hissed, "Does he want yet another Black to be in his precious Club! Thank Merlin I have the book my family used."

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"Nothing, Ronald!" Hermione spat and exited the compartment in search of the carriages.

The Welcoming Feast was depressing; everyone noticed that something was wrong with Albus.

"What's wrong with Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

Hermione merely cackled, causing everyone to snap their heads in her direction.

"I have a prior engagement. And I don't want to be disturbed." Hermione smiled as she headed to the Room of Requirement.

"Draco!" Hermione called, which caused him to turn around. "Let's do this."

"Are you sure about this, Hermione? I mean there must be easier ways to sneak them in?" Draco asked.

"Easier ways? Hell yeah. But they won't cause as much demoralization that way." Hermione smirked, "We need the Order broken and then we crush them. Albus can't die from a cursed ring; he can't die a martyr. He needs to be murdered inside these castle walls."

"So, how do we execute this ingenious plan of yours?" Draco smiled.

"Transfiguration and lots of hard work." Hermione sighed, "It's going to be a long year."

* * *

Hermione was right, it was a long year. Slughorn's lessons were horrible especially his first one. He had put out potions that he wanted the class to identify. Hermione immediately raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Granger."

"The first one is Veritaserum, a colorless odorless potion that forces one to tell the truth. The second one is Polyjuice Potion, it causes the drink to change into another person. The third one is Amortentia, the most powerful love potion in the world. It smells differently to each person, for example I smell old book, fresh parchment, ink, and…" _magic, dark magic._

"Very good Miss Granger fifty points to Gryffindor." Slughorn said.

Hermione thought his class was rather eccentric, she preferred Snape.

Draco was starting to look terrible. Hermione was starting to worry that Draco would do something rash and the Hogsmeade trip before Christmas proved her right. He cursed Katie Bell and tried to get her to give Dumbledore a cursed necklace. His plan backfired and Katie touched the necklace and got cursed herself.

Hermione cornered Draco in the Room of Requirement later that day.

"What the hell were you thinking." She hissed.

"I was trying to get this mission over and done with." Draco hung his head.

"Next time, run your ideas by me." Hermione smiled.

"I will, I promise." Draco smiled back at her.

* * *

Harry spent more time with Dumbledore; Hermione knew that they were up to something. And she wanted to find out what it was. Harry, however, was being obstinate and wouldn't tell her anything.

"Just don't give him too much information." Hermione pleaded.

"I'm not giving him anything. He's giving me information on Voldemort and it's not all good, in fact it's mostly bad." Harry shook his head, "Hermione your father is a bad man."

"You only have partial information." Hermione gave him a small smile, "We're not what you have been told."

"I know, Aunt Petunia and… my mum have been telling me a different story." Harry muttered.

* * *

Late February, Hagrid sent the Trio a letter.

"Aragog is dead. Please come and give your respects.  
The burial will be later this evening.  
Bring the cloak, I don't want you to get in trouble.  
Much love,  
Hagrid"

They went, mush to Ron's dismay and Hermione's consternation. But it helped Hagrid, so Hermione guessed it was worth it.

A couple of weeks later Harry cornered Hermione in Myrtle's Bathroom.

"Your father made Horcruxes!" Harry snapped.

"I know." Hermione shrugged and left him there to stew.

* * *

They implemented their plan at the end of the school year.

"Harry, where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"Dumbledore wants to see me. It's about the Horcruxes." Harry said.

"When are you coming back?" Hermione interrogated him.

"I don't know, he said we were going somewhere. But we are going to be coming back in the clock tower. He doesn't want us to be seen. Why?" Harry asked.

"I don't trust him."

"And you have every reason not to." Harry smiled as he walked out of the portrait hole.

Smirking Hermione ran all the way to the Slytherin common room, "Draco! It's time! Let's go!"

"What do you want me to do?" Draco asked as soon as they were out.

"Go to the top of the clock tower; wait for Albus and Harry to show themselves." Hermione grinned at him, "I'll get the others."

"Do you know whose coming?"

"My mum, Amycus Carrow, Alecto Carrow, Fenrir Greyback, Gibbon, Thorfinn Rowle, and Yaxley. Now go!" Hermione ran off toward the Room of Requirement and Draco toward the Bell Tower.

Thankfully, Hermione didn't run into anyone on the way. She skidded to a stop on front of the Room of Requirement and yanked open the door. She ran to the Vanishing Cabnet and stepped through.

"I thought little Draco was going to come. Did the little bitty baby get scared?" Greyback taunted.

"No, he went to stall Albus." Hermione sneered.

"Stall, what do you mean, stall?" Alecto demanded.

"Draco and I have a plan and you will not screw it up." Hermione said in a voice that brokered no argument. "Now, let's go!"

"That's my girl!" Bella praised as she ruffled her hair. "Now let's go kick so Order asses."


	61. Book 6 Chapter 3

Voicing is in regular  
_Thoughts are in italics_  
**Parseltongue is in bold**

* * *

They meet minimal resistance along the way. What resistance they did meat was quickly taken care of.

"We have to hurry!" Hermione yelled, "Draco can only hold him off for so long."

They immediately picked up their pace. When they arrived, Draco was stalling and Severus had his wand pointed at Albus.

"Give it up old man!" Hermione cackled, "You have lost!"

She sounded so much like her mother, Dumbledore asked, "Bella how did you get into the castle?"

"Does it matter?" She smirked.

Hermione raised her wand, "Avada Kedavra!"

The spell hit Dumbledore square in the chest and he flew out the window and didn't stop until impacted on the ground.

"No!" Harry screamed.

"We have to go! Now!" Bella shouted, "Morsmordre!"

The Dark Mark appeared over the castle.

"Now that he dead you can Apparate out." Hermione told them, "Go!"

One by one the Death Eaters popped out, until only Bella was left.

"You two did excellent. I am so proud of you." Bella said right before she left.

"Let's get out of here." Snape drawled.

* * *

Hermione thought that the funeral for Dumbledore was rather…nice. Harry had a hard time though. She wanted to tell Harry what really happened on the Clock Tower. But she knew that now was not the time. Harry was very angry and she really didn't want to have to kill him.

The War had just taken out the leader of the opposition and Hermione couldn't have been happier. The Prophet was saying that Bella had killed him; but all the Death Eaters knew better. They knew what really happened on the Bell Tower and the events leading up to it.

"Hermione, Harry, you're coming to the Burrow this summer for Bill and Fleur's wedding right?"

"A wedding? At a time like this?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Yeah, mum said it was to show people there is still hope – or something like that." Ron shrugged.

"Yeah, I'll be there." Harry agreed.

"Well, it's not like you have much of a choice now, is it?" Hermione looked pointedly at Ron.

"What's going on?"

"The Order will be moving you and your family on the eve before your birthday." Hermione smirked.

"What about your parents?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I've already made arrangements." Hermione smiled, creepily.

"Ron! Ron!" Molly called.

"I best get going, me mum's calling." Ron waved, "I'll see you later!"

Tonks and Remus appeared alongside them. "We're to escort Harry home."

"Right, see you later." Hermione tried to slip away.

"Your mum did it!" Harry yelled at her.

Hermione turned around, eyes blazing red, "I thought fifth year would have taught you not to believe everything the Prophet says!"

"I heard her cast the killing curse!" Harry exclaimed.

"Sometimes your ears deceive you, lad." Remus sagely explained.

Hermione walked to an empty alleyway and Apparated to the Manor.

* * *

As soon as she stopped spinning, she flounced up the stairs and into her room to unpack.

Soon she heard a knock on her door, "Who is it?"

"Your lovely mothers." Bella smiled.

"What?" Hermione exclaimed, confused.

"Bella and Jean." Jean gave Bella a dirty look outside of the door.

"Yeah, you guys can come in." Hermione shook her head at their antics.

"So, how was the aftermath?" Bella was positively beaming.

"Harry's upset." Hermione explained, "He was on the Clock Tower when I killed Albus. He thinks it was you. Do we really sound so much alike?"

"Yes, you two do." Jean asserted.

"That could come in handy." Bella smirked evilly.

"The Order is moving Harry on the eve of his birthday and I was asked to be a decoy. I had to say yes or they would suspect something." Hermione shook her head, "I made sure that they knew I wasn't doing it for the Order, but for Harry. I want them to understand I am still angry at them."

"Good." Jean smiled, "As much as love you, what they did to you was unacceptable. I love you and I am glad I got to spend time with you, but I wish I had been able to tell you…"

"Jean, it's ok." Hermione smiled, "I couldn't have asked for a better substitute mum."

Hermione wrapped her arms around Jean's waist. Jean's eye widened, before she reciprocated the hug.

"All right enough of that." Bella snapped, but her smiled gave away that she wasn't mad. "There is a meeting tonight. And I expect the both of you to be there."

* * *

The meeting was actually rather dull in Hermione's opinion. No one needed to be tortured, there was no toys to play with, and Voldemort hadn't asked her about the information she had been given.

What had been fun was the fact that some on the Death Eaters had mistaken her for her mum. Playing with them had been fun.

"Now does anyone have any information they would like to share with us?" Voldemort asked.

Hermione's hand immediately shot up into the air.

"Yes, Princess." Voldemort smiled.

"The Order is moving Harry on the eve before his birthday. They are going to have decoys too." Hermione stated.

"That's not what I heard." Grayback sneered, "I heard the Aurors are moving him a week before school starts."

"Yeah, well the Aurors department is no longer in charge of the protection of Harry." Hermione sneered back at him. "And I am one of the decoys."

"I will not allow it." Voldemort hissed.

"I'm afraid we don't have a choice." Bella sighed, "She already told them yes. If she goes and tells them no…" Bella shrugged.

"Fine, but I am not happy about this. Someone go and get me Ollivander!" Voldemort shouted. "Now!"

They Death Eater fled the Manor. The Lieutenants went to capture the wand maker. And Hermione went to go find Draco.

"You ok." Draco asked when he saw her.

"I'm fine, just worried. Daddy isn't too happy that I volunteered for the mission." Hermione sighed as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You'll be fine, I promise." Draco assured her as he kissed her on top of her head.

"I'm just worried. Did you know daddy is working on getting his name tabooed?" Hermione smiled.

"Which one?" Draco joked.

"The one that starts with 'V'." Hermione joked back. "I have to leave for the Burrow two days before Harry's birthday. I'm sorry."

"Hermione, this is important. They need to think that you're on their side." Draco tried to calm her.

"Albus has sent Harry on a mission. The mission is to destroy the Horcruxes." Hermione shook her head, "I just hope either Harry or Ron say my father's name."


	62. Book 7 Chapter 1

Voicing is in regular  
_Thoughts are in italics_  
**Parseltongue is in bold**

* * *

The time Hermione spent with her family went too fast for her. All too soon she had her beaded bag packed and she apparated to the Burrow.

"Hermione, it's so good to see you!" Molly exclaimed, as she enveloped her in a hug.

"It's good to see you too." Hermione lied.

"Are you sure you want to do this sweetie?" Molly asked.

"Molly, Harry's safety in more important than mine. He is the Chosen One. I'm just the Bookworm." Hermione tried to smile but it came out as a grimace.

"If you're sure." Molly said as she watched Hermione sweep up the stairs. "That girl worries me, Arthur."

"Why?" Arthur asked.

"She seems really different. She seems almost, aloof."

"It must be her Black blood, Molly."

"Sirius isn't aloof, Arthur!" Molly snapped. "And neither is Andromeda and Tonks!"

"I know, I know, but she is Bellatrix's daughter. And you know exactly what that witch is like." Arthur tried to defuse the situation.

"Is it really such a good idea to let Hermione go on this mission?" Molly asked.

"I don't think that Hermione would betray Harry. While she may hate us, she doesn't hate our boys. And she hasn't had any contact with her birth mother since she was two. She had no reason to run to her. We are fine we are safe." Arthur assured her.

Little did they know how wrong Arthur was and how much everything was going to change because they let their guard down.

* * *

The night they rescued Harry went rather well, in Hermione's opinion. Moody was killed and Fletch showed what a coward he was by Apparating away.

The wedding was still on, Fleur and Bill insisted.

Before the wedding, Rufus Scrimgeour arrived with Albus' will. Harry got the first Golden Snitch he captured. Ron got Albus' Deluminator. Hermione got an old copy of Albus' 'The Beatle and the Bard'. Harry also got the sword of Godric Gryffindor, but since it couldn't be found it was not given to him.

Hermione wore a wonderful little black dress with flat ballet shoes. She thought the wedding was rather beautiful.

During the reception, Elphias Doge's Patronus appeared in the middle of the tent. "The Ministry is fallen. The Minister of Magic is dead. They are coming."

Utter panic ensued; Hermione was barely able to find Harry and Ron. Thankfully her beaded bag had never left her hand during the ceremony.

"Grab my hand! We need to go! Now!" Hermione grasped Harry and Ron's hand. She had to concentrate to not use her black smoke.

As soon as they stopped moving, Ron asked "Where are we?"

"The Forest of Dean, my parents and I came here once when I was little." Hermione smiled fondly at the memory.

"Which set!" Harry snapped, "The one where your mother is a follower of Voldemort or…"

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Grayback drawled.

"Run!" Harry shouted.

"What are you waiting for?! Snatch them!" Greyback ordered.

Hermione quickly separated herself from the boys.

"Princess, what are you doing?" Greyback flirted.

"Not killing you and letting you capture us, if and only if you take us to the Malfoy Manor. If not I will kill you all." Hermione snarled.

"Fine. Give me your wand and bag." Greyback put her into a chokehold, "Looky, boys, looky what I have. Let's take these three to the Manor."

After the familiar pull of Apparition ceased, Hermione saw that she was at the gates of the Malfoy Manor.

"Bring them in." Bella hissed as she opened the gate.

"Hermione, we have to get out of here." Ron hissed, "What's your plan?"

"Silence!" Bella shouted.

Hermione turned a snort into a cough.

"Take the boys to the dungeon. I want to talk to Hermione. Girl to girl." Bella's voice got higher and shriller toward the end.

"Hermione! Hermione!" Ron screamed as he was dragged to the dungeon by Lucius and Harry by Wormtail.

Bella cackled, "Draco, call him."

"Yes, Aunt Bella." Draco complied. He touched his Mark with his wand.

"Give me their belongings." Bella demanded of the snatchers.

"But, Bellatrix…" Greyback wined.

"Now, Greyback, my bag!" Hermione snapped.

Greyback quickly handed her his back and he dismissed the snatchers.

"Hestia!" Bella bellowed.

"Yes, mistress." Hestia bowed.

"We are going to have a family dinner. Make sure the other house-elves make it correctly." Bella raised her eyebrows.

Hestia bowed and disappeared with a pop.

"Cissy, contact Andy and ask her, Ted, Tanks, Remus, and Sirius to dinner." Bella requested her sister.

"Aunt Cissy, would it be too much trouble to get Ginny, Luan, the Twins, Severus, and Hooch please." Hermione smiled, "I have a feeling that the boys will try to escape. I want the whole gang here. Lily, that includes you sister and her family."

* * *

An hour later Voldemort's most trusted Death Eaters were sitting at the dining room table, eating a small, but very delicious, dinner.

The only three people who were not sitting at the table eating were Wormtail, Vernon, and John. Vernon and John were chained to the wall near the fireplace; Wormtail was standing near them with a bowl of cereal, much to his chagrin.

Harry and Ron burst through the dining room doors, intent on saving Hermione.

"Hermione! What the hell are you doing!?" Ron shouted.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Hermione asked, "I'm eating dinner with my family. Do you two want to join us?"

"No we don't want to join you! Do we, Harry?" Ron asked.

"What's the catch, Hermione?" Harry nervously asked.

"There is no catch, Harry Sirius Snape. Come sit between your father and I." Jean smiled at her son. "Tonks and Remus have some wonderful news."

"What?" Harry asked.

"Sit down, Harry. And let us tell you what their side will do." Lily smiled.

Harry causally sat between his mum and dad. "Are you all Death Eaters?"

Ginny took this moment to pipe up, "Yes, even if we haven't taken the Mark yet. We are all loyal to the Dark Lord and Princess."

"Ginny! What are you doing here!?" Ron asked.

"I'm on the winning side." Ginny smirked.

"Winning…winning…winning side?" Ron stuttered.

"We are going to win Ronald." Ginny explained, "Do you see who is sitting around this table. They are all here willingly. We are missing three people because two are on a honeymoon and the other one is finding Gabrielle for her sister. We are going to destroy the Order, because that is all that stands in our way."

"How long?" Ron whispered. "How long how you been against us?"

Hermione sneered, "Ronald, you can either join us for dinner or you can go back to your cell."

Ron gaped at her, "How can you!? Just because you found out who your biological mother was in our fifth year…"

"I did not find out in our fifth year, Ronald." Hermione said, in a deadly quite voice and her eyes turned blood red, "Albus and Minerva tried to Obliviate my memory. It didn't work. I have always known."

"So, we were played."

"Yes, and you were played well." Harry snorted.

"Harry, whose side are you on?" Ron asked, confused – as usual.

"I found out something very interesting the summer of our sixth year. My mum didn't die, my father is real Severus Snape, Order Members are actually Death Eaters, Aunt Petunia and Dudley actually like me. Ron their views aren't what we thought they are."

"I'm not going to be a part of this. I'm going to my cell." Ron snapped.

"Wormtail, be a good rat and lock him up." Hermione smirked as Ron was taken away.


	63. Epilogue

Voicing is in regular  
_Thoughts are in italics_  
**Parseltongue is in bold**

* * *

The Order was crushed in the following days and the rest of Wizarding Britain followed soon after. Surprisingly, for the Order members, Voldemort was not going to execute all Muggle-borns on sight. He did invoke a marriage law though. It became a crime, punishable to five years spent in Azkaban, to marry a Muggle. You could marry anyone with magic, even if they were a Muggle-born; but you couldn't marry a Muggle.

On Hermione and Bella's request House elves, Goblins, Centaurs, Mermaids, and Giants were all given the same rights as wizards. The only species that claimed their new found freedom were the Goblins.

In all actuality, Muggle-borns had more rights during Voldemort's reign than during any other time in Wizarding history.

Hermione married Draco and they had a daughter. On Hermione's assistance they name her Diana Artemis Malfoy.

Draco became a healer and Hermione went to teach potions at Hogwarts. Snape stayed headmaster. The Bella was the DADA professor. Jean taught Muggle Studies.

Molly, Arthur, Percy, and Ron were the only Order members that got sentenced to life in Azkaban – for a failed assentation attempt on Hermione's life.

Living under Voldemort was actually not that bad. In fact the Wizarding World, in Britain, flourished.

They had a celebration every year on the fourth of August – the day that the Dark Lord came into power.

And power the Dark Lord came into - for deep in the bowels of the Ministry Voldemort found a potion that made the drinker immortal. Hermione brewed it and it was passed out among the Dark Lords family and his most loyal servants.

The Dark Lord would be in power, forever.

* * *

A/N: And that's it folks. I hope you liked the story, I know I certainly had fun writing it!  
Much love,  
MelodiDam


End file.
